Carla of the Fire Nation
by CeCeHigganbotham
Summary: Carla, a character from the series of one shots entitled Prince Zuko Finds A Portal (or A Portal Finds Him) jumps with Zuko through a portal opened by Koh the Face Stealer who intended to return Zuko to his "destiny" so that he can save his world from imminent destruction. Destiny has other plans and now the story of Zuko's search for the Avatar takes a turn...Shenanigans afoot.
1. Chapter 1--A Leap of Faith

**A/N: So I decided in a moment of inspiration based on a request from NO ONE (LOL) that Carla now needed her own story in the Fire Nation. I think it was a good choice. This will be a companion story to the series of one shots under Prince Zuko Finds a Portal (Or a Portal Finds Him). This Story will be a part of the Carla of the Fire Nation Series and I hope to finish off a final one shot and an epilogue in the Prince Zuko Portal fic. **

**Disclaimer: Welp, Carla and any other non- ATLA characters are my own little inventions, but they are rocking out in a world with other characters that belong to people other than me.**

**Carla of the Fire Nation**

**Chapter 1: A Leap of Faith**

She panted in time with her husband gripping his hands until her knuckles were white. Someone with a cloth gently patted her forehead mopping up the excess sweat dripping into her eyes from her hair. A sharp rolling pain wrapped around her back to her middle squeezing her like a vice grip. She raised her torso off the bed in agony.

"Ahhhhhhgh! This hurts…It hurts!" She cried out as the ever-tightening contraction gripped her. "Oh God! Oh God!" she screamed. Her husband tried to help her focus again. "Watch me my love, just breathe, breathe. That's it… You're doing great." The contraction slowly released its hold on her, and she took a deep shuddering breath as she fell back on to the bed for her reprieve. "How much longer do I have to do this?" The woman begged. The cool cloth came back to mop her forehead.

The midwife wiped her hands on a towel as she completed her check. "Well, it looks like it won't be much longer. You're already far along in the process. Maybe another hour or two, maybe less. You never can tell with these things, but you're almost ready to greet your little one. Soon my dear." The midwife said with a smile. The laboring woman nodded just as another wave of contractions washed over her. As she wailed in discomfort, she hoped in the back of her mind that it would only be one more hour. She didn't know how much longer she could take it…

Carla sat up with a jolt. A scream echoed in her subconscious. Beads of sweat rolled off her face and down her back. She panted as if she had been running a marathon. Zuko startled awake at the movement and asked in a panic, "What is it La? What's wrong? Are you OK?" He began running his hands over her arms and neck gently and checking her for injury or pain. Zuko became exceptionally worrisome since he almost lost Carla when they fell through the portal and he wasn't taking any chances. Carla slowed her breathing and nodded. "Estoy bien. It was just a dream. I'm OK." Zuko looked unconvinced but knew better than to push the issue.

He shifted Carla's hair gently out of her face and stroked her cheek lovingly as he helped her to lie back down. Carla was still a little weak from when they landed here quite literally. Koh was kind enough to drop them over water though the impact still knocked Carla out giving her a severe concussion. Zuko swam them back to shore and Carla had been unconscious for days. He was terrified that she wouldn't wake up at all. Fortunately, he met a healer and herbalist who worked alongside her mother, the local midwife, to treat people's injuries. This was how Zuko found out they were in the Earth Kingdom among other things.

When Carla came to, the first thing she did was vomit on Zuko's shoes. He smirked at the memory. He was so relieved that La La was alive he hugged her as if his life depended on it. He released her only when she thought she was about to vomit again. Zuko and the healers breathed a deep sigh of relief that Carla came back to them. They feared she was on her way to the Spirit world with how long she had been unconscious. The healers also worried that the young woman would not come out of her sleep the same if at all. They had seen other injured that were not as fortunate after sustaining an injury to the head. It appeared the gods were with the young man and his wife. It was still a few weeks later before Zuko and his "wife" were able to leave the healers. Though "Li" as he called himself and "La La" slept in their home and ate their food, the healers refused to charge them for the services rendered.

They even sent Li and his wife away with extra food, bedding and a mildly cantankerous ostrich horse named Lily. Maybe the women did it because they knew he had no money to pay them. Maybe they did it because Li worked extra hard to help make their work load easier during the time La La was bedridden by chopping wood and making repairs around their home. Maybe they did it because La La's condition was still quite fragile and they dare not let her suffer needlessly.

Maybe the women did it because it seemed they were all victims of the Fire Nation in one way or another and with that came a solidarity they couldn't ignore. Zuko's mind briefly flashed to the time he saw Song's badly burn-scarred legs that occasionally ached when she stood or walked too long. Zuko lightly ghosted his fingertips across his own scar that had moments of phantom pain and then focused again on his task at hand.

As he covered Carla with her blanket, Zuko took his hands and ran them over her body taking the morning chill away from her skin and comforting her. His warmth and presence reminded Carla that she chose this. Chose him. Carla took Zuko's hand into her own kissing each finger lovingly almost reverently. The hand he offered her to come with him. She didn't regret jumping into Koh's portal, she only wished she could have made her family understand how much she loved him. That Zuko truly was a good person and that her choice was her own. Her eyes drifted closed as exhaustion washed over her once again.

Zuko noted that the sun was about to come up and he decided to start his day early since he "rises with the sun." Carla was sleeping peacefully now, her breathing back to a normal rhythm. He prayed to Agni that Carla would soon be free of the thoughts that haunted her dreams and robbed her of sleep. He kissed her forehead and she stirred only a little. Zuko walked a little way away to a nearby cliff overlooking the east. The sky morphed from a midnight blue to a bluish gray, periwinkle and pink with the warming glow of the rising sun. Zuko felt his inner fire stir and he exhaled a long billowing plume of smoke and red-orange flame. He clasped his hand in greeting and bowed to the sun whispering a prayer and exhortation to Agni. He repeated his bow a final time and took out the tapered white candle he brought with him. He lit the candle with a touch and closed his eyes to meditate. He breathed in and out his candle's flame rising and falling in time with his breath. The fire burned orange to blue, blue to white and back to orange as he continued his pattern. Prior to his return to his "Earth" he could never produce blue or white fire it was always red and orange like the anger that used to consume him constantly. He marveled at how quickly his thoughts altered for him with a change of scenery.

Well, Carla actually had a lot to do with that, he thought. La La didn't hesitate to show him examples of how horribly he reacted to situations and threw actual temper tantrums. She never held back from him and was clear in her words that he was a terrorist of sorts at times. He was embarrassed at the way he treated others because he felt so low and unimportant in his family and in his own eyes. He used to spar with his anger fueling how he fought and sought control over his subordinates. Zuko wanted now only to control himself using his fire for defense, usefulness, and to establish himself as a true Son of Agni. He knew the cruelty that improperly using inner fire could possess. At times he felt that if his bending never returned it might be a blessing in disguise, but of course destiny is not that forgetful. Thankfully, his bending only took a few days to return to him once he came back to his world and with his new outlook, he took every moment could to meditate and practice his most difficult and advanced katas. He hoped he wouldn't have to use them anytime soon.

Carla didn't wake up until the sun had long passed overhead. She felt a little peckish though she still fought off bouts of nausea from her concussion. Zuko made her a pot of tea which she sipped gratefully though she found it to be quite "bracing" just as some rumored his teas to be. She wondered to herself why he made such good tea back at the apartment. She suddenly remembered that he only used tea bags in a cup, so it was hard to ruin unintentionally. She drank as much of the tea as she could keep down and passed the cup back to "Li". "Gracias," she whispered. Zuko smiled. "How are you feeling now?" he asked. Carla sighed laboriously. "Oh, I don't know: on one hand like I'm glad to be alive and on the other like I got stepped on by a rhino and death is a close companion." Zuko laughed.

It was his first real laugh since they arrived in the Earth Kingdom. She was glad to hear it once again. It signaled to her that things were stabilizing in their lives. "So, Li, where are we headed exactly?" Zuko stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Carla. "Well wife, we are trying to pinpoint where we can find the Avatar and get as far away from him and his little minions as possible. It seems like where ever he goes trouble follows and we cannot afford that right now." Carla sighed shaking her head. "Husband, I think you're missing the point of being returned to your world. You must join up with the Avatar and help him defeat your father. That destiny thing, remember?"

Zuko threw his head back groaning into the sky. "Ugh don't remind me right now. We can't go running after three kids in your condition! You're barely able to ride right now. We have to get to a more permanent location until the b—until you get better." Carla tried to sit up more to prove that she was Ok to travel but her stomach lurched in disagreement and she found herself quickly lying back down to keep from losing her tea. She hated when Zuko was right. "Fine." She conceded. "We'll follow your lead until destiny steps in and demands you do what you're here to do. On a positive note," she said. "I didn't sleep all day this time. I only slept until the afternoon." Carla pointed out. "Late afternoon." Zuko countered. It's well after 5:00 and we're in the late autumn so the sun is setting much earlier. In fact, the sun is setting now. Which reminds me…" Zuko got up from his spot on the ground and went to the camp fire to build it up. The nights were beginning to get much colder and it wouldn't do for anyone to get sick on top of being injured.

As if he divined or prestidigitated the event, the sun moved quickly behind the horizon shadowing the young family in twilight darkness. Zuko prepared himself a bit of bread and jerky that they received from the healers and sat next to Carla. He helped her sit up so that she was between his knees and resting comfortably on his shoulder. He tried to coax her to eat a little bit so that she didn't lose all her strength while recovering. She took one or two bites to appease Zuko but refused the rest or they both would have paid for it with tea and bread stained bedding.

The night was still and quiet save for the crackle and snapping of the fire Zuko built. Carla was content to rest on her husband's shoulder all night and listen to his breath and feel the pounding of his heart under his tunic. Zuko, however, had another idea. "Would you like to hear a story, babe?" He asked warmly. Carla nodded and began quoting lyrics from a song from one of her favorite movies.

"You remind me of the babe…"

Zuko smirked and couldn't help but play along, "What babe?"

"The babe with the power…" she giggled.

"What power?" he asked.

She snorted. "The power of voodoo."

He cocked his head. "Who do?"

Carla laughed and chortled, "You do! You remind me of the babe!"

Zuko wrapped his arms around Carla and nestled in her neck his rumbling laugh tickling her neck causing her to laugh more. As they settled down again, Carla whispered dreamily, "Yes, I would love to hear a story." Zuko kissed the top of her head and began. "This is a story my mother used to tell me before things… changed in my life. It's one of the happier memories I have of my childhood and I just wanted to share it with you." He said softly and Carla snuggled closer. Zuko began:

_This story is the tale of a poor old man bent and broken from age. He was unable to work anymore and had very little it appeared. He was a beggar by the roadside. He never asked for much just a coin or a morsel of bread to feed his hungry soul. People of the village mocked and chided the old man on their opinion that he wasted his youth and now needed help. Some cruel ones threw rocks, some threw insults, and some took pity and gave a morsel here and there._

_No one really cared for him except a small girl who came to give him a kind word everyday though she had no money. She would also bring what bread she could though it wasn't much for she also was poor. He would in turn give her a kind word or tell her story or teach her a song. Just the one song though. Oddly enough he would teach her the same song over and over and told her to remember it for one day he would not return but she would need it when the time was right. The girl learned the song and sang it everyday to the chagrin of her family who eventually told her to reserve her singing for bedtime as the song was strange and her voice was hard on the ears. Children teased her for caring for the old man and occasionally would make her cry about her singing voice. She eventually only sang the song to herself or in the privacy of the woods or just to the old man who listened and smiled and nodded with approval.  
_

Carla looked up at Zuko. "Wow. Why are people so cruel, mi amor? Please tell me they get what's coming to them?" Zuko chuckled. "I'll tell you this, no interrupting." He tapped Carla on the nose and continued. Carla smirked and settled back into his shoulder her attention on the stars above and the mesmerizing cadence of her husband's voice.

_One day the man disappeared. No one worried about it because he was just an old beggar anyway. Good riddance some said. Only a few were remotely sad, but there was one who missed the old man dearly because he had become her friend over the days and months he sat by the roadside. The young girl cried for days after he left, for she really had no one else to talk to and spend time with. She had no other friend at all. Days turned to months and months turned to years and the little girl who eventually developed into a beautiful young woman continued to sing the song the old man taught her though only to herself._

_People eventually forgot about the old man and the song, but not about the girl. Her voice was no longer hard on the ears and any song she sang now was beautiful. There were many suitors who vied for her hand though all they wanted was a trophy, a pretty trinket to hang on their arm to impress others, or a wife who would give them many beautiful children, but none who would love her unconditionally and cherish her for the kind and beautiful person she was inside. She avoided marriage by hiding away in her favorite spots and working so hard that she was never available for courting. People began to shun her again as she was considered strange and unfriendly._

_Things for everyone would change when an entourage entered the village bearing the King's flag and crest. People rushed to the town center to see what the commotion was all about. A crier came forth and made an announcement: "Hail citizens of this village! A new king has been crowned and is seeking his queen. He will not choose his queen among the noble women in name. He shall collect his queen from the noblest of women among you. His queen must possess unparalleled beauty, a kind and giving heart with no equal and must be able to sing the song of the beggar." Murmurs rose from the crowd in confusion. The song of the beggar? Is there such a song? We have many beautiful women who are kind and giving. But who among us knows the song of the beggar? The crier added: "You will have 10 days to produce this woman or your village will be cut off from the king's support for squander and dishonesty. You were entrusted with a gift and it is with this knowledge we hope you have cherished and treasured such a gift left with you and will bring her forth swiftly."_

Carla sighed, "Oh, they are so screwed…" Zuko's laughter rumbled in his chest. "Patience mi pajarita, the story isn't done yet." Carla giggled, "Fiiiiine. Finish your story." Zuko cleared his throat and continued.

_Citizens of the village were in a crisis now. Being cut off from the king's support was the equivalent of exile. They would have to defend their own keep and in times of famine and trouble they would have none but themselves for help. They would also become ostracized from the other villages that they traded with and they would quickly fall to ruin. What could they do? There was no such woman in the village like the crier described! There was one who could sing but she long ago cut herself off from the village not willing to join herself to any of the available suitors in town. She had been deemed unkind and unfit for marriage._

_No one knew what song the king desired and how would they find anyone who could possibly fit the description in ten days? For eight days the people searched among their daughters and their granddaughters. Most though beautiful didn't even have a singing voice or knew songs that were worthy of a king's hall. It was on the night of the ninth day that a member of the entourage was walking in the woods. He was saddened that the townspeople could not produce the woman and that none would be able to save them from impending doom for his father told him before his death of such a girl that would be the one to rescue her village when the time came._

_He came upon a stream illuminated by the full moon. Upon a rock sat a young woman as beautiful as the dawn and radiant like the sun itself. She glowed under the moonlight and the man was enchanted. Not wanting to disturb such a glorious vision he began to walk away until he heard a voice begin to sing:_

_Be kind to the lowest of the low my friend,_  
_The beggar is now where we all must begin._  
_The beggar is back where we all shall soon end,_  
_For all come with nothing and all leave the same._

_The young man froze in place. She was singing the song! The song of the beggar that could only have been taught by his father. But why was she all alone and isolated? She should have thrived in the village for she had been given such a gift. She was the salvation of their whole way of life! What could have happened? He wondered. He cleared his throat to get her attention not wanting to frighten the girl. He held up his hands to show he was not a threat to her and asked, "Where did you learn such a sad and mournful ditty?" She replied, "From my friend. He used to sit by the road side every day and I would come to talk to him though I had no money to share. When I could I would bring him some of mother's fresh bread. He taught me the song and told me never to forget it for one day I would need it when the time was right." The young man smiled. He found the girl he was looking for without the help of the villagers. Now he was curious. "My lady, why is it that you didn't come forth when the announcement of the one who knew the song of the beggar went out? It was given nine day ago and the villagers have been in a panic." The young lady's eyes went wide. "I never knew of such an announcement! She replied sadly._

_"The villagers don't deal with me much anymore because I would turn down the suitors that harassed me at every turn. Men wanted a trophy or a baby factory but not a wife to love and cherish and to be loved and cherished by. I had not the desire to bear them." She said. The young man hummed thoughtfully. He knew now why his father chose her to be the queen. "I would like for you to do something tomorrow. It is that very important thing your friend spoke of. Will you come tomorrow at noon to sing the song of the beggar? It is of the utmost urgency that you do." The woman heard the seriousness of his voice and nodded. "Yes, I will come." _

Carla remained silent. Zuko looked down to see her fighting the heaviness of her drooping eyelids. He bent near her ear and whispered, "I can finish the story tomorrow while we ride, go to sleep my love." Carla blinked hard. "No, no please finish. It's at the best part, isn't it?" Zuko nuzzled the side of her face and gave a gentle peck. "Ok, I'll finish it, but I get the feeling I'll be repeating it tomorrow." Carla purred, "Hmm, 'sokay I love the sound of your voice…" Zuko chuckled his voice rumbling deep and low. He picked up where he left off.

_"The young woman kept her word and was in the town square promptly at noon. So was every other villager who had given up hope that the woman the king was searching for would be found. The crier came forth again with a new announcement: You were given ten days to find the woman of virtue and worth who knew the song of the beggar and you were to produce her for the king to take his bride. You were entrusted to keep her in your care until the time came. Because you have failed to do so your village will now be cut off—"_

_A voice rang clear and clean through the man's announcement and his concentration. The village stopped to look at the woman they shunned and ostracized from a young girl. She began to sing a song:_

_Be kind to the lowest of the low my friend,_  
_The beggar is now where we all must begin._  
_The beggar is back where we all shall soon end,_  
_For all come with nothing and all leave the same._

_Another voice rang out over the crown joining in harmony with the woman singing the song of the beggar. The woman looked up to see it was the man from the previous night. He was dressed in full regalia and people quickly realized they were in the presence of their king. The entire crowd began to kneel in obeisance their heads touching the ground in humility. The girl was the one all along! She was singing the song taught to her by the elderly beggar on the roadside. The pair continued to sing with perfect harmony and the blend was almost ethereal to hear. When the song concluded the king stepped to the young woman and held her hands. _

_He spoke loud enough for all the citizens of the village to hear. "Rise and hear me people of this land! My father was a wise and benevolent king. He cared for all his citizens from the nobles to those considered the lowest of society. He knew from the time I was a small child that he didn't want me to marry from the nobility for they had grown too proud and haughty from their money and positions. They cared not for the people especially those they deigned weaker and beneath them. My father went on a pilgrimage to find the one he felt would be my heart's match for he taught me how to love and respect all who come under Agni's sun."_

_He then looked into the girl's eyes and smiled. "He chose this lovely woman here. She was his friend and he spoke ever highly of her." The young woman smiled in memory of her friend who cared for her and treated her well. "My father taught her this song in her part so that when the time came, we could harmonize together, and I would know my beloved. If she will accept, I ask her now to be my queen and to stand by my side as my partner and equal. Though we sing different parts, our song will blend in a perfect union of sound and grace." He looked to the girl intently and asked, "Will you be my queen, and rule by my side as long as we both shall live?" The girl smiled and said. "Yasumi." The king was confused. "I'm sorry?" She smiled again, "My name is Yasumi, and I would be honored, my Lord." The king grinned widely and remarked. "How fitting. My queen, Yasumi."_

_The king took his soon to be queen by the arm and led her to his carriage where they would travel home together. The new king and queen ruled their lands for many decades together side by side in a just and prosperous reign. As did their children after them. The villagers were stunned that their salvation was found in those they rejected and shunned. Many vowed never again to look down on someone for appearance or station but to treat every man, woman, and child as equal under Agni for one never knew who they would need before they all met the beggar's end."_

Zuko looked down at his wife who was breathing deep and easy. She slept in his arms her head lolled to the side. Zuko shifted himself on the trunk of the tree he was sitting up against so that they could be more comfortable. He laughed at his self-fulfilling prophecy and planned to tell the story again once they got on the road in the morning. To Zuko's surprise, Carla shifted slightly and murmured in her sleep. "Te quiero mi rey." Zuko whispered back, "Te quiero mi reina."


	2. Chapter 2--On the Road Again

**A/N: I have a reference from a movie in each chapter. Did anyone get Labyrinth in chapter one? Let me know what movie reference you get from chapter two. Zuko and Carla are on a mission to find a more permanent location for a variety of reasons. Zuko is running from his destiny as much as Carla will let him and Carla is just waiting for destiny to grab Zuko by the collar and drag him kicking and screaming into the fray. For now they need to find a place to stay until that happens...**

**Disclaimer: Zuko loves burritos from Moe's, but he and his ATLA cohorts do not belong to me. **

**Carla of the Fire Nation**

**Chapter 2-On the Road Again**

The next morning began with Carla doubled over a bush vomiting what little breakfast she could keep down. Zuko tried not to worry because he knew it was a combination of her concussion and her other condition. He couldn't believe how much Carla has endured and not given up. He realized he probably would have been asking for a suicide assist by now if it were him in such a miserable state, but it all just speaks to the underestimated strength that women have.

Zuko pulled Carla's hair back from her face to avoid getting the sick in it. She moaned in discomfort but took the water Zuko offered gratefully. Carla wondered when she would be over this morning sickness. Though she didn't hear from the healers directly about her pregnancy because they were more concerned with her head injury, she caught enough pieces from fleeting conversations and Zuko's neurotic behaviors at times to know what she was dealing with. Plus, her monthly cycle never came so she knew that it had to be that. Carla sighed, Oh, if my mother could see me now, she'd be having a field day of I told you so's! She sat on the ground waiting for the wave of nausea to pass over her again before she tried to get up. After several more moments she managed to stand to her feet with the support of Zuko and a nearby tree trunk.

"If they were going to travel today, they needed to move and soon. With all the willpower Carla could muster she inched her way over to the ostrich horse Lily and stroked her feathered coat. Lily was very gentle with her and nuzzled her with her beak. Carla thought perhaps it was because of the life she had within her which made her appreciate the ostrich horse more. Lily was a sure-footed animal and it seemed she purposely avoided the parts of the path that would jostle or jerk harshly. Maybe Lily just liked Carla. Zuko on the other hand was not so lucky. Lily attempted to nip Zuko during every feeding and when he would tie her down at night. Carla laughed and said it was Karma from when he stole her on the show. Zuko frowned and mimicked his wife's statement. He didn't appreciate at all being on the wrong side of Lily's beak.

The mountainous path they travelled on was surprisingly smooth. Lily avoided any large rocks or pocks in the road and Zuko held the reins to keep her steady. Carla kept her head down on Lily's neck to stem the nausea that was ever present. She needed something to help with the morning sickness or they wouldn't get very far in their journey. The path began to widen and opened into a wider more well-travelled road. Carts driven by merchants and shoppers joined them hustling and bustling along. Some looked on at Carla with pity. Her green pallor and general aura spoke of misery. Some knowing women clucked their tongues in understanding. Traffic doubled as they approached the next town and Zuko decided to stop there. A sign indicated they were in the city of Yu Dao.

As they went through the city gate, they asked one of the guards for directions to the local inn. With a few simple instructions Zuko found the inn and tied Lily at a nearby post. He helped his wife down off her mount and held her for a moment. He rubbed her back and whispered soothing words into her hair. She stayed there for a moment letting his warmth seep into her and comfort her. The deep feminine voice of a stout woman called over to them. Zuko looked up to see a woman in her mid-forties standing arms akimbo. Her long dark brown braid whipped around her from the wind. "You two best take your mount to the barn and come on in out of the cold. It won't do for a mother-to-be to stand out in this chill. The use of the barn is included in your fee. Now get going and I'll prepare some vittles for ye…"

Zuko nodded his thanks to the woman and walked Lily to the barn around the back of the inn. The barn was warm and smelled of fresh hay and game. The aroma of the animals and hay didn't aggravate Carla's sensitive sense of smell strangely enough. She waited patiently while Zuko bedded Lily down and gave her fresh feed. Lily must have been happy to be out of the cold because she didn't nip or snap at Zuko once. Zuko stroked her long neck and gave her compliments and thanks for helping them get to the town safely. Lily nuzzled Zuko's hand as if in appreciation for his words. Zuko smiled and stood. "Let's see what "vittles" the lady of the inn has for us shall we?" Carla smiled with a little uncertainty about eating anything, but she was ready to go get into a nice warm bath and bed.

The atmosphere of the inn was warm and cheery. People from all walks of life convened at the inn. A Pai Sho table in the corner was occupied by several older men all drinking tea and hedging bets. A musician played a lively tune on a shamisen sitting on a makeshift stage telling tales of the Avatar and his adventures. Carla smiled as she took in the ambiance and smirked at how she would wish she could see what life in Zuko's world was like. Now she would know possibly forever. The woman from the front door was now standing near the bar. She beckoned the young family over to her and offered them a booth. "My name's Mei Wei and my husband Jing and I own the place. How long are you two planning on stayin' about?" Zuko looked at the woman briefly and then to his wife. "My name is Li and this is my wife La La. We've been travelling for a while and would like to stay for at least a few weeks until my wife's morning sickness passes. She's been so miserable on the road and it's taking a toll on her. We're looking to settle down somewhere until the baby arrives. If you know of anyone who's looking for workers, I'm open."

The woman clucked her tongue. "Finding work this time of year will be hard for sure outside of the military, but my husband always keeps his ear to the ground. We can let ye know what we know." Zuko nodded. "I'd appreciate that." He said gratefully. Carla leaned on Zuko hovering between sleep and wakefulness. Zuko stroked her hair and kissed her head. He looked up at the woman again. "You wouldn't happen to know something good for nausea, would you? My wife hasn't been able to keep any food down for a while. I'm getting worried." Mei Wei hummed sympathetically. "Aye, I might have just the trick. Ginger tea will settle her stomach down and then I'll bring her a good bowl of clear soup. We'll see what that does for her, eh?" Zuko smiled gently, "Thank you Mei Wei. After we eat, we'll take our room." Mei Wei hummed in affirmation and turned on her heel to go to the kitchen.

With in a few minutes Mei Wei returned with the cup of ginger tea. She placed the cup of golden steaming liquid down on the table and nodded to the couple. Zuko stroked Carla's arm until she roused. "Hmmm?" she hummed sleepily. "Try to drink this ginger tea. Mei Wei said it might help with your nausea. Carla looked to Zuko drearily. They tried so many things before, but nothing helped for long. Carla sniffed the tea and noted that the aroma didn't bother her. She nodded to Zuko and he held the cup to her lips as she was too weak to take it. He took the time to pull some of the heat from the cup so that the tea didn't burn her. Carla took a tiny tentative sip of the tea and waited. It went down with a spicy smooth heat, but it didn't irritate her stomach as most of the other teas did. She took another sip and found that it was pleasant to drink, and her stomach calmed with each sip. Within a few minutes, she drained the cup of the last of the tea and leaned back on Zuko's arm. He looked at her curiously, "Did the tea help my love?" he asked.

Carla relaxed on his arm and sighed. "I think maybe it did. I don't feel nearly as sick as I did this morning. I might even be able to take something else." She guessed. Mei Wei came back to the table just as she finished her rounds in the dining area to check up on La La. "How're ya feelin' dearie? Still queasy or are things looking up a bit?" Carla looked up with a smile for the first time today. "I think the tea helped a lot. I don't feel nearly as nauseous now. Thank you so much Mei Wei!" Mei Wei gave an approving nod. "Very good then. Let's see how well ye can handle a bit of clear soup and we'll send you two up to rest." She looked at Zuko critically, "Hm. I think I'll bring a full meal for you. Ye look as if ya haven't had a proper one in a moon or two." She declared matter of factly. Zuko blushed and smirked sheepishly. Mei Wei added, "No worries love, it's all included in yer inn fee. One price fer services. That's how we do things here. Alright then dearies. I'll be back…" And with that she left Zuko and Carla wondering what fortune brought them to this inn and the kindness of Mei Wei and her husband Jing.

Mei Wei brought a tray laden with soup and food for "Li and La La" that may have been enough for several people. The platter contained roasted Komodo Chicken, sweet and spicy fire hen, rice, curried vegetables, a platter of steamed bao and sliced fresh fruit. The "clear" soup as Mei Wei called it was similar to a Spanish caldo de res with thick cuts of cow-pig, carrots, and corn on the cob with a thin and savory broth. The aroma of the soup made Carla's mouth water. "Oh, this smells delicious, Mei Wei! I really hope I can keep it down." Carla said worriedly. Mei We wasn't in the least concerned. Now that we've settled yer stomach, I think you'll find ye have a pretty good appetite. Enjoy it love."

With that, Mei Wei sauntered off to go back to work behind the bar and to leave the young couple to enjoy their meal. Carla took another tentative sip of the soup on her spoon and smiled. It was just like her mother's caldo de res. It soothed her otherwise very empty stomach and she had to slow herself to keep from wolfing down the entire bowl in minutes. Zuko stared in shock at Carla's empty bowl. She hadn't eaten a whole meal in weeks! Zuko thought to himself that Mei Wei may be some kind of angel or miracle worker or both. The change in Carla was remarkable. She was less pallid and weak, and she talked to Zuko more now than she had since they left the healer's home.

Zuko kissed Carla's forehead, "La La, I'm so glad to see you feeling better. You have no idea how worried I've been about you. We have to make sure we thank Mei Wei for her extra attention tonight." Carla nodded, "Yes, I feel more like myself right now than I have in I don't know how long. I hope we can keep it this way." She said hopefully. "Me too." Zuko agreed. Mei Wei's husband ambled over to their table with a big grin and what appeared to be a key. He was not as tall as his wife Mei but just as stout. He bore a round short nose and flaming red hair on both his head and as a short full beard and sideburns. His strong and thick biceps spoke of quite a few fought and won battles in his day, but his demeanor was cheerful. "Hallo youngins' the name's Jing Wei! The wife asked me to bring you yer keys for the room." Li and La La looked at Jing and then one another in surprise. This inn's service is unlike anything they were accustomed to receiving as "normal" citizens. It seemed they were getting the royal treatment today."

Jing saw their expressions and sought to ease their concerns. "No worries young master! The room features a large lovely bed and your own private bath seein' as yer married an all. It appears my wife has taken a likin' to yer little family. Suppose its her love of the little babies…" Zuko and Carla spoke at the same time. "Wow! Thank you so much…" They looked at one another and smiled. Zuko stood and bowed to Jing. "Everything sounds great. Thank you both for your hospitality and kindness." Jing gave a wide grin and bowed back. "Well Li, what good do we have in this world if not for kindness? We're glad to be able to help. If yer both ready, I'll see you to yer room." Zuko held out his hand to La La and helped her stand. She stood much steadier on her feet now since she was able to eat a full meal. He placed his arm around her shoulders, and they followed the stout and jolly owner up the wooden stairs to the right of the bar. Jing walked them down a narrow hallway with several rooms on either side. He stopped at a door on the left side and used the key to open the lock. The well-oiled door opened silently, and Jing swung it wide so they could get a good look at the room. Carla gasped in surprise, the room was beautiful!

A large hand crafted four poster bed stood in the middle of the room with a series of sheer curtains surrounding it. The window was wide allowing ample sunlight to filter in the room but also had dark curtains she could draw at night for better sleeping. She noticed a two arm chairs a top an ornately handcrafted rug with patterns of reds, oranges, yellows, greens and blues sitting in front of a fireplace which warmed the room with a balmy glow. To their left there was a door which she assumed led to the private bath Jing spoke about. Carla gushed breathlessly, "Oh, the room is perfect, Mr. Jing! Thank you so much. It's been a while since we slept in a real bed." Zuko hummed in agreement. "It has been a while." He remarked quietly.

"Uh, Mr. Jing while my wife gets settled, do you mind if we talk for a moment?" Carla looked at Zuko questioningly and Zuko nodded his head playfully towards the bathroom door encouraging her to go relax and get clean. Carla rolled her eyes recognizing Zuko wanted to have a private conversation and padded happily to the bathroom. A squeal of delight echoed in the tiled room. Zuko chuckled to himself as he closed the door behind himself and he then looked at Jing who also had a question in his eyes. Zuko's mood grew serious. "Mr. Jing thank you for such a nice accommodation, but this isn't a standard room. I can't afford it right now." Mr. Jing smiled. "I know, but your uncle who has been looking for you for months asked us to keep our eyes out for you. We were instructed to give you the best care when you arrived. We recognized you immediately from the portrait he sent us, though we are surprised to see you married."

Zuko fell back against the wall stunned. "M-My uncle? He's been…looking for me?" Jing nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes! He has been searching for you day in and out. His crew has come in many times to see if perhaps you ventured this way. It was quite fortuitous that you made it here now. Your uncle just sent word that he will be in town within a few days. I'm certain he will want to see you." Zuko stood still in shock. "Uncle…he's coming here?" Jing gave Zuko a hefty pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry your highness: I'm sure your Uncle will be thrilled to see you safe and sound again. Not to mention, your wife is quite a beauty! He'll love her just as much as he loves you." His face grew more serious as he spoke next. He brought his voice to barely above a whisper. "The Fire Lord has become less and less stable in his reign. He no longer recognizes friend or foe. We are at a very critical point in time and it may not do for anyone to know who you are. We will keep your secret, "Master Li", and protect you. It's our honor to serve the crown prince of our nation and his family. We are only here to help." Zuko nodded gratefully. Jing added, "We can send a message out through our network to your uncle when you're ready to see him." Zuko took a deep cleansing breath. "I think we should send a message right away. I've been gone too long."


	3. Chapter 3--The Wedding Bar Misfits

Chapter 3- The Wedding Bar Misfits

Zuko stretched luxuriously after a long sleep in a good bed. He didn't wake up right before sunrise as his normal custom. The bed was too comfortable, and his wife was sleeping peacefully next him for the first time in weeks. Her leg draped lazily over his and her hair tickled his chin as her breath played a soothing rhythm of in and out. Zuko relished this moment with Carla because he wasn't sure what the next moment would bring if her morning sickness came back with a vengeance. Before he could ruminate and worry about it further there was a gentle knock at the door.

Zuko detangled himself from Carla's arms and cracked the door open to peek at who was outside. Mei Wei was holding a tray with a cup of the lifesaving ginger tea and a few tea biscuits. She whispered through the door "Morning to ye, Li! I wanted to bring your wife more of the ginger tea. Wakin' is usually the hardest time of the day for the sickness and then it passes by afternoon if you can get on top of it quickly. Have her drink it warm of course, before she gets out of bed and make sure she takes a biscuit or two with it. I've had myself five youngins' and I know for a fact that this was my salvation during those hard times. We'll be servin' breakfast downstairs in about an hour. Did you sleep well your highness?" Zuko grimaced. "You don't have to call me that Mei Wei. I'm just a simple man, Li with his wife La La, but yes, I did sleep well, a little too well actually…" Zuko rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Mei Wei beamed with joy that Zuko was able to get a well-deserved rest. By the look of the dark circles under his eyes when he first came and the worry lines creasing his forehead, he and his wife had been through more than they will probably ever admit in this life. It was a shame how he had to fight for both himself and a family.

She didn't think a boy so young should have been treated so badly no matter what his supposed offense. She heard some of the rumors about Prince Zuko and his apparent disgrace, but she knew enough about the royal family's track record to know that the Fire Lord was a cruel and dangerous man raised by other cruel and dangerous men. He was more than likely looking for the "right" reason to punish his son. Though she wondered what reason a man would have to maim a child, his own child, and send him off into the world alone at thirteen. Mei Wei knew what kids were like at thirteen: idealistic, growing, snarky and many times awkward. What kind of man would treat a child so? No man worthy of a throne she thought.

Mei Wei nodded to Zuko and passed the tray carefully to Zuko's hands. She noted that he had large and steady hands. The hands of a skilled warrior or craftsman. It gave her an idea, but she would have to talk to Jing about it first. Zuko smiled at Mei Wei and took the tray to Carla's bedside. Mei Wei bowed to Zuko as he came back to close the door. He bowed back to her significantly lower than she did to him. She gasped. How could he do such a thing! He was royalty yet he was bowing to her as if she were more noble? He met her eyes and his face full of emotions said it all. _Thank you for your kindness to me and my family—you have done more than you'll ever know_. Zuko could never have gotten away with such a lack of protocol if they were anywhere else with anyone else so it was now or never. Mei Wei wiped a quick tear from her eye and smiled back at him knowing that he was showing his gratitude in the only way he could. It was understood between them that this moment was for them alone and she heard his heart. She bowed again and turned to go down to the dining hall to prepare for breakfast.

As Zuko closed the door, he heard Carla stir behind him. When he turned to greet his wife, she was already sitting up sipping the ginger tea and nibbling on a biscuit. She smiled. "That was a very noble thing to do Zuko." She said. "I know it's not "the way" of royalty but their family has been nothing but kind to us since we arrived. I know we don't have a lot of money… I think it was the right thing to do." Zuko smiled and chuffed. "It felt right." He said simply. Carla nodded and sipped on her tea again. She felt her stomach settling and thanked the spirits, the angels, The Virgin Mary, Agni, Jesus, and Mei Wei for all being in on the plan to save her life once more.

Zuko decided that since he was already up and about that he would dress first and see what Mei Wei was cooking up for breakfast. He asked La La if she wanted to dine downstairs or in the room. Carla looked around herself at the mattress which had done such a wonderful job of supporting her and she dared not ruin their newfound relationship. She and the bed had become close companions since last night and she wanted to continue to foster this friendship. She told Zuko as much and he snorted. "Ok, breakfast in bed it is…" he said. Carla giggled and replied, "Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. Me, the bed, the baby…" Zuko leaned over Carla and his scent of sandalwood, spice and smoke filled her nostrils and she sighed. She loved the smell of her husband. It comforted her and gave her an anchor to remind her where home is. Zuko pecked her lips once, twice and settled on the third time lingering and tasting the ginger on her tongue. She moaned softly. "I thought you were going to get breakfast." Carla challenged seductively. Zuko leaned over her and made little nips on her ear. "I think I already found something to nibble on." Zuko said matter-of-factly already resigning that they were going to have to catch the next meal. Before he could continue his ministrations and test the limits of Carla's newly settled stomach there was a knock at the door again.

Carla and Zuko groaned in unison. Who on earth could be knocking at a time like this? Zuko stood and looked at Carla mournfully. He walked over to the door reluctantly and cracked it open to peek out. Mei Wei smirked knowingly as she stood outside the door with a large tray holding two covered plates of food and a pitcher with two glasses for the young family. Zuko's face flushed and he stepped back to let the lady of the house inside. She smiled at this. "So, I know how it can get when you've been travellin' for a while and you finally get to rest. The bed feels like a new old friend, am I right?" Zuko and La La nodded in agreement and chuckled. Well, I decided to do you two a favor this time around an' bring you a bit to eat. Now you two must get down to the dining area for lunch this afternoon or you're saving us some money. Got it?" Mei Wei strolled easily across the room with the tray and popped open the wooden legs on either side and placed the large tray over Carla.

Carla's eyes widened and she exclaimed, "Oh, it's looks like it's breakfast in bed after all, Li!" She smiled at her kind hostess and said sincerely, "Mei Wei, we really do appreciate you. You continue to help us and we don't deserve it. I hope we'll be able to return the favor someday…" Mei Wei scoffed and waved her hands in dismissal. "Oh dearie! This is nothing. My Jing and I were young and hopeful like the two of you once. We only had each other to get through the tough times early in our marriage and we promised one another that we would try our hardest to make sure we would pay it forward someday. We're glad to be of service to you." Mei Wei's brows furrowed. "Everyone deserves a bit of kindness in their lives, La La. It's not about deservin' or not deservin'. We're all children under Agni's sun and he shines it on the good as well as the Fire Lord…uh, no offense your highness." Mei Wei added quickly looking at Zuko nervously. Zuko scoffed in amusement, "None taken believe me." Mei Wei smirked realizing quickly that the young prince was nothing like his father or what she had heard of him from the crew of his ship the Wani. She wondered briefly if Zuko's calm resolve and even sense of humor had to do with his pregnant bride and her influence. Mei Wei smiled fondly at the memory of her having to smooth out some of Jing's rough edges, too.

Mei Wei turned to leave the pair to their breakfast but paused. She looked at Zuko and lowered her voice to a gentle whisper. "Prince Zuko, your uncle sent word early this mornin' that he will be arrivin' sometime tonight with his crew. They'll be taking dinner once they arrive. Would you like for us to arrange a private gathering for you and your family?" Zuko blessed Agni for placing a woman like Mei Wei in their lives and smiled. "That would be a very good and helpful thing, he replied gratefully. "I think this reunion doesn't need the prying eyes of others. Thank you for your consideration and foresight." He added. Mei Wei bowed in her humble yet knowing way and left the couple to have their breakfast.

Later that afternoon just before lunch, Carla vomited in the bathroom. Zuko noted that the sound of her gagging wasn't nearly as intense and losing her breakfast didn't take as long as it usually did, not that he was timing her or anything; he just made an observation, of course. When La La emerged from the washroom, she still looked better than she had in the past, her skin was normal though slightly flushed and not at all green as it used to be. The ginger was really making a difference. Zuko promised himself he would make sure they kept it on hand for any of these types of stomach issues later. Later? Was he already thinking about more children in the future? He shook his head smiling at the realization that he wanted to be with this woman for the rest of his life and that he easily could see a very long future with Carla. Zuko looked up to see Carla staring at him curiously. "What is it mi amor? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked. Zuko rubbed his neck bashfully. I… was just thinking about you and how happy am to be with you." Carla's face split into a wide grin and she smiled. "If you're trying to make up for earlier this morning…. It's working.

Zuko stood up quickly grabbing Carla by her waist and spinning her before he remembered she just lost her breakfast. "Ooh, sorry babe. Are you…OK? He asked his question bearing another one. Carla nodded shyly. "Todo bien. I'm fine Zuko. My morning sickness seems like it's starting to get better," she said. Zuko nodded and moved stray strands of hair out of her face. He looked into her crystalline blue green eyes and gave her a small smile. She smiled back and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. He moved to kiss her back on the other cheek, but Carla turned her head to face him before he could. Her lips planted firmly on his and a flood gate of emotion that had been held back for weeks came rushing forth between them. Zuko kissed Carla deeply and probed her lips for entry.

At the first taste, he pulled back in surprise. "Mouthwash?" He asked. Carla giggled. "No, it's mint leaves. Mei Wei gave them to me for those times when I wanted something to help with my stomach aside from ginger. Also, for after those times I needed to get the taste of predigested breakfast, lunch or dinner out of my mouth." At pre-digested, Zuko made a gagging noise and held his hand to his mouth. He grumbled between his fingers. "I swear you know how to kill a mood woman…" Carla laughed and wrapped her arms around her husband kissing his cheek and along his neck. This time it was her turn to get a reaction. Zuko moaned as she worked her way up to his earlobe and began nipping at it with her teeth. Zuko gasped in surprise as she pulled his earlobe into her mouth and began giving it kisses. He breathed in sharply as she pulled at his ear nibbling and releasing it through her teeth. He groaned, "I didn't know that was thing…but I like it."

Carla hummed with amusement against his neck as she made her way down to his collarbone nipping and kissing it along the way. He made a noise that sounded like an attempt at huffing and sighing at the same time. Carla got to the opening of his robe. She had just put her hands on the ties holding it together and someone once again knocked at the door. Carla and Zuko threw their heads back in frustration. "Are you kidding me? Who could it possibly be right now?" Carla whispered incredulously. Zuko put a finger to his lips signaling to La La to be quiet. They would wait for whoever it was to leave. The door knocked again. When there was no answer, they heard the voice of Jing in a loud whisper. "Well, they were here earlier this mornin' and I haven't seen them leave the inn. So, they either managed to sneak past me or they are not trying to be disturbed…" A gravelly and very familiar voices inquired, "What could my nephew and his wife possibly be doing right now?"

Carla gasped and clapped both hands over her mouth. Zuko's eyes widened and he looked as if he had heard a ghost. _Uncle? He's here? Already?_ Zuko looked at his wife briefly before he ran to the door and flung it open to the surprise of Jing and his Uncle Iroh. Zuko ignored their suspicious stares in favor of grabbing his uncle and pulling him into a long overdue hug. Zuko held his uncle as tears rolled down his face and he kept saying how sorry he was over and over. Iroh's breath caught. He swiped at treacherous tears that spilled down his own cheeks. "Is this my nephew, Zuko? He stepped back. "My nephew who didn't hug? Or listen? Or say I'm sorry? He never apologized unless he was certain the Karma would be vicious. He didn't show much emotion at all except for the occasional rage and frustration. Who are you and what have you done with my nephew? Zuko chuckled and shook with intensity. "It's me, Uncle. It's me. There is so much I—I have a lot to tell you." Iroh nodded. "And I look forward to hearing it…all of it, but first, where is my niece?" He looked around Zuko and into the room. "I want to meet the young woman who captured my nephew's heart! She must be special indeed to accomplish something only his mother could do…" Iroh winked at Jing and Jing bowed out gracefully to go make preparations for the private dinner his wife told him about earlier.

Zuko invited his uncle into their room and offered him a seat in front of the fireplace. He then grabbed Carla by her hands and moved to sit in the other seat. Zuko pulled La La down gently into his lap and began. He took a deep airy breath and looked at his uncle. "Uncle, I would like for you to meet my wife Carla. I call her La La. She is from another world. Literally, not figuratively. The portal I fell through dropped me into her home. Her bathtub to be exact." He chuckled lightly and waited for his uncle to respond. Iroh took a long penetrating look at Carla. He made note of her darker skin the color of browned sugar sweets and her dark curly hair. At first glance, he would have determined her to be of Water Tribe origin until he saw her vibrant, turquoise eyes. He had never seen eyes that unusually colored. They were neither blue or green and were just as intense as he perceived her personality to be judging from the way she watched and evaluated him. Iroh also noted her other features such as her high cheekbones, button nose and full lips and smiled. She was a strikingly beautiful young woman. He saw easily how Zuko could fall for her: She appeared to be highly intelligent and strong. She wasn't built like a typical Fire Nation noble woman raised on courtly manners and appearances. Most of them were thin and fragile, prone to gossip and demure conduct. Carla looked as if she would have none of the Fire Nations' shenanigans though she showed poise and grace despite not having trained in the courts of the palace. He was certain that his nephew met his match in her both intellectually and perhaps physically though time would tell.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Carla, Mei and Jing gave me their initial impressions of you which were glowing of course despite your current condition. Carla's cheeks flushed in embarrassment at his mention of her pregnancy. She didn't want the first thing he knew about her to be that she was having morning sickness but the way she initially came into the inn it wasn't hard to see. "Well, Mei has been an absolute angel to me. She helped me return to some semblance of normalcy, and to think: all it took was a cup of ginger tea…" At the mention of tea, Iroh's brows perked up and a smile crossed his lips. "Ah yes, my wife too benefited from ginger tea when she was carrying our Lu Ten. Do you like tea my dear?"

At this, Carla knew she was being tested. She remembered Iroh to be a lover of tea to a point of possible obsession. Zuko told her horror stories of how he could carry on conversations for hours about tea and not slow down or stop without some assistance. She didn't want to risk offending him by cutting him off and damaging what would be a very important relationship. It was here Carla chose to deflect the conversation. "Up until we returned to this world, I loved tea. I haven't been able enjoy it as much until recently. Zuko would make tea for me but I just couldn't keep it down with my morning sickness…" Iroh looked a Zuko sharply. "Nephew, you made tea for your wife? That's so sweet! That's also scary. How did you brew it? What steps did you take?" Zuko's eyes widened at the sudden interrogation on his tea making skills. "Uh, wait, what did I do? What do you mean steps? I made tea: hot water, leaves, time, cups. It's just hot leaf juice!" Iroh and Carla looked at one another as if each other had been stabbed by Zuko's declaration of tea. Iroh sprung to action. "Hot leaf juice? That is unacceptable! We will remedy this immediately!" he declared. I will make my niece the finest pot of ginger and ginseng tea available! I will return shortly, and we will finish our conversation." Iroh caught Carla's eye before leaving and winked at her. He knew what she was doing from the beginning.

A few moments later Iroh returned. "Mei will be bringing up the tea. Aside from myself, Mei may be the greatest master of tea making in the nation. She has a gift for making even the most delicate teas. I trust her with my life." He said. Zuko grumbled under his breath about tea making, self-worth and obsessions. Carla, not wanting Zuko to have a pity party, grabbed his chin and planted a tender kiss on his lips. "I love that you made tea for me you know. I never felt more loved than when you would brew tea for me in the mornings especially. Thank you." Zuko looked away trying to hide the smirk that was becoming a smile at her complement. He shrugged as if it was nothing but inwardly soaked it in like the warmth from the fire. He would gladly continue to make tea for her if she needed it. Iroh nodded slightly in approval. He smiled at the way Zuko responded to his wife. Carla was good for him, he decided.

Mei Wei arrived with the tray of tea and a few pastries to accompany it. Carla took the tray from her thanking her and placed it on the table which sat between the two chairs before the fireplace. Mei Wei left just as quickly as she arrived and Iroh watched impressed as Carla poured the tea for them as if in a ceremony. He watched with approval as she presented the cups properly. Iroh thought his heart would burst as he saw how she passed the cup to her husband lovingly and how Zuko received it as if it was the most precious gift she had ever given. Iroh marveled at the level of respect two so young had for one another and he knew without a doubt they loved and cared for one another sincerely. He was ready to hear their story. "Carla, would you kindly tell me more of the story about Zuko entering your world and how you ended up here?" Carla looked to Zuko suddenly and he nodded confidently. Carla sighed determinedly. "Of course, General Iroh." Iroh made a face. "I'll have none of that "general" nonsense my dear! You will call me Uncle. We are family after all."

Carla nodded and smiled shyly. "Claro, Uncle. When Zuko appeared in my home, I was a student at the university I lived near. I was preparing to attend my next class when I heard a noise…" Zuko groaned in embarrassment at some of the more humiliating moments from their time together as Carla explained their story. When Carla got to the moment in the story where she chose to come with Zuko to his world, Iroh was wiping a rogue tear from his eye. He knew how love could make you take risks you never dreamed you would for those you love. He found it quite interesting that Koh took an interest in his nephew and his life and that he held the power to move time and space. He would have to do further research into Koh the Face Stealer and this history. Their story confirmed many things Iroh was sure of when he saw them: First, Carla was extremely intelligent. Second, Zuko had met his match with Carla in every way. Third, Carla must secretly be from the Fire Nation. She has more fire and passion than any of the benders he knows, and he knows plenty. That would come in handy when she became Fire Lady.

Iroh gave a beaming smile and beckoned Carla to come to him. He took his hands in hers and said, "I think fate and destiny had a hand in this relationship. You are the kind of woman that I would have approved of for my nephew and I am so glad you are in his life no matter how it came to be. You complement one another well, and you're already giving me grandbabies! Welcome to the family!" Carla grinned and turned to Zuko who had an equally happy smile on his face. His uncle approved!

Zuko quickly lost his smile when he remembered one thing: He and Carla were not officially married. This could create real problems of legitimacy for them once the baby came. Carla picked up on his mood change and said "Que onda, mi amor? What's going on?" Zuko looked to Carla and then to his uncle. He sighed. "Uncle, although Carla and I chose one another under Agni, we haven't had an official ceremony. I hope you're not disappointed in us…" Zuko looked away shamefaced. Iroh's brows furrowed. "Hm. From the story to told me, you didn't have time to get married on the fly, heh heh…" Iroh chuckled. Carla and Zuko stared at him dumbfounded. Iroh corrected. "Oh, what? Too soon?" He shrugged. "No matter, we will have a wedding here tonight! Jee is a captain and has the authority to marry people while at sea. We'll get you married right away and have a dinner celebration. How does that sound to you?"

Carla smiled and clapped excitedly then her face fell. "Oh! I don't have a dress to wear. I can't get married in this…" Iroh's eyes lit up. "Then it seems a shopping trip is in order, my dear. We will go with Mei Wei at once into the market. What do you say to this?" Carla squealed with delight while Zuko smacked his hand to his forehead. Carla and Iroh ignored Zuko and chatted excitedly. They prepared to go into town leaving Zuko in blessed silence. Zuko resolved he would do anything but follow his shopaholic uncle and overly excited wife through the marketplace as they looked at dozens of fabrics, knick-knacks and trinkets that all would begin to blend together after the third or fourth vendor. Perhaps now would be a good time to take a long hot bath and a nap before they returned.

At the market it was exactly as Iroh had hoped. Because Yu Dao was an old and well-established Fire Nation colony and trade city, it was one of the few successes where the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom survived symbiotically. There was a thriving marketplace teeming with vendors of just about anything a person could hope to buy. Iroh was looking for a few things in particular for Zuko, but of course he was never one to miss out on a good deal or two for himself. Mei Wei and Carla giggled and smiled as they looked at the "unmentionables" in the lingerie shop and Mei helped to find just the right ones for the "honeymoon" night. A silken red nightgown with a sheer gossamer robe in white edged in lace appealed to the women most. Carla thought it was both classy and appropriately sexy for her husband. "Oh dearie, if you weren't already in the family way, I'd say you'd be getting there pretty soon! Your husband is going to love that gown on you. What do you think Xie?"

The merchant who had been watching the two ladies grinned widely exposing the missing gaps in her smile. "Oh, I'd say her husband won't be getting' much sleep tonight, eh? Hee Hee, it makes me happy to see young love and to see what becomes of it." Xie looked to Carla whose cheeks tinged a light rose and said. "As my gift to ye, I'd like you to pick out a pair of the bloomers laying upon that shelf over there. Ye won't be needin' the upper wrappins…" She cackled. Then Xie pointed a thin and gnarled finger towards a shelf that had stacks of silken undergarments upon them. Carla bowed to Xie and smiled at Mei Wei who was already picking out a matching pair of undergarments to go with the nightgown and robe. Uncle Iroh had the foresight to give Mei Wei the money ahead of time so that he would not have to be a witness to the conversations that usually led to innuendo that were sometimes too much (but not really) for his old ears in shops like these.

The general and the two women managed to converge in the middle of the through way after a few hours of shopping and perusing. They decided that right then was as good a time as any to go and grab a light snack and a cup of tea before heading back to the inn. Carla gratefully took a cup of ginger and a few tarts as she still wanted to be careful about eating too much too soon and savored the warmth in her cup. Iroh had his favorite ginseng tea and Mei Wei took a delicate chrysanthemum tea with biscuits. "So, my dear," Iroh began to Carla. "Do you have any idea when we should expect to meet our little one?" Carla sipped thoughtfully. "Well, if my calculation of the days is correct, I expect the baby will arrive sometime around late summer or very early autumn."

Iroh hummed in thought. "Very good. It is still an auspicious time for a fire bender to be born." He remarked casually. Carla's eyes narrowed critically. "Uncle, why would it be important for the baby to be born in the summer? Zuko was born almost in the dead of winter and he's one of the most powerful benders I know." She sat with her arms crossed and waited for Iroh to respond. He took a careful sip of his tea and cleared his throat. "Zuko is probably best described as an…anomaly or an outlier. He shouldn't even be a bender or alive to be honest. He almost didn't survive the birthing process and his birth nearly killed his mother as well. Most fire benders are born when Agni's blessing is brightest and closest to the world. Zuko was truly lucky to be born." He said seriously. Carla looked at Iroh sincerely. "Or born lucky, don't you think Uncle?" She interjected. "Zuko is either a walking miracle or the strongest of all of us to be here and thriving." Iroh raised his eyebrows over his cup of tea. Carla smirked. "Either way, this child is very lucky to have Zuko as his or her father. He is going to be a wonderful parent, I think." Carla declared. Mei Wei held up her cup in a toast of agreement. Carla clinked cups with Mei Wei, and they drank to Zuko. Iroh chuckled his voice rumbling from deep in his belly. "I am very apt to agree with you now my dear. Indeed, my nephew is very, very lucky— to have a woman like you by his side. Shall we make our way back to the inn ladies?" Iroh asked while standing. He held his hand out to Carla and assisted to help her stand up. He did the same for Mei Wei and paid for the tea service on the way out of the shop. He left a few extra coins for the server and they made their way back to the inn and Zuko.

While on the through way, Iroh had a few questions he wanted to ask Carla, so he decided to broach them gently, casually. "Carla, I noticed that you speak a different language. I had never heard that one before. What do you call it?" Carla smiled. It's the native language of my parents' country. It's called Spanish. Zuko knows it very well and sometimes I use it out of habit more than anything, but also for times we don't want anyone to pry in our conversations. I learned Fire Tongue from Zuko too. There are people in my world who speak your language, but they call it Japanese or Nihongo there. It was how Zuko was able to work in my country. It helps to have knowledge of more than one language." Iroh stroked his beard. "Hmm. Zuko had a job there?" Carla nodded enthusiastically. "Si! Zuko was an ambassador for the university. He would assist new students at the school and get them acclimated to the university and help them get settled there. He was very good at his job and he was well liked by faculty and students alike. I think…it was good for him to help other people." Iroh nodded in agreement. "Yes, it helps not to think so much about your own circumstances to help others. I'm glad to know this." He said. "So am I." Mei Wei added. "This information helps me tremendously with a problem I've been tryin' to solve. Thank you for sharing that La La." Carla looked at Mei Wei suspiciously but kept her thoughts to herself as she continued walking.

As soon as the trio arrived at the hotel, Mei Wei whisked Carla up to her room and locked the door. Zuko was nowhere to be found and there was already a hot bath drawn up in the washroom. Carla again looked at Mei Wei suspiciously. "What is all this?" Carla demanded. Mei Wei chuckled heartily. "I'm helpin' ye get prepared for your wedding silly girl! The groom cannae look at the bride before the ceremony—it's rotten luck! An' we wanna make ye the prettiest bride in the nation for yer husband. Don't worry: your man is with Uncle makin' his own preparations. Now let's get ye ready to go…" Carla stood staring dumbfounded at Mei Wei. She didn't expect that she would have her own attendant for her wedding! She wiped a sneaky tear from her eye and sniffed to keep from opening the flood gates of tears that threatened to fall. "Thank you." she whispered. Mei Wei pulled Carla into a hearty embrace. "Your mother can't be here with you but if ye don't mind, I'll stand with ye."

At that, Carla broke into a full wail and cried into Mei Wei's shoulder. She gripped her tightly as if she'd be lost if she let go. Mei Wei stroked Carla's hair as if she were only a little girl who fell and scraped her knee. How brave she was to be in this world all alone with no one to call family! She would do all she could to be that family for Carla if she would allow it. Carla permitted herself to cry for a few minutes longer and took a deep breath to collect herself. She nodded at Mei Wei. "Ok, enough of this emotional stuff. I have a wedding to prepare for now. It won't do to look like I've been bawling my eyes out, will it? She sniffed a few more times and dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief that Mei Wei gave her.

"Alrighty then, dearie. Go and take your bath while the water's still warm. You don't wanna look like you're on yer way to a funeral do ya?" Mei Wei encouraged. Carla smiled and gave Mei Wei another hug before going into the bathroom. Without intending to, Carla began crying silently as she sat in the tub. She swiped at her eyes over and over as the hot tears continued to well up and fall into the bath. She felt so relieved because she wasn't alone but overwhelmed because her family wasn't there to be with her. Carla truly appreciated Mei Wei's gesture to be her stand in family and she knew that she had made a true friend in her.

Not a while later, Carla emerged from the bathroom wearing the thick white robe that was given to her by Mei Wei. She stepped into the room to a gorgeous surprise. Mei Wei had picked out a beautiful turquoise gown with light green flowers and vines embroidered with gold accents in the skirts. A bright and deep red trim edged the entire dress and overcoat of the dress. Long billowing sleeves flared at the ends of the coat and held the same embroidery and red edging. Carla stood speechless as she took in the dress she would wear for her wedding. She fought hard not to cry again. "Oh no ya don't!" Mei Wei exclaimed rushing to her side to wipe away inconvenient tears. "You're not crying anymore tears of joy or sadness until we get you married off! I've still got to do your makeup…" Carla stopped crying and laughed at Mei Wei's declaration. "Ok, I'll pull myself together. I don't know why I'm so emotional all of the sudden. Mei Wei grunted. "Oh. That's an easy one: it's the little one under your heart setting your humors all nilly willy. You'll level out eventually. For now, take deep breaths and think about that man who loves you so much." Carla sighed in exasperation. "Of course… I didn't even think of that. Mei Wei, I'm so glad you're here with me." Carla said. Mei Wei winked and sat Carla down in front of the vanity mirror.

Though Carla's hair had grown much longer since they were in Zuko's world it still only reached just past her shoulder blades. Mei Wei found it much easier to brush Carla's hair into a coif and attach hairpins and flowers in strategic places. She finished off the up-do with a stunning gold and opalescent comb carved with flowers matching the dress. Carla gasped at how much a hairstyle can change your appearance. She almost didn't recognize herself. "I gave you this hairstyle because it is actually a traditional Fire Nation marriage style. You'll be expected to wear it more often when you're out and about with your husband. Wearing your hair down signifies that you are unmarried and a virgin. It would be considered offensive if you wore your hair that way outside of your home, but I can show you a few more ways to wear your hair so that you can 'ave a little variety."

Carla swallowed nervously. She didn't realize how much things would change when she and Zuko made their marriage official. She took a deep breath. "I understand. I really don't know what I would have done without you." Mei Wei laughed. "Oh, you're plucky. You'd have lived and learned. I just got you the information faster than if you had gotten it from experience, ya?" Carla nodded for what felt like the thousandth time today. Mei Wei didn't give her time to dwell on anything. "Alright, dearie. On to your makeup now…" Mei Wei set about adding a light powder to Carla's face smoothing out her skin and making it appear lighter than she was. She took great care and attention with Carla's eyes adding a crushed blue-green iridescent powder to her eyelids and lining them with a dark charcoal like substance. She also painted Carla's lips in a brilliant and deep red lip paint with a small and fine tipped brush. She told Carla to keep her eyes and mouth closed for a moment until she went to get a hand mirror. She placed the mirror in Carla's hands and told her to open her eyes. "You can look now…" Carla opened her eyes to an entirely different woman. "Who is this? I don't even recognize myself. You've done an amazing job Mei Wei…I—I don't know what to say." Mei Wei huffed. "Say you're not about to mess up this beautiful job I just did on your makeup!" Carla burst out laughing at that and sighed with a smile. "Ok, no promises though."

Mei Wei helped Carla get into the multiple layers of her dress. Thankfully, each piece did not have to fit over her head. She did need help with the ties which had to have a specific knot to signify her status as a wife. Carla knew she still had a lot to learn, but she knew Mei Wei wouldn't steer her wrong. A sudden knock on the door signified that they were ready to begin the wedding and that the ladies needed to prepare to make their way down to the parlor. Mei Wei quickly finished the last tie on Carla's dress and gave her a pair or lovely slippers to wear that matched her gown.

Carla realized for the first time that Mei Wei had time to change between her own bath and getting dressed. Mei Wei was in a much simpler pale green gown, but looked just as lovely. She too wore her hair in the marriage coif and had a lighter dusting of makeup than Carla. Mei Wei smiled as she handed a sweet bouquet of roses, baby's breath and Panda Lilies to Carla. Carla took one last look at herself in the mirror and closed her eyes against the threat of tears. _No, no…I can't cry…can't cry._ She begged herself. Mei Wei gave Carla a supportive squeeze across her shoulders and urged her out of the door. As Carla approached the top of the stairs a sweet and up-tempo music began to play from the stage below. Eyes turned to look at Carla as she made her way down to the waiting crowd below. Inn guests and regulars gasped as they looked at the uncommonly pretty wife of they man they came to know as Li.

Carla spied Zuko at the other end of the parlor and smiled. He was dressed in a deep green robe with similar gold and red embroidery to Carla's and black silken pants. He had new black boots and his hair was pulled up into a nearly flawless top knot tied with red and black ribbon. Even without the crown he looked every inch the Prince of the Fire Nation he was supposed to be. When he looked up at his wife on the stairs, Zuko's mouth dropped open and his face grew red in embarrassment. He was on the verge of tears at the breathtaking sight of his bride and mother of his child. She looked like a vision or an angel. He knew he would marry Carla ten times a day just to have such a beautiful woman by his side. When Carla reached Zuko he took her hand and gave it a light squeeze. She looked into his eyes and stopped. Her eyes grew wide at a sight she didn't expect to see. Zuko had a black eye! The music screeched to a stop when La La shouted. "Que carajo! Li, que ha pasado a su ojo? What… happened?" she demanded gesturing towards his eye with her free hand. Li shrugged, "I kinda got dragged into a bar fight. Can I explain after the wedding?" Carla looked around the room for any culprits who looked like they were involved. She was going to deal with them swiftly after she and her husband were done getting married. She nodded surely and took his hand again. "Fine." she quipped. "But this is not over…" She said emphasizing her words for the whole audience. A few random male voices cleared their throats knowing that they may or may not have had a little to do with the groom's black eye. Iroh, Mei and Jing tried to stifle a laugh and Jee stood stock still trying to remain as stoic as possible so as to maintain some modicum of decorum. Jee nodded to Zuko and cleared his throat.

"Who here gives this woman to this man in marriage?" Jee asked in an official voice. "We do!" Iroh, Mei and Jing said in unison. Carla looked over to them and smiled in appreciation. Zuko too smiled in thanks to his family and friends. Jee continued, "Friends we are gathered here today to join this man and woman, Li and La La, in the sacred and loving bond of matrimony under Agni. Are there any here who protest this union or see any reason they should not be joined to one another? Not a sound could be heard among anyone in the room. "Very well" Jee said. "Do the bride and groom have the sacred rings? Zuko smiled looking to his left and Iroh came forth with a pillow holding two simple but elegant gold bands. Iroh first held the pillow out to Zuko then to Carla. They took the rings and waited.

Jee spoke loudly, "Li, will you please place the ring on your bride's finger and repeat after me?" Zuko nodded and placed the ring on La La's finger. Jee began. "With this ring, I bind my love, my honor, my fidelity and strength to you. I will protect, support and defend you in all causes for the joys, sorrows, and day to day. Carla, I pledge myself to you." Zuko repeated every word sincerely and surely. He smiled as he finished his vows and Carla glowed with affection and delight. Jee then turned to Carla. "Carla will you please place the ring on your groom's finger and repeat after me? Carla did as she was asked and waited. Jee continued. "With this ring, I bind my love, my honor, my fidelity and strength to you. I will protect, support and defend you in all causes for the joys, sorrows, and day to day. Li, I pledge myself to you." Carla said the first of her vows with a slight waver from nervousness but then declared confidently her pledge to her husband. Zuko grinned from ear to ear and squeezed her hand once again. Jee turned to the audience, "See now witnesses that these two have vowed and pledged themselves to one another. Let it be known to all that this man and this woman belong to one another and may none come between." He looked down at Zuko and Carla with a smile and a wink. "You may now seal your union with a kiss."

Whoops and cheers went up around the room as Zuko grabbed Carla around the waist and planted his lips firmly on hers. Cheers grew louder as they deepened the kiss and Carla dropped her bouquet. The crowd laughed in mirth at the antics of the new husband and wife and many well wishes began to go up around the room. Jee announced to the crowd that food had been prepared for all attending and that the new family would partake of a meal privately with their family members and close friends. A rowdy song rang out suddenly and the couple took it as the cue to follow Mei Wei into the private parlor where the meal for them had been prepared.

Behind the closed doors Jee stood at a pre-ordained spot in the room and beckoned Zuko and Carla to come and stand before him. "Now that we have you officially married as Li and La La we must legitimize your marriage as Zuko and Carla. Of course, it would not do to have you use your real names in public as the name of Zuko is outlawed and potentially unsafe even in the far away colony of Yu Dao. Fire Lord Ozai made it clear that no one was to support the banished prince in his endeavors, nor were he to return to Fire Nation soil for any reason until the Avatar was captured. So to even be here now doing this puts us all at risk and danger and could be considered treason. Are you sure this is the step you want to take Prince Zuko?" Zuko didn't hesistate. "The fact that we are all here tells me that love is greater than the potential risks." He looked to Carla. "Are you Ok with this?" Carla smirked. "I threw my lot in with you years ago. I'm not going anywhere Zuko. I love you." Zuko sighed in relief and turned to his captain. "Jee this is what we want. Please go ahead with the ceremony." He said solemnly. Jee smiled and nodded respectfully to the young couple. He took his time and gave them a proper Fire Nation ceremony so that whenever the time came, both Zuko's wife and child would be recognized as legitimate and whatever privilege restored to him would also be extended to his family. Jee and Iroh knew it was a great risk they were taking, but one that they believed was destiny's fodder and would have a great payoff in the end.


	4. Chapter 4--Luna De Miel (Honeymoon)

**A/N: Hi Everyone! I have been mused and motivated by Carla so much, that I have been working on this story a little more than my other main one (Blue Spirit Awakens). I appreciate all the love! I forgot to put an author's note in the last chapter from the sheer need to post, but I hope you all have been following along and enjoying the tale. I realize that I have to go back to the Portal ficlets and post a note directing people here. I have already written the Epilogue for Prince Zuko Finds a Portal, but I must finish Carla's tale first LOL so that you can go back to the other. If you have been reading and have questions for me, don't hesitate to ask or even if you want to leave comments or whatevs, feel free. I'd love to hear from you. **

**Disclaimer: It's fan fiction.**

**Chapter 4: Luna De Miel (Honeymoon)**

Zuko and Carla planned to spend a few days away from the inn after the wedding so that they could have an official honeymoon together as husband and wife. As they rode away from the inn, family and friends cheered and drank sake in honor of the couple. Many gave gifts with pouches of currency to help the couple begin their new life. Iroh gave his nephew provisions and money for the journey so that they could be comfortable, and Mei Wei gave Carla an ample supply of ginger tea and biscuits so that she could be comfortable. The newlyweds received both sets of supplies gratefully and took their ostrich horse, Lily, to go to a village resort a half day's ride away. The resort boasted of hot springs, waterfalls, and private cabanas perfect for a lover's retreat. With Carla's stomach settling more and more from the ginger, the ride that was usually arduous and upsetting was pleasantly calm. Carla hummed a happy tune as they rode along. Zuko took her hand and held it to his lips in a tender and affectionate kiss. Carla smiled.

It felt so good to finally feel like they were on the right track together. Jee's ceremony with them in the private parlor was much more solemn and prolonged than the simple and slightly frivolous one they had in the inn's bar room, but neither ceremony felt less important than the other. The public wedding would solidify the validity of their relationship in people's eyes so that even if legitimacy came into question, they had an entire town of people who would stand and verify that they were indeed husband and wife. Even the ruffians Carla gave a stern "talking to" after the wedding wouldn't dare say otherwise. Not when they knew that Carla would gut them like pigs. She pulled her Bowie knife from her boot and threw it just centimeters from the rabble rousers' heads to show them she wasn't kidding around with them. The knife stuck fast and shuddered from the force of her throw. One of the men tried to remove the knife, but it was held in the wall as if it were glued there. She reached for her other boot and the men shook like leaves begging her not to do anything to them. Carla smirked and walked over to the knife in the wall and took it out in one clean yank. The three men's eyes grew as wide as saucers. This woman was either a witch or a Spirit. Either way they didn't want whatever she planned to do them next. The men vowed to apologize to her husband for dragging him into their shenanigans and potentially ruining his wedding day. They also promised to leave the new family alone from here on out. Mei and Jing laughed so hard from the display that they fell to the floor behind the bar. Tears ran down Mei's cheeks as she continued to laugh on the ground. They didn't know Carla had it in her to handle those knuckleheads, but then again, she handles her husband just fine and he has One temper to rule them all ™, if that bar room brawl before the wedding was any indication. Those two were one couple not to be trifled with in their estimation.

Zuko and Carla arrived at the village resort before nightfall. The resort was located on the Su Oku River. It was a unique facility because it was built on the river on pipes and rocks. The area used to be occupied by the Fire Nation but had become a lavish spot that welcomed visitors of any nation as long as their money was gold or silver. The couple dressed in neutral colors and wore their hair in a common fashion so that any passersby would assume they were from the Earth Kingdom. Carla's complexion made it easy to assume and Zuko's scar made it certain. A scar like that only told people that he encountered the business end of a fire bender and was more than likely of mixed parentage because he was attacked despite his pale skin. He couldn't help how he was born, and people left the obviously happy newlyweds alone. Upon entering the resort, the husband and wife were warmly greeted by a concierge and given complementary robes. "Welcome to our fabulous resort!" Once receptionist said. "How long will you be staying with us?" Zuko looked to his wife and smiled. "We're on our honeymoon so we'd like to stay for about a week." The young woman behind the desk gave a knowing smile. "Wonderful and congratulations to you both…Would it be too forward to assume that you would like one of our private cabins along the shore?" she asked. Zuko smirked and shook his head. "That would not be too forward at all, in fact it sounds perfect, thank you!"

The receptionist nodded and checked her ledger for open rooms and keys. Carla whispered in her husband's ear and Zuko perked up. "Oh, while you're checking on the room, we would also like to sign up for a couple's massage. Do you have something like that?" he asked. The receptionist smiled showing a brilliant white set of teeth. "Why yes, we have several packages to choose from. Would you like to look at the list?" Carla nodded enthusiastically as Zuko took the paper listing the types of massage packages they could select. There was hot rock massage, deep tissue massage, chakra clearing massage and many others. Zuko's eye grew wide at one exceptionally racy package that is too risqué to mention in this story. Carla blushed deep crimson when she saw that particular offering. How would something like that even be possible? Oh, what cannot be unseen…They settled on a basic package that massaged for an hour and followed up with aromatherapeutic oils. Maybe the masseuse would have oils good for nausea and relaxation.

Within minutes, the couple were making their way with Lily to the cabin. A bellhop accompanied them to assist with unloading their gear and feeding their animal. Zuko gave the young boy a couple of coins for his trouble and the boy nodded his thanks as he took Lily in the direction of the stable. The cabin bespoke a simple elegance with a large bed covered in satin sheets in the center of the main wall. Wall hangings with images of mountains and majestic wilderness scenes added to the ambiance of rest and relaxation. Two large windows allowed plenty of light into the room while curtains allowed for privacy. The bathing room was ample with a large heart shaped bathtub for two. A shelf near the tub had a variety of glass and ceramic bottles with stoppers. Carla went over to pick up a clear glass bottle with a purple tinted liquid and pulled the stopper. A heady aroma filled the area quickly and Carla put the stopper back on before she reacted to it one way or another. They would have to be careful with whatever they chose for bath time. Zuko watched his wife in the bathroom looking at the bottles, soaps carved in various shapes, and the towels folded like birds of paradise and smiled. She held one bottle in her hand and gazed out the window deep in thought. He loved how she loved simple things. Carla could appreciate life in its finest forms and also in its least complicated. He hoped to one day be able to share the world, his world, with her like that.

Zuko walked up behind Carla quietly and put his arms around her. Before he could stop her Carla hit him in the ribs, the nose and had his arm behind his back in an excruciatingly painful hold. He was sure if he moved his shoulder would dislocate. "Mi amor! Stop! It's me—it's, Ah-ah-ahhhgh!" Zuko shouted. Carla's eyes grew wide with horror and she released him immediately. Her mind was in an entirely different world, literally. She didn't realize where she was for a moment and the moves were instinctual. "Oh my God! Zuko! I—I don't know what happened. One minute I'm looking at soap and the next I'm in the mall on 17th Street. I completely blanked…Ohhh, my love… I hurt you!" She wailed. Carla urged Zuko back into the bedroom and sat him on the bed. By the look of his shoulder she knew she dislocated it. Carla was going to have to pop it back in place. Her voice trembled. "It's dislocated. I have to push it back into place Zuko. Zuko just moaned his response in a series of grunts. She knew it meant to just 'get it done'. Carla swallowed hard. Zuko tensed from the pain. She knew he would be anticipating the jerk. "I need you to relax, babe, I won't pull it until I know you're ready." Zuko exhaled and nodded. In that exact moment, Carla pushed his shoulder back into place. A loud crack resounded in the room and Zuko screamed. "Arrrrrrgh! I thought you would wait until I was ready!" Carla took a deep breath. "You were…If I gave you time to think about it, it would have never gotten done. I— I should get you some ice." She said with sorrow in her voice.

Carla rummaged through their medical supplies bag and got out a fold of white material to make a sling for Zuko's arm. "You can't move your arm right now. This sling will help immobilize it." Carla moved her husband's arm as gently as she dared. She secured the sling in a knot near his neck and helped him to scoot back on the bed. Carla made him lie down until she could return. "I'll be back, OK?" she said uncertainly. Zuko grunted in discomfort. Carla fought the urge to cry in front of her husband. Realizing she was going into the resort where everyone heard they were newlyweds forced Carla to pull herself together. She couldn't cry, not in the first hour of being here… She pushed her shoulders back, took a deep breath and went straight to the receptionist. She forced her voice to be confident. "Hi, my husband had a slight accident in the bathroom and dislocated his shoulder. I need ice to alleviate the pain and swelling. Do you have any?" The receptionist eyed Carla curiously and somewhat judgmentally then became professional again. "Ah yes, we actually import ice from the nearby mountains. I'll have our bellhop Chan bring you some right away… and would you like for us to send our physician on call? A dislocation sounds pretty serious…" Carla sighed. "Yes, to both please. Perhaps he can prescribe some herbs for his pain as well." The receptionist nodded and called to the bellhop who assisted them earlier. Chan ran quickly to fetch the physician and then brought a bucket full of clean clear and white ice and some fresh cloths to assist Carla with making cold packs for her husband's shoulder. They walked in silence across the bridge to their side of the river.

Chan saw the look on Carla's face and smiled, "Don't worry ma'am people have accidents here all the time. There's so much water here, it's bound to happen. Some accidents are not as decent as your husband's was. I remember one time the Dragon of the West was here, and he was in the hot springs and put his back out when these twins—" Carla looked mortified at the mention of her uncle. "Ok, I'm gonna stop you there chief! Uh, isn't there some sort of client privacy privilege policy thingy here?" Carla asked desperately. Chan was mortified at his misstep. "Oh, I'm sorry ma'am. I was trying to make you feel better." Carla smiled. "I really appreciate that, really. Um, look. It never happened unless you mention it, Ok?" Chan smiled and nodded. "Ok, thank you ma'am! Thank you!" Carla smiled again trying not to think about Zuko's uncle with anyone in anyway other than friendship (Agni help her). As they entered the cabin, the doctor was already in looking at Zuko's shoulder. "Ah, looks like your wife has returned with ice. Just what the doctor ordered, ha ha!" Zuko groaned in pain more from the bad pun than his actual pain. The doctor ignored him. "Well Miss, it looks like you did a great job of putting your husband's shoulder back in socket. I've given him some pain killing herbs that will help with the swelling too. Li's shoulder will bruise, and he will be sore for the rest of this week and more than likely next week. You should keep it iced and I'd cancel that couples' massage if I were you." Carla's face fell. "This is all my fault. I'm so sorry my love!"

At this, Carla did cry. She felt like she ruined their entire honeymoon! Zuko crawled over to his wife and put his good arm around her. This only made Carla cry harder. The doctor seeing that his work was done and there was nothing he could do for a broken heart, signaled to Chan and the two left quietly without a word. The doctor made a mental note to come back and check on the couple throughout the week. Carla hiccuped between sobs and Zuko rubbed her back in small circles until her crying subsided. When Carla was all cried out Zuko said, "You know, you can't ruin a honeymoon I've been on for months, mi pajarita. This is a small mishap. We'll make the best of it right? We can still visit the waterfalls, and the hot springs. We can go for walks and have dinner at the local restaurants." Zuko smiled at his next thought. "I even bet they have a theatre we can attend. We could see _Love Amongst the Dragons_… or _The Emperor's Last Wife_? Ok, maybe not that one." Carla tried to stifle a smile at his last suggestion. She pressed her lips together to keep from laughing. Pretty soon she couldn't hold it and giggled uncontrollably. Zuko kissed the top of her head and Carla sighed in relief to know that her husband was still in good spirits. She leaned her head on his good shoulder and kissed his hand that was in hers. She smiled knowing that their love is indeed for better or for worse.

Zuko took her chin with his free hand and tilted her head up to meet his. "There's my girl…" he whispered. He gave her a gentle kiss across her lips then kissed her again. His tongue sought purchase between her lips, and she opened to him eagerly. They moaned in unison at the sensation of joining tongues tasting and relishing in each other's unique essence. Carla turned her body to give Zuko better access to her mouth and straddled his lap. Zuko moaned at the unexpected shift in pressure and wrapped his arm around Carla's waist pulling her closer to himself as he deepened the kiss even more. Now it was Carla's turn to moan in pleasure at the movement. Carla pulled back from the kiss breathlessly. "Zuko…I need you." she rasped. Zuko nodded and returned to kissing her as his hand began to roam his favorite landscape. He slid his hand under her bottom to push her up and get better access to her lips and neck. Carla leaned back slightly and began loosening the ties to her robe and skirts. Zuko opened her robe gently with his teeth exposing her smooth caramel skin beneath and gently peppered her with kisses along her collarbone. Carla moaned again from the feeling of his warm lips on her skin sending a tingling along her torso. Carla called out. "My God you must be as high as a kite! This isn't hurting you, is it? Don't stop though…" Zuko muffled his laugh in her shoulder and whispered along her neck. "I'm going to show you how high I am…" Zuko lifted Carla up with his one arm under her bottom and turned them both towards the bed. They fell with him landing on top. Carla squealed in delight at the drop and lovingly wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck as gently as she could. Maybe the honeymoon wasn't ruined after all…

The next morning, the floor was littered with skirts, tunics, pants and undergarments. Somehow Zuko managed to keep on the sling binding his shoulder, but they were a tangle of limbs and sheets upon the bed. Carla woke up first reveling in the first rays of sunlight pouring through the window. She watched as her husband stirred beneath her and eventually opened his eyes. He was shocked to see that Carla was awake first. She was leaning over him her blue green eyes staring into molten gold ones. He smiled. "Good Morning, Mrs. Alvarez-Tanaka-Honda/Alvarez-Sozin-Kasai or whoever the hell you are today…" Carla slapped his chest playfully. "Ha…ha! You don't know who the hell you are this week either, mi amor…" Zuko threw his head back roaring with laughter. He stopped and cried out suddenly, "Ahhh, that's actually funny, but this hurts so bad…haaah." Zuko's laugh became a grimace and whine in seconds.

Carla sprung to action. "Shall I get the physician for you? He can get you more pain medication. How can I help?" Zuko's voice was barely a whisper. Carla couldn't hear him. "Speak up love! I can't hear you." She said worriedly. Zuko whispered again. "What? I— I can't understand you!" She felt panic creeping up her spine and leaned in closer. "Zuko?" she asked timidly. When Carla was only an inch or two away from his face, Zuko reached his hand around the back of her head and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Carla slightly disoriented resisted for less than a moment then shifted gears when she realized he was alright. When she came up for air, Carla slapped his chest again the sound echoing against the room's acoustics. "You tricked me! Man, don't cry wolf…What if you're hurting for real next time?" Zuko chuckled again as he lay looking up at her from his pillow. He sighed resolutely. "You're right babe. I'm sorry. I won't do it again, but you looked so cute when you worried about me! I just had to kiss you…" Carla frowned. "Zuko…" Zuko rolled his eyes. "Ok, Ok. No more crying wolf. My shoulder does hurt, but not nearly as much as it did yesterday. Thank you for taking care of me." He whispered moving Carla's hair out of her face and stroking her cheek with his thumb.

She smiled thinly. "You wouldn't have needed me to take care of you if I hadn't hurt you in the first place." She said sadly. Zuko sat up pulling Carla up next to himself. "Hey, don't do that. It was a reflex. You didn't even think about it when it happened. I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that." He said. Carla shook her head. "But we were in a safe space! It was just the two of us. I was looking at soap for crying out loud! There was no reason for me to react. I don't like it Zuko. You shouldn't have to walk around like you're on eggshells with me." Zuko made a face. "I don't… walk like I'm on eggshells with you, I'm not afraid of you (as much as you think):but I should remember that you are trained in hand to hand combat and multiple martial arts and that sneaking up behind you may not be the best idea…Lesson learned." Carla chuffed. "You are determined for me not to have this pity party, aren't you?" Zuko smirked. "Duh, we're on our honeymoon." Carla rolled her eyes and planted a sweet kiss on her husband's nose.

Two more passionate rounds of lovemaking (not counting the one in the heart shaped tub) and a meal delivered to the room later, Zuko and Carla decided to get up, get dressed and explore their surroundings. The first area they wanted to see was the nearby hot springs. Carla couldn't use the springs fully because of the baby, but she didn't mind putting her feet in the water and letting Zuko soak out his stress. The hot springs were natural pools created by former volcanic activity in the area and left semi-shallow pools of steaming hot waters that many used for de-stressing and detoxing. Zuko positioned himself between his wife's legs as she sat on the wide stone rim of the pool. He leaned his head back into her lap and Carla stroked his hair in a relaxing cadence. She pulled his silky hair from his face and forehead in a rhythmic pattern that made him drowsy. He was almost asleep when he heard the sound of playing children. "Did you hear that, babe?" he mumbled. Carla listened. "It just sounds like children, mi amor. Don't worry about it. Go to sleep…" she entreated.

Zuko smirked and closed his eyes again as he rested his head against his wife's lap. Carla heard the children laughing and playing what sounded like a game of chase. She looked up and around to see if the children were nearby when she caught a glimpse of blue and white. The large furry animal was flying in loops and had six legs and a tail like a beaver. His telltale rumbling groan shook the atmosphere. She knew that animal anywhere! It was Appa. Oh. My. God! It's Appa…The Avatar's flying bison was nearby which could only mean... Zuko sat up immediately and said breathlessly. "I know that sound…Ugh! We gotta go. Wherever that kid and his entourage are trouble follows. We cannot stay here." Carla was livid. "Baby! It's our honeymoon! Look!" She said pointing in the sky watching the bison disappear into the horizon. "They're already leaving." She observed. Zuko was unfazed. "Yes, and now my sister (and Agni knows who else) will be here in less than an hour! I know she's tracking the Avatar. After that whole mess between me and Admiral Zhao my father has probably branded me a traitor already. Look, I know my sister Azula: She has tracked the Avatar's location and has anticipated his next step. She's worse, La La, much, much worse than dealing with the Avatar's bad luck. We can't afford to stay here anymore, my love." Zuko moved faster than Carla had ever seen him move to get out of the hot spring. He helped Carla down gently with the uninjured arm and pulled her along swiftly to their cabin. Zuko redressed and they packed their bags as quickly as they could. Zuko went to pay their bill.

Carla waited by the cabin for Chan to bring the ostrich horse and for Zuko to return. Just as Zuko entered the cabin, a large dirigible bearing the insignia of the Fire Lord flew overhead landing on the opposite side of the river. Chan knocked on the door just as the dirigible landed. "Oi! There's a huge balloon on the other side of the river and it's from the Fire nation!" He said excitedly. "I wonder who it is…" Chan said aloud. "No one we need to see…" Zuko mumbled to himself. He looked at the young boy. "Hey Chan, is there another way across the river other than through the resort?" he asked. Chan looked at him curiously. "Well yah, but it's a whole day's journey going east through the mountains. Why not go through the resort? Those Fire Nation folks are probably just on vacation…" Zuko shook his head. "Even so, I'd rather not run in with anyone from the Fire Nation at this time in my life. I don't have good history with them…" Chan immediately looked at the scar on Zuko's face and nodded. "Understood. I'll help you get to the path at the base of the mountain but then you two are on your own. It'll look suspicious if I'm missing too long." Zuko nodded in agreement. Chan added "Hey, if it's that important. I don't know where you went." Zuko smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Thank you, Chan." He said sincerely.

Zuko tried to hand Chan some gold coins, but he wouldn't take them. He shook his head. "Your pretty wife was very kind to me when she didn't have to be. I could have lost me job the other day if she were mean spirited like some of those rich fancy women. Consider our debt settled ma'am." Chan winked at Carla and she smiled winking back. "Settled. Thank you, Chan. Li, I think it's time to go…" Carla said nervously. Zuko and Carla donned their cloaks and put their hoods on to hide their faces. Chan looked around to make sure the coast was clear and took the couple around the back of the cabin and up through the woods to the mountain path that he told them about. Zuko made sure they weren't being followed and walked Lily and his wife along the mountain path as quickly as he dared. He gave Chan a heartfelt handshake for his help and nodded. "If there's ever a time our paths cross again, and I can help you Chan, I will…" Zuko said with sincerity. Chan nodded. "Take care, Mr. Li. Perhaps we'll all meet again…" La La took Chan's hand and gave it a squeeze. Chan smiled and turned quickly to make his way back to the resort before he was missed. He meandered along different paths and took himself back to the stables to pretend he had a nap just in case anyone asked about his whereabouts.

At the resort, a receptionist just realized the mistake she made in letting who she now knew was the former prince of the Fire Nation get away. Though, she actually didn't know who he was when he came to the resort. "He used a false name your highness. Both he and his wife. We try to respect client privacy." She said trying to keep her voice calm though it shook nervously. Azula smiled maliciously as she rolled up the arrest poster of her brother. "I see. So, you essentially just confessed to committing treason by aiding and abetting a traitor to the Fire Nation." The receptionist's eyes grew wide at the accusation. How can she be accused of treason when she's not even from the Fire Nation? Princess Azula has no jurisdiction! But she wasn't stupid enough to say it out loud knowing the Princess has a nasty temper and would not hesitate to turn her into ashes. She sat silently. Mai stopped sharpening her senbon momentarily at something the receptionist said. "Wait. Did you say he had a wife?" The receptionist sat like a deer in headlights. Azula rolled her eyes. "Yes, she did Mai, but that isn't very important right now. We will find them as soon as we figure out where they're going. My guess is they will remain in the Earth Kingdom. My brother isn't dumb enough to go anywhere in the Fire Nation. He knows that would result in instant death. He wouldn't put his precious new wife in harm's way either, so where would you go if you were trying to be incognito?

Ty Lee jumped up and down excitedly. "Ooh, I know! I know! He'd go to the city where the girls are pretty—hee hee! Ba Sing Se!" It was Mai's turn to roll her eyes. "You know Ty Lee, sometimes you're not always as dumb as you sound…" Ty Lee's smile fell. "Hey, no need to be mean about it! You're just upset Zuko didn't marry you like you wanted…" Mai glared daggers at Ty Lee and gripped her senbon a little tighter. Ty Lee didn't look ready to take back what she said, and her stance said, "Bring it." Azula cleared her throat before the moment turned into Girls Gone Wild: Earth Kingdom Edition ™. "Ladies, although it would be terribly fun to watch, this really isn't he time or place for your petty squabbles. We are wasting this poor young lady's time when she could be servicing other customers." The receptionist looked as if she would faint. "I think Ty Lee is right and we will be tracking my brother in the Earth Kingdom from here on out in addition to the Avatar. Let's go." Azula walked out without waiting to see if her two friends would follow. It was understood. Follow.

Near the resort on the back side of the stables a small boy released a coded message by secret messenger hawk to the Grand Lotus currently residing in Yu Dao:

_Esteemed Grandfather Ren, (Stop)_

_Your children are in good health. (Stop) They have gone to see Auntie Shan and will return home soon. (Stop) They encountered some predators near the great river prompting them to take a longer, but less hazardous route. (Stop) _

_Much love to you and your family, _

_Onii Chan (Stop—End of message)_.

This messenger hawk had been specially trained to avoid any vessels bearing the Fire Nation insignia and it flew low until it was out of the view and range of a large dirigible flying west over the Su Oku River.

Zuko and Carla travelled most of the night to put as much distance between themselves and his sister as possible. They came upon a small stream where they could water and feed Lily and get a little sleep before moving on the next morning. They opted not to unpack and roll out bedding or build a fire even though the weather was colder as they went up the mountain. They wore their cloaks to bed and Zuko used his inner fire to keep them warm throughout the night. Carla fell asleep almost instantly tucking into his uninjured side breathing low and evenly as the night noises grew quieter. Zuko being a light sleeper allowed himself to rest only a couple of hours at a time in order to stay aware of their surroundings. The only things sounding off throughout the night was the hooting of the owl hawks looking for their nighttime meal. The next morning crystalline frost littered the ground and leaves of nearby plumage as a chill fell over the mountainside. Zuko roused Carla gently. "Levanta, mi amor. Tenemos que ir. Get up love, we have to go…" Carla murmured still groggy with sleep. "Hmm, solo cinco minutos mas, Mami. Estoy cansada…" Zuko laughed softly. "I know you're tired Carla, but we have to get moving now." Carla opened her eyes and looked at Zuko. "Did I just call you Mami?" Zuko gave a full laugh now. "I won't tell if you won't. Come on mi pajarita we have to go now." Carla grunted once and allowed Zuko to help her sit up then stand.

Carla stretched her limbs as she went over to Lily to greet her. Lily snorted her disapproval and moved away from Carla. Uh oh. Perhaps Lily was upset at being in the cold all night with no fire to warm her. Carla was sure Lily was going to get Zuko with her beak today. Zuko grimaced and took in a deep breath of mountain air. He exhaled releasing a huge plume of steam. "Yeah she's gonna get me today…" he said. As Zuko reached out to take Lily's reins, the ostrich horse reared her head and snapped viciously. "Zuko grabbed Lily around the neck to still her talking calmly and firmly. He stroked her neck while talking. "Lily, no! I know you're upset about not having a fire last night, but we couldn't risk getting caught. There are people out who want to hurt us. That includes La La and the baby. We are trying to get back home to our nice warm inn and you to your stable. I can't make a fire, but if you let me, I'll warm you up a little." Lily snorted and tossed her head. Zuko smirked. "You have to play nice Lily…" Lily snorted one last time for good measure and Zuko began stroking her with his hand warming it just enough for Lily to soak the heat in. The ostrich horse visibly calmed and rubbed her head against Zuko as he continued to warm her. Carla smiled and wiggled her eyebrows. "You really seem to have a way with women Zuko." Zuko kept warming Lily and turning his head so that Carla couldn't see the heat rush to his face. "We need to get moving." Zuko said gruffly avoiding Carla's gaze. Carla walked over to Zuko and got right in his face. "Lucky for you, you only have to cater to just one woman." She teased. Zuko looked into Carla's eyes and said matter of factly. "Damn right."

He kissed Carla gently and held her steady as she climbed on the ostrich horse. Lily only gave a mild protest as she wanted Zuko to keep warming her a little longer. Zuko smirked and said, "Get us home Lily." The journey which should have only taken a half day's walk turned into a week. They stayed on the less travelled paths and avoided the main roads as much as possible until they saw the signs for Yu Dao. As Carla and Zuko entered the inn, Mei and Jing ushered them into the private parlor just behind the dining hall and bar. "Oh, thank goodness you're back home safe!" Mei said breathlessly. "We were so worried about you until we got the message from Chan. Did anyone hurt ya? La La, how are ya feelin'? How's the little one?" Carla took a breath. "We're good, the baby's fine. Though I am suddenly starving! Do you think we could get something to eat?" Mei Wei laughed heartily. "Of course! Road rations are hardly fittin' for a growing baby. I hope that's a sign that things are on the up now with the morning sickness…" Carla looked up thoughtfully. "Now that you mention it, I haven't had morning sickness the entire time we were travelling. Maybe you're right, Mei."

As if to prove Mei and Carla wrong, the room began to spin and Carla swayed as she held onto a nearby table. "Whoa. I feel… dizzy..." Carla slurred. On instinct, Zuko moved to catch Carla whose eyes fluttered closed as she fainted. "Carla… Carla!" Zuko shouted in terror. His voice screaming was the last thing Carla heard.

Muffled voices and whispers floated in and out of Carla's hearing as she tried to open her eyes. She groaned from the heaviness in her head and tried to speak. "Zu…Zuk…" She groaned. A chair scraped against the floor violently and in two beats she felt a warm hand on hers. "La?" Zuko asked hopefully. Carla pinched her eyes closed while trying to open them. Her mouth was dry and she croaked her next words. "Zuko, what hap—" She started. Zuko moved quickly and returned with a cup of warm liquid. He placed the cup against Carla's lips and allowed her to drink slowly. She tried to clear her throat and her eyes felt less heavy. Before she could speak again Zuko answered her question. "You fainted. One minute you were talking about eating, and the next you dropped to the floor. I didn't know what to think I—" Zuko stopped himself to take a deep breath. He swallowed a lump in his throat and tried to change the subject. "How do you feel now?" he asked tentatively. Carla tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace. "A little better." She croaked. "I'm still hungry." She added. Zuko and someone who sounded like Iroh chuckled.

"Uncle?" Carla asked. Iroh walked into her line of sight. "Hello my dear. It is good to see you with us again. I think you two may have waited too long between meals on the road. In your condition, the baby will take her nutrients whether you eat or not." Carla nodded. She remembered reading that somewhere from a science textbook or was it a magazine? "I didn't mean to scare you guys. I'm so glad we're home. That near run in with Azula was terrifying! We were just trying to get to safety. I don't think either of us thought much about eating." Carla explained. Zuko nodded in agreement and added, "Even so, we'll make up for lost time and meals, right? What would you like to eat, my love?" Carla smiled at her husband and squeezed his hand gently. "I could really go for a bowl of Mei Wei's clear soup. Can we see if she has any?" she asked. Iroh laughed heartily. "I think Mei will make just about anything your heart desires my niece. I will go and see if that can be arranged for you." Iroh suggested. Zuko smiled gratefully at his uncle's thoughtfulness and nodded. Iroh placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. He didn't know about Zuko's honeymoon injury so Zuko winced slightly though he didn't complain. Iroh gave him a curious look before he left to go find Mei and Jing.

Within minutes with Iroh close behind her, Mei returned to the parlor hoisting a tray once again laden with clear soup, a meal for Zuko and tea and cakes for Iroh. Carla's body responded instantly to the wholesome meal and perked up. Soon she was sitting up fully and talking and laughing with the others. Mei Wei smiled as she removed the empty bowl and dishes. She knew whatever forces propelled the young couple to go a whole week out of their way, more than likely without much food and water just to stay safe, was bad news. Mei Wei was thankful that they made it back to the inn safely. Chan's note indicated they ran into serious trouble at Su Oku so she knew they probably didn't worry much about anything else except staying out of sight. The priority was getting home. She determined she would care for and nurse them both back to health if that's what they needed. Zuko looked as if he hadn't slept in the entire week of travel. It wouldn't do for him to not take care of himself and then fall ill. She was beginning to see Zuko and Carla as her own children though they were also the future monarchs of her country and she couldn't help but worry about them.

"Alright you two," Mei Wei said in a motherly voice. "I think it's a good idea ye both head to your room for some rest. It's sounds like ye've had quite a journey and the rest could do ye mighty good, ya?" Zuko ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Yes, I think rest is a great idea. Thank you for everything Mei Wei. Zuko looked to Carla whose eyes were bleary and pink. "Are you ready to go upstairs my love?" He asked. Carla groaned rubbing her neck as if it was sore now. "Definitely…" she whispered. Zuko bowed to his Uncle and Mei and gently helped his wife stand. She was steadier on her feet now, but Zuko took no chances and supported her shoulder with his arm as they left the parlor. Iroh noted that he used his right arm instead of his left. He remembered Zuko also winced in pain when he touched his left shoulder earlier. Zuko was left-handed though he fought evenly with dual Dao blades. He knew now that he would question his nephew in the morning about just what kind of trouble they ran into at the Su Oku river before coming back to Yu Dao.


	5. Chapter 5--A Shift in Understanding

**A/N: This chapter is helping me to set up for the next arc. Chapter 5 is directly related to Chapter 9 in my Prince Zuko Finds a Portal fic and let me know if you catch the parallel between the two. Zuko and Carla are figuring out each other a little more and deciding their next moves. Iroh is setting things in motion to propel Zuko into his destiny and in the next chapters "all the ish" is about to get real. Zuko won't be able to run from his truth much longer.**

**Disclaimer: It's still fan fiction and fan fiction it will remain...**

**Chapter 5- A Shift in Understanding**

"Oh, Zuko look! It's snowing…" Carla whispered with wonder the next morning. "It's so beautiful, but it also makes me sad." She added. Zuko walked up to her carefully and placed his hand on her arm. She looked up and smiled. Carla grabbed Zuko's hand gently and pulled him closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed. "You wanted a white Christmas this year, remember?" He said quietly. She nodded and said sadly. "Yes, and I also wanted my parents to like you. I should have told them about you sooner, I know. I was afraid that they wouldn't approve and try to tell me how to live my life." she whispered.

"My only real regret was the way everything ended with them. I didn't get to say goodbye or how much I love them." Zuko kissed the top of Carla's head then rested his chin on her shoulder. "You had no way of knowing everything that was going to happen that day. I feel like Koh had a big hand in how much conflict occurred that night. One day we may be able to reconcile with them. For now, I think we need to go have breakfast with Uncle." He said. Carla agreed and detached gently from her husband so that she could wash and dress for the day. A few moments later from the bathroom Carla screamed.

"Ayyyeeee! Esta es terrible!" She poked her head out of the bathroom and called to Zuko. "Go get Mei Wei now! Please…" Zuko eyes widened in near panic. "Babe, what's happening? Are you OK? Is it the baby?" Carla screamed out in frustration "Go get Mei Wei!" Zuko didn't wait for her to scream again. He ran as fast as his legs could get him down the stairs without falling. He was practically flying as he landed at the bottom of the stairs. The first pair of eyes he met belonged to his Uncle who raised his eyebrows in concern. Zuko didn't hesitate. "We need Mei Wei, now!" Jing who was listening behind the counter ran to the kitchen and fetched his wife. Mei Wei didn't bother to stop and ask questions she went directly into Zuko and Carla's room and knocked on the bathroom door.

"La La, I'm here lovey. What's happenin'?" She asked as calmly as she could. She knew miscarriages were common in the first few months and she prayed with her whole heart that this was not the case. Carla opened the door immediately and pulled Mei Wei in the bathroom. Then, she burst into tears. Mei Wei sighed sorrowfully. She was afraid it was the worst. "What's happenin' dearie? Is it the baby?" she asked carefully as she put her arms around Carla rubbing her back in comfort. Carla sobbed once and sighed. "I feel so stupid. I've just made such a big deal out of nothing! No me viene la ropa…"

Mei Wei looked at Carla with confusion. "What was that? I—I don't speak your home language, remember?" she said gently. Carla covered her eyes with one hand in embarrassment. She spoke timidly. "My clothes don't fit anymore. I freaked out when I couldn't put on my pants. I don't have anything to wear…" she said and burst into tears once more. Mei Wei smiled in understanding. "Oh, lovey—Oh! It's OK...It just means that the baby is growin' and you my dear are showin' it now. You're havin' a baby; it was bound to happen." Mei Wei looked around thoughtfully. I think you and my daughter-in-law may be the same size. I'm going to look through some of her old things for somethin' maternal for you to wear. Don't worry. I won't tell them downstairs. It's your business and yours alone. Alrighty?" Mei Wei looked Carla in the eyes and wiped her tears away. Carla nodded and sniffed as she pulled her emotions together. Mei Wei gave her a gentle smile and patted her shoulder. "I'll be back shortly dearie, hang tight until I return…"

Carla nodded and sat on the edge of the bathtub. She took a deep breath and sighed. How was she going to explain to Zuko what the issue was? She really caused a scene this morning. He's probably damn near having a stroke by now… Downstairs Mei Wei walked through the crowd of men sitting in the bar drinking and smoking in anticipation of finding out what was happening with La La. As she made her way through the last of the men she turned around and barked, "Don't you nosey bastards have anything else to do with yer lives? Off with ye! Nothin' to see here…" and she marched off to the back of the house. A few minutes later, she had a bag which looked suspiciously like her medical kit and Zuko knew he needed to know what was going on. He followed Mei Wei to his room but before he could enter, she shut the door in his face. He squawked in surprise. He frowned as he stood outside of the door. Zuko plopped down on the floor of the hallway outside of his room and waited and waited.

Almost half an hour later, Carla and Mei Wei emerged from the room smiling and laughing. Zuko looked haggard and worn but stood up quickly. "La La?" He asked tentatively as he took a step towards her. "Are you alright? I mean—Is everything OK?" His voice cracked with tension and fear. Carla looked at Mei Wei and nodded. Mei Wei walked off as Carla opened the door to the room and invited her husband back in. Zuko worried his lip in fear and looked at her with concern. "What's happening La La? I'm dying here. I've been waiting on you for the last two hours! What is going on?" he asked. Carla looked up at the ceiling and sighed. She looked her husband in the eye. "I didn't mean to worry you. I know I reacted in a panic but I'm fine. The baby is fine too. I…I couldn't fit in my clothes this morning and I freaked out a little. I didn't have anything to wear and I couldn't even go out to get something because my pants didn't fit. I'm sorry Zuko." Zuko blinked. He cocked his head to the side and blinked again. "Why didn't you just say that?" he asked incredulously. "I would have gone with Mei Wei and gotten you some new clothes to wear. You're having a baby for crying out loud! Of course, your clothes aren't going to fit after a while. It comes with the territory. Why didn't you just tell me that? I thought…" Zuko sighed and ran his hands through his hair. His voice caught. "I thought we might have been losing the baby." Carla closed her eyes in remorse. Looking back, she could see how he would have suspected a miscarriage.

"Oh Zuko! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry like that. I was feeling a little over-emotional at the time. I promise from now on I'll communicate with you about things no matter what it is. I think I was a little embarrassed." Carla said sheepishly. Zuko gave her a lopsided grin. "There's nothing too embarrassing you can't share with me. We were roommates for almost three years, remember? Now we're married so embarrassing things are supposed to be shared, right?" Carla chuffed. "Right." Zuko took a closer look at his wife. He noted the new clothes she was wearing and nodded. "Mei Wei found some nice items for you to wear. Do you still want to go shopping for more clothes today?" Zuko asked. Carla shook her head. "Maybe not today since I think I may have taken a few years off yours and Uncle's and Jing Wei's lives this morning. Can we go tomorrow?" Zuko grinned at her joke. "Yes, I think we'll be sufficiently recovered by then." He quipped. Carla snickered. Zuko reached out and grabbed his wife by the waist. "I love you." He began. "There's nothing you can't tell me. I mean that Carla. We promised to be here for the good the bad and the mundane, OK?" he said. Carla nodded and whispered. "I love you too and I promise to tell you everything from now on." Zuko smiled. "Good, let's go eat, I'm starving…" Carla laughed at her husband and held his hand as he led her down to the dining room.

Uncle was the first to spot the couple as they made their way down the stairs. He caught Zuko's eye and beckoned them to join him at the booth near the Pai Sho table. He smiled as they took their seats. "I am very glad to see things are alright with you La La. Have the two of you eaten yet?" Both husband and wife shook their heads and Iroh signaled to Jing Wei. "Neither of my children have eaten today. Is there anything prepared that they can eat now?" Jing Wei nodded. "Yes, my wife just finished roasting a few Fire Hens and vegetables. How does that sound for lunch youngins?" Zuko and Carla nodded enthusiastically. "That sounds amazing! Thanks Jing Wei we're really hungry right now." Zuko said. Jing nodded. "Well you had a pretty exciting morning. 'Tis to be expected I suppose. I'll be back with your food in a moment." Jing walked off whistling _Four Seasons, Four Loves_ on his way to the kitchen.

Iroh took this moment to speak. "Nephew, I noticed that you have been favoring your left arm lately. Did you get injured on your trip last week?" Zuko blushed at the memory of being put in a hold that dislocated his shoulder and grimaced. "Uh, yeah. I, um, dislocated my shoulder last week. It was a freak accident in the bathroom at the resort. Carla popped it back in place for me and the resident doctor said she did a great job of fixing it. It's a lot better now actually…" Zuko said trying not to make it sound like the big deal it was. Iroh looked at Carla's face and noted her expression was unreadable. She refused to look up at Zuko or Iroh. It was then Iroh realized that Carla may have had something to do with Zuko's injury. Iroh looked at Carla. "So, La La, how did you know how to fix a dislocated shoulder? That's a very valuable skill to have." Carla bit her lip. "Uh, it's a part of my training. I had to learn since it's easy to have those kinds of injuries in martial arts." Iroh's eyebrows went up. "You have combat training? Is that typical for your world?" Carla laughed nervously. "Uh, no. Not unless you're in the military which I wasn't, but I took martial arts because I was picked on a lot in school for being small. Once I started training, I found that I really enjoyed it and began learning all I could. Before long, I became a master in three different disciplines and started competing in tournaments and eventually instructing." Iroh nodded. "Hmm. That's good to know. Hopefully, you will never need to use your training, but it is a good knowledge to have in this world." He said. Carla nodded.

Zuko rubbed her back and shoulders to help her relax. He knew she thought about how she injured him and felt guilty about it still. Before Iroh could inquire further, Jing Wei brought a large tray laden with the Fire Hens and roasted vegetables. He placed the tray on a stand and gave each person a plate with their own hen and vegetables. Carla noted that the hens reminded her of Cornish hens from her world and smiled. There were somethings that still reminded her of her home. She smiled. "Thank you, Jing. Please give our complements to the chef." Carla said kindly. Jing winked at Carla and nodded to the two men before returning to the bar. Zuko gave the short Fire Nation blessing of "itadakimasu" and the family began to eat. The Fire Hen was delicious! Carla's mouth watered at the succulent flesh and just tender vegetables. It felt like a meal that would not be coming back up this time. She thought to herself that this was probably that sweet spot Mei Wei was talking about when pregnant women begin to feel better and more energetic.

Uncle, Zuko and Carla ate in silence for a while until Zuko remembered their discussion in the room. "Oh, Uncle. Carla and I were thinking that we would go into town tomorrow and grab a few items for Carla. Would you like to come along?" Iroh smiled. "Normally I would never turn down an opportunity to go on a shopping excursion, but unfortunately I have some business to attend to on the Wani and it would be best for me to do it as soon as possible. Zuko nodded. "I understand. Perhaps we'll do something together when you return, then?" he asked. Iroh grinned happily. "Of course! Let's plan on it. Carla you don't mind waiting a little, do you?" Carla smiled. "Of course not, Uncle. We'll be here when you return." She said. Iroh nodded in affirmation. Carla stretched after eating the last bit of her vegetables. "Hmm, I don't know about you two, but I could really use a nap." She said. Iroh and Zuko smiled. Iroh answered first. "Ah yes, I could but again I have business to take care of right now. Zuko do you mind staying behind for a moment? I have something to discuss with you." Zuko looked at his uncle curiously and nodded. He looked to Carla and smiled to reassure her. "I'll come up a little later and join you, OK?" Carla smiled and nodded to both made her way to the hallway and their room.

Uncle looked at Zuko seriously. "So, how did your wife put your arm out of socket?" he asked. Zuko sighed and rolled his eyes. He knew his uncle wasn't one to be in the dark about much of anything. "It was an accident. I snuck up behind her while she was in the bathroom and the next second, I was in a lock hold. Her mind was in a totally different place at the time and I startled her. Carla's been jumpy; we both have. We've encountered so much since coming here from her world. She felt bad about my injury, and I try not to bring it up." Zuko said. Iroh hummed non-committedly then smiled. "Ok, I get it. I was concerned because you were injured, and you were running from danger at the resort. I assumed the two were related. Chan said that you encountered predators at the river." Iroh rested his hands on his belly and sighed. Zuko nodded in understanding. "I can see why you would think that. I was injured the first day we got to the resort. On the second day, we saw the Avatar's bison near the hot springs. I knew then that Azula had to be on her way there; we checked out early." Zuko sighed and Iroh nodded encouraging him to continue. "Azula landed in a war balloon as we were preparing to leave. Chan helped us sneak away and find our way back here in the opposite direction through the mountains. I'm certain Azula knows I was there now as well as knows about La La. I saw the wanted posters of me in a nearby town. I've been labeled a traitor." Zuko stopped and ran his hands through his hair.

Iroh sighed thoughtfully and looked at his nephew. "What do you plan to do?" Zuko shook his head. "We can't stay here. Though it's deep in the Earth Kingdom, Yu Dao is still considered Fire Nation. We must go where we can hide in plain sight. I think we should head for Ba Sing Se." he said. Iroh stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Consider this nephew. Your sister tends to stay one step ahead of everyone because she thinks things through. It would make sense for you to go to the Impenetrable City because it's large and you can blend in. She has already figured that out. It may be that you need to go where she wouldn't expect. You and the Avatar being in the same vicinity was advantageous. She will more than likely assume you are still on your mission to capture the Avatar. She will also assume you are following him. If your sister knew you were in Yu Dao, she would have already tracked you here, would she not?" Iroh suggested. Zuko considered what his uncle was implying. "You think we should stay here…" he said. Iroh nodded. "No one knows your real name, nor does anyone really know what the banished prince looks like. Your scar is on the wrong side on your poster plus you're not the only one with facial burns. You have a network of resources available who can help you get the information or supplies you need at any time. As an added bonus, Mei and Jing's two sons work for the port authorities and must check anyone who comes through the gate, which includes Azula and her friends. When she discovers that you are not in Ba Sing Se she will more than likely look in the Avatar's next location, but by that time you and your wife will be moving on to the next place." Zuko smiled, "And this time we'll be a step ahead of her." Iroh smirked and nodded. "Yes."

Zuko considered what his uncle said and nodded. "We won't plan to stay here long just until we have what we need to move on. I appreciate your advice uncle and we'll be careful." Iroh stood and walked over placing his hand on his nephew's shoulder. He gave him a nod of encouragement and went to the bar to talk to Jing Wei. Iroh began talking in low tones occasionally gesturing to his nephew. Jing Wei looked over at Zuko while he was talking and nodded. He was good with the plan. Before Zuko could make his way upstairs to join his wife, a man started yelling at Mei Wei for messing up his meal. He demanded not to pay her for the meal and stood menacingly in her face. She didn't back down from his attempt at intimidation, but it was clear that no good was about to come of this confrontation. Zuko stood up quickly and walked over to the table. "Everything Ok, Miss Mei?" He asked evenly not taking his eyes off the bald man with a bad attitude. "Everything is fine, Li. This gentleman didn't find his meal satisfactory and was just leavin'." Zuko nodded.

Zuko kept his eyes fixed on the man as he gathered his weapons: a large hammer and a sword. He bump-checked Zuko in the shoulder who didn't react except to narrow his eyes as he walked past. The bald man signaled to his counterparts who were all sitting in chairs near his table and they each walked out grinning and dropping plates or food items on the floor as they went. When the last of the men had gone the entire inn breathed a sigh of relief. "Those wretched Rough Rhinos are the worst! They have the Fire Lord's stamp of approval to be bullies wherever they go. They come here and never pay for a damn thing and terrorize my customers!" Mei Wei moaned. "It's not right…" She said sadly. Zuko sighed. This was one thing he would immediately fix after the war was over. Wait, what would he be able to do against such reckless hate unless he was the Fire Lord? This thought gave him pause. Who would become the next Fire Lord once his father and sister were defeated? He looked behind him just in time to see his uncle watching him intently.


	6. Chapter 6--A Run-in with the In-laws

**A/N: This chapter is going to be a little graphic because nobody messes with Zuko or the ones he loves. Carla gets to also display her badassery as well and we see a little bit of family dynamic at play. The story is moving along and I hope to move our heroes into their next mission. There is another movie reference in this one. If you haven't noticed. There was a reference to Labyrinth in Chapter 1, Lord of the Rings in Chapter 2, I forget in Chapters 3-5 but there is definitely one in this one. Let me know if you see it or recognize it.**

**Disclaimer: It's just fan fiction, but it's fun...**

**Chapter 6-A Run-in with the In-laws**

Jing and Mei Wei called Zuko and Carla to meet with them in the private parlor at the close of business to have a talk. Wei began, "Prince Zuko, I really appreciate what you did for my Mei this afternoon. Those vermin come every month to get a free meal and wreak havoc on our establishment because we don't tolerate their kind very much. If they were willing to be peaceful and just eat and leave, we wouldn't care. We lose customers around that time because people have come to expect them and don't want to be bothered." Zuko nodded in understanding and Carla was shocked. Jing Wei continued. "It has become a real drain on our resources and their behavior emboldens other ruffians to try it too." He added. Zuko hummed in thought. "How can I help you? Those guys don't seem too intent on stopping." Jing Wei shook his head. "No, they don't…but perhaps you can help by being another set of hands, a presence, in the dining room. We watched you during that barroom brawl before your wedding. You really know how to hold your own and you put those idiots in their place. Hell, your wife even put those idiots in their place!" At that Zuko chuckled and nodded. Jing went on. "Plus, my wife Mei noticed early on that you had the hands of a swordsman and your uncle already spilled the beans about Master Piandao being your instructor."

Zuko rolled his eyes at his Uncle's loose lips and sighed. "Ok, so what you're asking for is for me to be a bouncer." Mei chimed in. "Not necessarily a bouncer per se, more like a server that on occasion bounces people if they get out of hand, you know?" Zuko gave a full out laugh at this. "Hmm. I am looking for work. I want to pay you what we owe for all you've done, and we could use a little extra income to help with preparing to leave. This would definitely be a temporary arrangement though." Mei Wei looked at Zuko strangely. "Your highness, your uncle already settled the bill with us before he left. This job would pay you and the money would be for you and your family. When we said not to worry about the fee, we meant that. Besides we would have considered anything we did for you our service to our future Fire Lord. Will you help us out until you leave?" she petitioned. Zuko ignored the fact that she called him her future Fire Lord, but he strongly considered their offer. "When would I start?" Zuko asked. Jing Wei and Mei Wei looked at one another excitedly. "Can you start tomorrow?" they asked in unison. Zuko glanced at Carla who was giving him a look that said, "You know you have to do this, right?" Zuko chuckled and nodded. "Ok, I'll do it, but we have to figure out a way to get those Rough Rhinos out of town…" Mei Wei and Carla clapped excitedly. Jing gave Zuko a firm pat on the shoulder which gave only a small twinge of pain. He winced but then gave them a happy smile.

The next morning, Uncle Iroh left to return to his ship waiting in the harbor. He gave Zuko and Carla plenty of hugs and advice before he left. He promised he would return within a couple of weeks and then they would do a little shopping for Carla and the baby. On the other side of the city a messenger hawk was sent out to the Princess of the Fire Nation from Colonel Mongke of the Rough Rhinos:

Esteemed Crown Princess Azula (Stop)

We have encountered the banished and exiled prince Zuko (Stop) He is currently located in the city of Yu Dao with his pregnant wife and the former General Iroh (Stop) We patiently await your orders and will follow them faithfully (Stop)

Yours in the Service of the Fire Nation,

Colonel Mongke (Stop—End of Message).

The hawk flew for 7 days west to a large battleship sailing in the Mo Ce Sea south of Ba Sing Se. The captain of the ship received the message and immediately delivered it to the Princess. As Azula read it she smirked. "Hmm. Fire Nation…So, my brother isn't so smart after all. I should make a house call. It's only right that I meet my new sister-in-law properly. Perhaps I should bring a gift for my niece or nephew to be… Ladies, what do you think of taking a little trip to Yu Dao?" she sneered. Ty Lee clapped and jumped up and down excitedly. "I just love babies! Aww! Zuko's so lucky. I wonder if his wife is pretty…" Mai just focused her eyes on her target and threw her senbon causing it to hit its mark in the center of the forehead of the wooden dummy. "Great. Looking forward to it." She said her voice flat. She walked over and snatched the throwing dart out of the poor dummy's pock riddled head and stomped off.

Azula chuffed at Mai's obvious jealousy. She would have to do something fun with that. Azula replied to Colonel Mongke and told him to watch and wait for her next directive. He would be useful when the time came to "encourage" her brother's cooperation. The ladies agreed that taking the mongoose lizard mounts would be the most efficient way of travelling without bringing much attention to themselves. They had the element of surprise and didn't want to waste it.

For Mei and Jing Wei, Zuko's working in the inn was a great idea. Since the majority of diners knew that Zuko was no pushover and could more than hold his own in a fight none dared to try him. Customers that attempted to intimidate or cheat Mei Wei in the past would leave an extra coin as Zuko took up their dishes. Others would leave an extra coin because they knew Zuko's presence made a difference on their dining experience and they didn't mind leaving him and his wife a little extra since they would soon have another mouth to feed. Carla began helping Mei Wei in the kitchen chopping vegetables and prepping meats for various dishes. Mei taught Carla how to make a variety of foods quickly and after a while Carla started cooking the short orders and baking the bread and pastries daily. None of the Rough Rhinos came around the inn during this time and Mei and Jing began to wonder if perhaps their reign of terror was over.

Carla and Mei were working on a large batch of stew when they realized they had run out of potatoes. Mei couldn't leave the inn to go get more because she was preparing for the evening rush. "I can go." Carla volunteered. "We really don't need that many and I'm sure the bag won't be too much for me to carry." Mei looked skeptical. "I don't know La La. I know you can do the work, but I just don't know if I feel too comfortable with ye going out alone. What if you run into trouble? We haven't seen those Rhinos in a while, but I don't trust them. I'd feel more comfortable if your husband went with ye." Mei said hesitantly. Carla frowned. "Zuko's helping Jing with some of the repairs today. He's not going to be able to stop what he's doing to babysit me. Come on Mei—I'm not some little kid! Lu Ming's stand is only a couple of blocks away and I won't be long, I promise. I'm going to get potatoes: if push comes to shove, I can use them as a weapon…" Mei Wei rolled her eyes and chuckled at Carla's humor. She groaned in mock frustration. "Promise me ye won't be long?" she asked. Carla nodded. "I promise. If I'm not back in ten minutes, send someone to find me. I more than likely got lost at the flower shop." Mei laughed at this and sighed. "Ok, ten minutes dearie, no more than that…" Carla smiled and took off her apron. "I'll be back soon…"

The day was chilly but beautiful. The clear crystal blue sky and sun with the crisp and cool fresh air made Carla happy. The snow from the previous week was beginning to dissipate and the ground was littered with little puddles made from the melting ice. In minutes, Carla was at Lu Ming's produce stand and picking out potatoes. Lu Ming was always happy to see Carla and would slip extra fruit in her bag when she wasn't looking. She liked the young couple Li and La La because they reminded her so much of herself and her dearly departed husband when they were young and happy. When Carla had collected the right amount of potatoes, she paid Lu Ming and waved a friendly goodbye. Out of view, a tall bald man with a bad attitude waited between two buildings. He noticed that she ventured out alone to the market and he trailed her silently. Colonel Mongke received word from Princess Azula that if the girl was ever alone to use that opportunity to grab her. He was given a specific address to take her to and was instructed to leave her there gagged and bound. Now was his chance. He waited until she was just near the alley passing by. Before Carla could cry out or react, Mongke covered her mouth and held her fast from behind. As she kicked and struggled, the bag of potatoes fell to the ground and the only indication that Carla was ever there was the scattered vegetables in the dirt and a moonpeach Lu Ming slipped in the bag for her as a surprise.

Mei Wei had a nagging feeling in her belly. Something was wrong. She knew she should never have let Carla go off alone to the market. With so many dangerous individuals around it was too risky. She looked at the clock; a full thirty minutes had passed with no Carla. She dropped what she was doing and ran to find her husband and Zuko. Mei Wei ran to the room where Zuko and Jing were repairing the plumbing and entered out of breath and panicking. "Carla's missin' Zuko! She went out thirty minutes ago to Lu Ming's and she's not back yet. I've got a bad feelin'…" she said her voice shaking. Zuko sat up too quickly and hit his head on the sink he was under. "Shit!" he barked while rubbing his forehead. "How long ago was this?" He demanded. Mei Wei's eyes began to water. "Over thirty minutes ago. She was only supposed to be gone 10 minutes to grab a bag of potatoes! She never takes this long. I'm worried about her." She cried. Zuko's eyes widened at the implications. Within seconds, Zuko was up and running out of the room to his bedroom.  
He grabbed a long leather package and strapped it on to his back. Mei realized he had two broadswords in a holster, and he meant to use them. Mei Wei prayed with all her heart that Carla was safe and pitied the fools that risked it all to grab her. She was certain there would be a funeral or several in the coming day. She just hoped for the sake of the Fire Nation that they wouldn't be for the Prince or his wife. "I'll bring her back…" Zuko said confidently and walked out without looking back.

Mei and Jing Wei knew without a doubt that he would find his missing wife and that there would be hell to pay for it. As Zuko walked down the main road he spied what looked like large rocks on the ground. As he got closer to the pile, he knew they were the potatoes his wife purchased for Mei Wei. As he stepped into the nearby alley, he noticed the footprints of a large man dragging his steps backwards and the much smaller footprints that he was sure belonged to his wife. He had a feeling he knew who took his wife and when he found him, he was a dead man. Carla struggled and fought with Mongke the entire way to the secret location. She bit, hit and scratched for all she was worth until Mongke struck her in the head. She passed out cold from the blow and Mongke carried her on his shoulders into a row house far back from the main through way. A few hours later Carla awoke to a gag and her hands and feet bound with rope. She tried to loosen the rope around her wrists to no avail. All she succeeded in doing was creating more rope burns on her hands. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. It would be a shame for my sister in law to develop a nasty infection before we had a chance to be properly introduced, wouldn't it? Carla's eyes widened. Oh, this is bad: really, really bad. Azula was much more frightening in person than she ever thought possible. She had the same golden eyes as Zuko but hers burned with the fires of envy and hatred. How could someone so young and beautiful be so utterly and positively terrifying? She's psycho. That's the only reasonable explanation.

"You must be La La." Azula drawled. "Surprisingly, you are much more attractive than I think my brother deserves in a wife. If you survive, I'm sure you'll have a beautiful baby together, maybe, or you can always try for another. I wonder how he managed to convince you to do it. Marry him I mean. Did he bribe you? Promise you a throne? It had to be pretty pathetic either way." At this, Carla glared and held up a sign with her middle finger that would be an invitation for a fight if Azula was up for it. Azula smirked. The girl does have guts. "You do know I'm just waiting on my brother to find us so that he'll be forced to choose: His precious wife and child or his freedom? Of course, it doesn't matter. You're both as good as dead as far as my father is concerned. Ozai will never let Zuko have his throne, and he would die before he sees some half-breed bastard as his heir." Carla continued to glare and then rolled her eyes and turned away. Azula decided that she knew the best way for Zuko to watch his wife die. It was perfect.

Zuko followed the trail in the dirt road until it stopped. He noticed that the tracks just disappeared into thin air or so he thought until he picked up the tale tell markings of a mongoose lizard. Sleek and light footed, if you didn't know how to look for them you could easily mistaken the tracks for a snake's trail or dust blown by a strong wind. Zuko went along the trail determined to find his wife. He was sure that he was walking into a trap, but he was willing to fight to the bitter end if that is what it took for his wife to be safe. He hoped for their sake that his wife and unborn child were uninjured. Within minutes he came upon a row house that looked abandoned and he knew he had found the place. From the dirty and cracked windows, he saw three men sitting in chairs laughing and drinking from a sake bottle. One of them was Colonel Mongke. He straddled a chair and tossed back the rest of the sake left in the bottle. The wretched trio laughed at a crude joke and made suggestive gestures at one another. Carla was nowhere to be seen. Zuko didn't care because he knew that this was where they had had her and he would find his wife.

Zuko suspected the men were expecting him; he didn't bother with an elaborate plan. The plan was to kill every bastard in the room with no mercy. Zuko kicked the door down with his broadswords drawn and blazing. The heat coming from his hands was so intense the blades began to glow an eerie yellow-orange. The men were sluggish from the sake and their reaction time was too slow. One man was disemboweled before he could get out of his chair. The stench of burning flesh and entrails filled the room in an instant. Zuko kicked his body over as he attacked the next man. Zuko swiped his swords to the right and left simultaneously and the man screamed in agony from the loss of limbs dropping where he was instantly. He died on his knees with his face fixed in contortion and trauma. Zuko pushed dead man back to the ground and turned to face Colonel Mongke who sobered up significantly after the room was littered with the remains of his two friends. Zuko's voice grew darkly calm and heavy with an unspoken, but clear and present threat. "Where is my wife?" he said. He wasn't asking. He was giving a directive that would not go unheeded. Mongke laughed. whether it was in hysterics or spite was unclear. His laughter came to a quick end when Zuko stabbed his shoulder with the broadsword still glowing with the heat of smelted iron and pushed him into the wall behind him. Zuko pressed the sword deeper until it pierced him through and began to burn the wall. The smell of frying flesh was sickening, but Zuko would have his answer.

Mongke screamed in both terror and excruciating pain. He was always told the banished prince Zuko was a coward, weak and emotional. It was also said father punished him because he refused to fight in the Agni Kai with courage and honor. This was not that prince. This prince had no fear only fury. Zuko spoke again with a coldness that rivaled Ozai's and it amazed Mongke. "I will give you the courtesy of doing the right thing before you die: Where. Is. My. Wife?" Zuko pressed the sword deeper and managed to heat the metal further. Mongke began convulsing from the pain of the sword in his shoulder. Zuko burned him through to the bone and surrounding flesh. Even if Mongke lived after this he would never use that arm again and would more than likely lose it. Mongke tried to endure long enough to stall Zuko until the Princess could get away with the woman. To him it was an honor to serve his Fire Lord and Crown Princess to the death. He would make this sacrifice. "Go to Hell, Banished Prince!" He spat violently. Zuko removed the sword from Mongke's shoulder, stepped back and growled. "You first." He said. With a yell and one swing of his blade, he cut Colonel Mongke's head off cleanly. The head and body clunked to the floor as one. Zuko took a deep shuddering breath and fought to control his anger. He knew now that Mongke was a decoy sent to distract him while whoever had his wife got away.

He had to hurry to find something, anything, or he'd never be able to recover La La in time. The house was two stories and appeared to be where Mongke and his crew slept when in Yu Dao. Zuko made his way up the stairs to look for a bedroom. He saw one room that was empty save a mattress stuffed with hay in the corner. The only evidence that his wife had been there at all was a small scrap of emerald green fabric in the corner next to the wall. It was the same fabric as the dress she got from Mei Wei not many days ago. This was no accident. Carla would rather go naked than wear clothing that was torn or damaged on purpose. She was too fastidious. His clever wife left him a clue! He ran back down the stairs carefully. He knew there was a potential for booby traps. As Zuko came out of the house he heard a strange whistling sound. Instinctively he knew to dodge and roll out of the way of the incoming projectile. Within moments, a fiery arrow struck a water barrel near the house and the barrel exploded. It was blasting jelly! Zuko looked around and could not see where the arrow originated through the fire and smoke. At the last moment, Zuko caught the tale-tell flash of a bow string and quiver in a tree. The sun was shining on the now burning house and flashed momentarily through the trees. It was there Zuko saw the archer in red retreating into the forest. Zuko needed to move. He resisted every impulse to give the archer chase. Zuko was sure the man was another diversion. He appeared to be of the Yu Yan Clan. The Yu Yan Archers were a ruthless and cunning guild of skilled marksmen and women. They were notoriously stealthy, and it was said that the accuracy was such that the archer could knock the wings off a fly without killing it from 50 paces. No Yu Yan warrior would ever give up his or her location so easily without reason.

Zuko looked around frantically for any sign or clue of the direction the kidnappers could have taken his wife. He would have almost missed the next clue if it had not been for the setting sun illuminating the horizon in a brilliant display before setting for the day. It was another piece of Carla's fabric. The green brocade had hints of red and white and stood out against the dirt of the road. He looked around again and found another piece of fabric 40 feet ahead. Carla was leaving a trail for him! It was there Zuko once again discovered the familiar tracks of mongoose lizards heading west out of the city and in the direction of the harbor. Whoever had Carla was planning on boarding a ship. It was at this moment Zuko realized there was only one person who would go to such lengths to distract him with decoys and keep him from reaching the harbor: Azula. Zuko wracked his brain trying to see how his sister could have possibly known he was in Yu Dao. Of course! How could he have missed it? Colonel Mongke called him the banished prince. He knew who Zuko was all along! He must have contacted Azula and gotten his orders from her. Zuko knew that both Azula and her father would see Zuko's family as a threat. If Zuko were able to defeat them he would have both the throne and an heir to secure it. He was convinced now that Carla was in more danger than previously believed. _Just hang on my love,_ Zuko whispered to himself.

He ran in the direction of Jing Wei's inn. He was going to need faster transportation than walking. On Azula's ship, the rocking motion in the brig and the waves knocking against the sides of the hull made Carla groan. Motion sickness was not what she needed right now, but it looked like whatever swill she had for lunch was coming back for a visit. Carla closed her eyes tightly against the nausea and tried to take deep breaths through her nose. Leaning her head against the cool metal walls helped to calm her gag reflex and she breathed deeply again. Soldiers had chained Carla's hands to the walls which made getting comfortable difficult and she hoped that wherever Azula was trying to take her would not be a long voyage because her husband was on his way. Carla knew without a doubt that Zuko wasn't going to just let her go. He would come for her. The ship lurched once, and Carla retched. She wasn't sure how long she could keep her food down in this position.

Azula was playing a dangerous game she knew. But she wasn't afraid of danger or her brother. She was sure that Zuko wouldn't be able to take on the three Rough Rhinos waiting for him at the row house on his own. Colonel Mongke was one of the best firebenders in her father's service. Azula was acutely aware from his training (or lack thereof) and previous experience that Zuko's firebending was weak and subpar compared to her own and anyone else's she ventured. That's why he wouldn't fight their father and instead chose to wallow in pathetic shame. It would be a miracle if her brother survived the encounter at all. If by chance Zuko did find his way to her ship, Azula had a plan for his complete cooperation. She knew more than anything that Zuko's weakness was his heart. He wouldn't be able to resist protecting his wife and child over his own life so either way she had her brother right where she wanted him. Within an hour of arriving at Jing Wei's inn, Zuko was back on his uncle's ship, the Wani, following the Fire Nation communications that his uncle secured indicating Azula's whereabouts on the Mo Ce Sea. Azula was holding his wife prisoner and any goodwill he possessed for his sister was waning to nothing. If Carla or his unborn child were in any way hurt or damaged, Zuko knew he would be sending more than just Colonel Mongke to hell when he caught up to them.

Carla couldn't tell if it was day or night. She had to sleep sitting up in that uncomfortable position and could only sleep a couple of hours at a time. After the third or fourth time of falling asleep sitting up, she was startled awake by the loud clanking of metal from her cell door being opened. Azula stepped in followed by two girls Carla recognized to be Mai, Zuko's old girlfriend and the woman who would have been his wife according to the original story and Ty Lee the bubbly and somewhat psycho acrobat who could block someone's bending and movement with just a touch. Carla looked at them blankly and waited. Mai stared back at Carla her face as emotionless as a mannequin. She gave away nothing of the envy and jealousy seething below the surface of her deceptively placid face except by her words. "I thought she'd be prettier. I guess Zuko had to settle for what he could get while out in the wild." Azula smirked as she looked for a reaction from her. Carla simply kept her face blank and pretended not to understand. She spoke in Spanish. "Why am I here, bitches?" she said calmly. The three girls looked at each other bewildered and shrugged. Carla sighed and spoke again channeling her mother's heaviest Mexican Spanish. "You won't get away with this you idiots, you know my husband is crazy as fuck and someone is going to die soon (if they haven't already), but not me."

Azula looked to her friends for any indication of understanding and Carla wiggled her nose in an attempt to stop the itch that was on the top of it. Ty Lee went over to Carla and scratched the tip of her nose a little to help with the itch. Carla looked at Ty Lee strangely, nodded, and said, "Gracias." in a gentle if not a little confused voice. Ty Lee nodded as if she understood and stepped back behind her friends who glared at her incredulously. "Did you understand what she was saying?" Azula demanded. Ty Lee shook her head back and forth violently. "No, no! I just figured she said thank you for scratching her nose." Azula glared at her and Mai rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Ty Lee, this is why sometimes we think you're an idiot. Chose a side." Ty Lee's face fell, and she didn't say or do anything else for the rest of the visit. Azula turned her attention to Carla. "Well, I'm pretty sure your husband is on his way to "rescue" you (if he's still alive, of course) but while we wait, we're going to have a little fun. Mai has been itching to have some target practice and I'm sure you would fit the bill perfectly. Carla looked at Mai's facial expression and knew she was about to have the fight of her life. Her breathing went haywire as the guards approached with the keys to her manacles.

Carla's mind desperately began thinking of ways she could get away and escape. She struggled as the men hoisted her from the floor of the brig practically dragging her up the stairs to the deck as her legs had yet to wake from her sitting and sleeping in the uncomfortable position. On deck, the soldiers tied her hands with rope to the railing of the ship facing Azula and her minions. Crew members were on deck to watch what was sure to be a brutal torture. The way Carla was positioned she was literally a sitting or in this case a standing duck. She looked down at her now somewhat rounded belly and knew that she couldn't allow these miscreants to mistreat her or her child. She was no rag doll or practice dummy. She would have to show them what Zuko married. Mai walked back several paces and turned to face Carla. Carla watched her stance and grip on the gleaming throwing dart. Carla saw from the way she positioned her hand that she was aiming too low for Carla's heart or other major organs. She was aiming for her pregnant belly! Mai fully intended to wound Carla and kill her child! She only had a second to react but if she were right, she would give them all a fight to remember.

_"Hey Zuko, watch me do this new move I learned." Carla kicked forward and went to a perfectly balanced vertical position on her hands while balancing on the sofa's arm. Zuko's mouth hung open. "Wow, how'd you learn to do that? That's some freaky Ty Lee type shit. She'd be proud…" he said with admiration in his voice. Carla laughed as she continued to balance on the sofa arm, turning and slowly allowed herself to flop onto the couch. Zuko came leaning and grinning over the now prone Carla. I'm curious as to how we can use these skills in other ways…" he wondered smiling wickedly. Carla took her closest leg and knocked Zuko's feet from under him. "I think I know of a few." Carla smirked._

As Mai released the senbon, Carla kicked her legs forward and pushing herself in to a vertical position. The dart glanced off the railing with sparks where Carla should have been and sliced partially through the rope. The senbon landed nearby. The rope holding Carla loosened on one side which left Carla enough give to free one hand. She landed on the other side of the railing still attached by the other hand which kept her from falling into the churning ocean below. Carla jumped back over the railing and pulled at the loosened rope. She released her other hand quickly and dived on the deck to grab the senbon. She tossed the dart with her left hand back at Mai who narrowly avoided getting stabbed in the chest. She raised an eyebrow at Carla. Ty Lee and others gasped at the unexpected turn of events.

Soldiers prepared to grab Carla when Azula halted them with her hand. "No, let them fight. This should be interesting. My sister in law is just full of surprises." She sneered. Not wanting to lose momentum with the slight advantage she gained Carla went on the offensive for a bit. She ran and parkour-ed off a wall with her feet stepping on a non-bending soldier's back and grabbing his swords in the process. By then Mai had collected her wits and threw with almost laser accuracy at her new enemy. She had never met another non-bender who was just as skilled with knives as she. The potential for opportunity sent a thrill down Mai's spine. Carla also gathered her wits about her and knew that if she wanted to make her escape, she had to play the game for a while. Throw for throw Carla glanced the darts away from her with her newly acquired swords. Sparks flew as she hit the darts with surprising accuracy and force. Carla was not going to let this witch destroy what she and Zuko worked so hard to build. The fight went on for nearly an hour with both women soaked in sweat and high off adrenaline. Carla knew that she had to stop soon, or she would collapse from exhaustion. She couldn't do all this fighting and still lose her baby or her life in the end. It was time to finish this. Carla remembered the bowie knife she hid in her boot and dived behind a set of stairs leading to the ship's crow's nest.

The soldiers didn't bother to check for weapons on her because she was so small and cooperative. Carla would only get one shot. Though she was sure the courtesy would not have been exteneded if the shoe was on the other foot, Carla knew she wouldn't kill Mai: but she would definitely make the bitch hurt. "Ready to give up whore?" Mai goaded breathing heavily. She too was exhausted, but she wanted to keep up appearances for Azula and the crew. Carla spied Mai's position from the stairs and called out in Spanish, "I never give up without a fight, slut!" She came out from the stairs dodging darts and moving in a weaving pattern as she got closer to Mai. She knew Mai's strength was in her distance, but Carla's lay in hand to hand, up close and personal ass kicking. Carla dodged and rolled as Mai shot dart after dart. Her launcher clicked after she launched her last senbon barely glancing Carla's cheek. Carla knew this was her chance. She moved in and put Mai in an intentionally painful and firm lock hold. Mai got three hits to the face: one for her baby, one for her husband, and one for herself. Carla switched the Bowie knife from her left-hand which Mai expected her to use to her right and firmly planted the knife in Mai's shoulder between the collarbone and socket. Mai tried to pull away and screamed in Fire Tongue just as much from shock as from pain, "Ahhh! You bitch, you stupid foreign bitch!" Carla spoke back in flawless Fire Tongue. "That's Mrs. Bitch to you…" as she pushed Mai into the others and began backing away from everyone to the railing and picking up her discarded sword.

Azula nodded to Ty Lee to go and incapacitate Carla, but she was ready for her. Ty Lee ran over tumbling and moving like lightning until she attempted to move in and block Carla's chi. Carla blocked and parried her attacks striking hard and fast. She pushed Ty Lee back with a forceful hit to her solar plexus. Ty Lee slid backwards on the deck wheezing and holding her stomach with one hand. Though not fully recovered, Ty Lee tried moving in again to disable Carla's arm, but Carla spun out of the way and stopped Ty Lee in her tracks. She had the sword tip aimed at Ty Lee's throat and shook her head. She spoke in Fire Tongue again, "I don't want to hurt you Ty Lee, but if you insist, I will kill you." Ty Lee backed away with her hands up. She didn't want to die just as much as Carla didn't want to kill her. Desperation is a powerful motivator. Carla climbed over the rail of the ship's deck once again and glanced at the ocean below. It was at least a 50-foot drop to the water but this time she was prepared. When she fell through Koh's portal before she didn't know what to expect and the water came at her hard and fast. This time she would land properly and swim until she couldn't or die trying. Anything was better than staying with Azula.

Ty Lee saw her intention and whispered. "You won't make it; those waters are leopard-shark infested." Carla looked at Ty Lee and smiled. "Sharks on deck or sharks in the water? I'll take my chances in the water…" she said. At that, Carla released her sword and her hand from the railing simultaneously. The sword clattered to the deck as she went down gracefully and disappeared beneath the swirling surface. When Carla didn't come back up, Ty Lee gasped in shock. Azula shrugged. Well, looks like she made her own choice. At least Azula didn't have to live with the knowledge that she killed her brother's wife. Unbeknownst to Azula, The Wani was pulling up behind her ship and Zuko watched at the very moment the woman he loved fell into the ocean and disappeared. He screamed his wife's name as she went under the water and didn't come up. As the Wani pulled closer to the battleship, Zuko took his broadswords from their holsters and made a running start on the deck. Iroh called after his nephew but it was too late. Zuko had his eye on one target on the other deck and anyone else in the way was collateral damage. As he took his leap from the Wani's railing to everyone's surprise, Zuko jettisoned across the gap between the two ships with no effort propelling himself forward with white fire from his feet. He was like a rocket and landed on the deck rolling to a stand.

He once again lit his swords aflame like he did at the row house and looked for Azula. It was as if his entire being was on fire. Zuko radiated such a powerful heat that nearby soldiers felt their skin prickle and tingle as the waves radiated off him. Azula raised her eyebrows in surprise. This was not the weak and pitiful brother that left their home unwillingly in shame and embarrassment. This Zuko was ready to kill every man and woman on this ship and he didn't look afraid of dying. Ty Lee slid to the back because there would be no chi blocking of a man raging with grief. She saw the muddling of black, red and blue in his aura and knew that he was now a man on the warpath. She would have died before she could even get close enough to touch him. Zuko took a step forward toward Azula and the crew hesitated. They all saw how his wife dropped from the deck and disappeared into the water. They realized then he saw it too and was not going to show mercy in the same way no mercy was shown to his wife and unborn child. Soldiers moved out of his way as Zuko approached Azula.

Carla felt weightless, they way she did when she fell through the portal to Zuko's world. She wondered briefly if she was dead until she landed on something hard: dry land. The impact knocked the wind out of her, and she kept her eyes closed as she gasped for air. A familiar posh and multilayered voice spoke directly over her, "Welcome to my home Carla of the Fire Nation. How kind of you to drop in…" said Koh as he clicked his spindly black legs around her. Carla knew she couldn't show emotion and resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his terrible pun. "Hello, Master Koh." she said in a dry and placid voice. Koh smirked. "I'm not here to take your face today, little one. I rescued you because you have a great role to play in the future of this world. When you jumped into my portal with Zuko, you inserted yourself into this story and now you must see it through." Carla was unable to control the surprise on her face. "Role? What role do I play in this story?" she asked. Koh laughed heartily. "Oh, that face was priceless! It would have been such a nice addition to my collection. Ah well." Koh sighed. "You see Carla, the child you carry now becomes Zuko's heir and progeny. You will be the Fire Lady in this story in place of the Lady Mai. You must help Zuko establish peace in the Fire Nation and his world." Understanding began to dawn on Carla that she would now also face the same fate as the Fire Lady Mai because her destiny in that way would be fixed." Koh hummed. "So now you get it. You really are a brave one Carla Alvarez-Kasai and I don't wish that fate upon you. You are good for the Prince Zuko…which reminds me, I need to stop him from killing his sister. Just a moment." Koh disappeared and reappeared instantly. "There, he's on his way to Yu Dao. I will be sending you at the same time and you will be reunited in the alley where you were taken. Oh, and you will be slightly injured so just tuck and roll my dear." Carla shouted "What?" as she fell through a new portal back to Yu Dao.


	7. Chapter 7--A New Direction

**A/N: I gave Song's mother a name in this story. Chun-hei means "justice and grace" in Korean and I felt it was quite fitting for her character. I felt like she deserved a name other than Song's mother. It bothers me sometimes when characters are treated as insignificant in a story when they may be a greater part of the story than realized. I had hoped to rectify that in this chapter Being a mother myself sometimes its easy to forget that you are more than someone's parent or whatever you do (midwife, teacher, boss, etc). You are a whole being with thoughts, feelings and desires. Ok, moving on...This chapter is helping to set up for when Harry met Sally, just kidding, when Avatar and Prince Zuko finally meet again. Carla has been really catching all types of hell in this story, but I promise it only gets worse. I'm kidding. I kid. Koh is still getting involved in this destiny situation, and he has a huge part to play before this story ends. Azula realizes for the first time that she really underestimated her brother.**

**Disclaimer: As long as its on this site, it's fan fiction...**

**Chapter 7—A New Direction **

"He was going to kill me." Azula whispered as the ship's doctor applied the burn salve to a red and black angry wound line crossing her neck diagonally. She looked up at no one in particular and repeated herself. "ZuZu was actually going to kill me, wasn't he? He was here. He was on the ship—I didn't imagine that." Ty Lee sat quietly and held her hand though Azula never registered the touch. Ty Lee glanced over at Mai and raised an eyebrow. Azula continued to mumble about how Zuko was taken away from her just before the blade could make the connection. Mai sat on the other bed of the infirmary nursing her bruised and swollen face. Carla left her mark with true feeling. Mai knows now that she completely underestimated the petite but brutal wife of Zuko. Mai's throwing arm was in a sling heavily bandaged from the knife wound. Because the Bowie knife's blade was so large, it pierced deep and severed muscles and tendons. The ship's surgeon had to re-attach what was damaged; however, Mai would not be able to use her arm for a while. She gritted through a swollen lip. "Calm down, Azula. We all saw it. Zuko was here. He was pulled through some sort of portal. You're lucky that it happened when it did, or you would be a memory." Azula looked up sharply at her friends seeing them but not seeing them.

Her mind drifted back to the moment when her brother almost took her life:

_Zuko dragged slowly towards his sister menacing with each step. He was going to kill Azula. No one dared come between him and his intended target like a lion stalking prey. They would have surely only been casualties in the inevitable demise of their commander. Azula normally would have threatened her subordinates and thrown herself into the fray with abandon relishing the opportunity to humiliate and degrade her brother, but this time she couldn't move. For the first time she was paralyzed by the look of pure and unfiltered hatred in Zuko's eyes. He was going to kill her. _

_Even if she went on the defensive the fight would be over quickly because her brother now had only one thought: Take the life that took his. Azula realized too little too late that Carla and their unborn child was Zuko's life and singular purpose for living. She refused to beg for her own life or to attempt to manipulate her brother. He was beyond that now. Zuko's blazing eyes and hands resembled their father's— burning with madness, malice, and determination. He had one goal, one focus. Zuko no longer saw Azula: his little sister, the three-year-old on Ember Island or six-year-old firebending prodigy. He saw a murderer: Someone who cruelly watched while his wife and child, who was never given the chance to live, fell into the unforgiving ocean. He saw his future sinking never to rise again and anything Azula could have said would have only further fueled his hostility. _

_Azula doesn't know when she fell to her knees, but she realized she was looking up from the ground in despair at her brother. Her too wide eyes filled with tears she wouldn't have the time to shed as he raised his hand to deal the killing blow. She felt the heat from his swords and radiating off his person. It would be over in an instant. She shut her eyes just before the blade reached her neck. A sudden, strangled yell forced her to look as she watched her brother and his swords get pulled into a swirling vortex which shut as quickly as it opened. Azula fainted._

Shuddering as if shaking off a nightmare Azula looked to her captain who was watching her with sorrowful and understanding eyes. Pity. She hated pity and would end this display immediately. Her eyes hardened. "If you're done gawking Captain, here are your next orders: Set a course for Ba Sing Se. We're going after the Avatar." The captain's face went impassive and he nodded turning sharply out the door to comply. He understood what sailors who narrowly escaped death had to do after a battle. It was back to work. No time to dwell on feelings now. Princess Azula would deal with her emotions in the privacy of her own quarters when she was ready.

_"Push Carla! That's it lovey, she's coming… Atta girl! Push again…Good! She's almost here now… Push!"_ Carla moaned in her sleep. She tossed and turned as her mind continued to show her snippets of her future. Her dreams of seeing her baby born intensified with the fever that racked her body. Koh sent her back to her husband and Yu Dao, but husband and wife collided as they met in the alley where the nightmarish adventure first began. Carla's leg was cut by one of Zuko's dao, and the laceration was starting to get infected, hence the fever that now gave her restless sleep.

Fortunately for both her and the baby, the cut was not large, but it was enough to incapacitate Carla and create a problem for her already delicate condition. Zuko nearly had a heart attack when he saw the blood and the gash in his wife's leg through her pants. All thoughts of revenge and murder went out the window when he saw his wife lying on the ground with an injury that was the result of his own weapon. Within seconds, he had his wife in his arms and practically ran to the inn rushing to find Mei Wei.

When the crowd saw Zuko burst into the inn with his wife, they cheered in victory. Many knew without a doubt that the man would not return unless his bride was with him. When onlookers saw blood and that Carla was unconscious, a deathly quiet fell over the hall and some gasped in shock and fear. Zuko was breathing heavily his nostrils flaring and his chest heaving with the effort to breathe from running nearly a mile with his beloved. He ground out one word hoarsely, "Mei." Zuko fell to one knee still holding on to his wife, but he would not release her until he saw Mei Wei and Jing come to help. Someone went immediately to get the Weis and Mei broke through the kitchen doors like a mama bear to rescue her cubs with Jing right on her tail. She ordered two men nearby to help carry La La and to assist Li. Zuko resisted releasing Carla until Mei grasped his shoulder and commanded, "Let go." Zuko looked at her as if she had asked him to stop breathing, but her kind and pleading eyes told him the truth: _I can't help her unless you let me. Let go so I can work._

Shakily, Zuko released Carla into the arms of another and Mei Wei went to work immediately. "Take her to their room." She pointed to the other, "You, help Li stand up and take him to the back parlor." Her eyes softened, "Jing, stay with him… please." Jing looked at his wife and nodded confidently. He knew that his wife would do whatever she could to help the girl and Zuko would only get in the way if he were there. Jing gave Zuko a comforting hand on his shoulder as the other man assisted Zuko to the private parlor he and his wife had grown so accustomed to meeting in with Mei and Jing.

It felt like time slowed to a crawl as Zuko waited for any news of his wife. He paced the floor over a thousand times back and forth eroding a definitive line in the carpet of the parlor. Jing tried to encourage Zuko to relax. "Carla's a strong woman Zuko. She's not giving up without a fight. And you know better than anyone just how much fight she has in her, no?" At that, Zuko smirked and let out a shaky breath. His face fell again. "To go to all that effort to bring Carla back and she gets hurt by me. If anything happens to her, I would never forgive myself. Carla is my world. No one understands what she went through for us to be together. I just can't lose her now!" Zuko lamented.

Jing motioned for Zuko to join him on the couch. Zuko shook his head and Jing gave him a look that brooked no argument. Zuko sighed and took a seat next to Jing. Jing took his open palm and smacked Zuko in the back of the head. "Stop being so damn dramatic, boy!" he said with annoyance. "Your wife's going to be fine. You already know this. This woman is the mother of your son or daughter, and she isn't going anywhere anytime soon. So, stop yer mopin' and whining and remember who you married." Zuko looked at Jing with a mixture of hurt, confusion and awe at the sudden shift. Jing looked back understandingly. "Look Zuko, you couldn't control what happened to your wife any more than you could control what happened to your shoulder." Zuko raised a suspicious eyebrow at Jing. Jing rolled his eyes and continued. "Destiny is what it is, and it will go forward with or without your cooperation. What we do know though is that you can rest assured you're not going on without that woman upstairs or that baby under her heart! Your family is intact, and you made that happen." Jing emphasized his point by poking Zuko in the chest.

Zuko stared at Jing with surprise. Jing kept going. "You did what you set out to do, Zuko, and that's what matters. Your wife isn't going to hold a grudge. She's going to thank ye. She knew you went to save her. Carla also knows you would never do anything intentionally to hurt her in the same way she would never do anything intentionally to hurt you. The both of ye have done just that to one another, and you forgave her just like she's already forgiven ye for this. You just have to forgive yourself now." Zuko lowered his head and nodded. He knew Jing was right and he had to try to let this go if he wanted to be the husband and father his family needed. Just as Zuko was about to reply, there was a knock at the parlor door. A timid male voice spoke through the door. "Uh, Mr. Jing? Your wife said that the two of you could come up to the room now…" Zuko gave the man a startle when he opened the door suddenly and bolted out.

Zuko was running up the stairs taking them two and three at a time. He ran into the room and gasped to see his wife sleeping peacefully. Zuko glanced at Mei Wei with a question on his face as if asking for permission and Mei Wei nodded gently. Zuko immediately sat by Carla's bedside and grabbed her closest hand to himself and kissed it tenderly. Carla murmured softly, "Te quiero mi rey." Zuko smiled and whispered softly to his wife. "Te quiero mi reina." Carla gave a small unconscious smile and Zuko knew then that everything would be alright. He rasped out to Mei and Jing who had just walked in the room, "Thank you Mei, Jing. I can never thank you enough for your support and help. No matter what happens after this, I will be here for you in any way I can." Mei and Jing looked at one another and then to Zuko with a humble smile.

Jing spoke first, "You have no idea what you have done for us already, your highness. You have shown us that there is still hope for the Fire Nation and that you will do what it takes to protect those you care about. We are honored to help you. Please rest well tonight." Jing said quietly. Mei Wei said simply. "Please don't hesitate to call me if La La needs anything, your highness. I'm just so glad you brought her back home." Zuko nodded and the couple took their leave. They bowed to him in sync and left the room quietly pulling the door shut and locking it for Zuko. He sighed wearily and sat back in the chair continuing to hold his wife's hand as she rested through the night. Zuko's eyes drifted closed for the first time in days. He was able to rest his eyes in peace knowing that he had his wife by his side again.

The next morning erupted in chaos. Mei Wei frantically knocked on the door for Zuko who jolted awake in the chair. He strained at the cramp in his neck from sleeping awkwardly in the chair all night but opened the door immediately. Mei Wei let herself in quickly and shut the door locking it. Her face echoed volumes of concern as she spoke in hushed tones. "Prince Zuko, your father has issued another wanted poster for you and La La. He is out for blood. He knows about Colonel Mongke and what almost happened to Azula. Ozai has more than doubled the reward for your capture and wants you both—dead or alive. Jing and my two sons at the port authority were able to collect most of the posters last night to buy you some time, but we have no idea how much time you have before some of our "friends" let their greed overtake them. I'm so sorry Zuko! I know it's not ideal right now, but you have to leave Yu Dao."

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. He just got La La back! She hasn't even had time to recover for one day and now they must flee again? What has he done to anger the spirits so? Zuko worked his jaw and made and audible groan. "How are we supposed to do this? La La can't even stand much less ride to Agni knows where! Where would we even go?" Zuko mourned. A small voice called behind him. "Zuko." Carla said simply. Zuko turned to see his wife grunting and straining to sit up. Zuko moved quickly to her side of the bed and held her hands in his. She breathed heavily, but her voice was unwavering. "The Western Air temple, Zuko. We were never going to Ba Sing Se. The timeline has shifted somewhat, but some things are inevitable." She paused to take a deep breath and continued. "You have to join with the Avatar now. He needs to know what your intentions are. He needs you. I told you amor—destiny would force your hand soon enough. It's time Zuko." She leaned back on her pillow gently as she continued to take deep breaths.

Zuko stared at the woman that even on her sickbed continued to push and challenge him to walk in his destiny. Zuko shook his head in disbelief and pulled away. "But you—I can't make you travel like this! What if we run into complications? What if something happens to the baby? I can't put your lives in danger this way." He whispered harshly. His hands clenched into fists and he turned his head angrily. He just couldn't lose Carla again! He didn't regret killing Mongke or the other men, but he didn't go to all that trouble of attempting to rescue Carla on the other side of the world just to lose her to illness or infection. There had to be another way.

Carla objected sharply. "Zuko, we don't have the luxury of hiding anymore. It's time to come out of our little bubble. What if Ozai wins? Then what will we do; what will we have, Zuko? You know what your father plans to do!" she exhaled harshly. She gazed into her husband's eyes intently but didn't relent. "What about the future of this world? Of your country? What are our lives compared to the annihilation of the whole world in the grand scheme of things? There would be nothing left for your family when it's all said and done." She beckoned for her husband to come to her again and held his hands firmly as her eyes continued to meet his. Her voice softened. "You have the power to stop this madness. All of it. You can bring an end to this war!" Carla forced herself to sit up higher never breaking her gaze from his. "Zuko, no matter what happens I go with you where you go: we ride together, and we die together." She said emphatically. Carla would not back down this time. Destiny has made the call and they must answer it.

Zuko closed his eyes against the fear mounting in his chest. He knew his wife wasn't letting this go, and he knew she was right: hiding away was no longer an option. Zuko looked to Mei Wei who watched and listened to the entire conversation with interest and admiration. "How much time do we have?" Zuko queried. Mei was thoughtful. "An hour at best, maybe two if you're lucky. Most people haven't gotten up for breakfast and the mornin' crowd has yet to come in." she said. Zuko nodded and looked to his wife. "We leave in thirty minutes, my love. We'll travel light and only buy what we need until we get to the temple safely. Carla inhaled deeply and nodded. She wasn't thrilled about having to leave her new friends and bed, or riding on Lily with a bum leg, but she knew that to stay would be certain death. "I'd better get dressed. Mei Wei, do you think you could give me hand?" Carla groaned softly. Carla looked up to see that Mei Wei was already getting her clothes out of the closet and packing them her sack. Carla grinned. Mei Wei was high up on the list of people she would do anything for in this world.

Zuko began moving quickly packing his own rucksack and a bag of supplies they would need while sleeping outside. He too would miss having a bed and bath and hot meals but there was no time to lament. They were giving up temporary comforts for the hope of a better and brighter future. He just hoped the Avatar would accept his help when they got to the Air temple. Though still chilly at certain times of the day and night, vestiges of Spring would shine through at random times: The sun would feel a little warmer midday, buds on trees would have tiny leaves here and there and the wind's bite was lessened overall. Fortunately, today the air was not as frigid and the promise of milder weather foretold of a good start to their journey. Mei Wei led them out of a little used and not well-known back passage at the end of the hallway which connected directly to the stables.

Jing quietly made his way from the kitchen to help the little family load their ostrich horse. Jing grasped Zuko by the hand. "Safe journey my lad. I know that Agni is with ye." Jing fought back his emotions and inhaled through his nose. "You are one lucky man, young prince, and I pray that the luck that is with ye will endure till this is all over. We are only a message away. If you write to us address it to me or my wife as Father and Mother Wei. I have a son in the army, and he knows that sometimes messages are sent in his name. He too believes in a free Fire Nation and desires this war to end. Use the name Renshi when you close, and I will know it's from you. You and your wife may just be the bravest people I know. If anyone can bring back the glory of the Nation, it's you two. Take care of yourselves." Jing Wei pulled Zuko into a firm hug and gave him a few pats on the back.

Zuko smiled sadly and nodded at Jing. Jing Wei was high up on the list of people Zuko would do anything for in this world. Their family sacrificed so much to help them and he promised himself that when he was in a position to do so, he would give them a return tenfold. Before Zuko moved to secure the rest of their pack, Jing pulled Zuko aside and whispered in his ear. He handed Zuko a small drawstring sack, and Zuko nodded. He looked in the sack and then at Jing curiously. Jing smiled and whispered something else. Zuko nodded and gave Jing one last hug.

Mei Wei dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. She wasn't ready to say goodbye to Carla and Zuko, but she knew that it was their lives and safety at stake. Mei placed her hand on Carla's. "I left a few comforts for you both in your food sack. I know it will be hard to stop—I…I've really come to love ye both like me own youngins. Wei's right I'm only a messenger hawk away. Address the letter as Lilith and I'll know it's from you my dear." She placed her hand on Carla's obvious baby bump. "This is going to be one tough baby. She's already been through so much. She is precious." Carla smirked not trying to hide her skepticism. "You and Uncle are just so convinced this baby is a girl! Who has the most money in the pool?" she asked jokingly. Mei Wei rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Try to find a good midwife, someone Earth Kingdom preferably. She'll know the right combinations of herbs for you when the time comes." Mei said matter-of-factly. Then in a near wail she moaned. "Oh! I'm gonna miss you sweet girl!" With that Mei couldn't hold her tears and sobbed at letting the two young people who quickly captured her heart go. Carla wiped unbidden tears from her eyes and clasped Mei's hand more tightly. "I'm going to miss you too, Mei. Who is going to help me keep Zuko in line?" she smiled through her tears. Mei chuckled. "Oh, I think you do a great job of that on your own, lovey. Your husband is quite lucky to have you by his side." She said sincerely.

Zuko walked up to the women and put his hand on Mei's shoulder. "I am quite lucky. I don't know what I would do without her." He said smiling. He looked to Carla gently, but seriously. "It's time babe." Carla nodded. She turned away to mount the ostrich horse, but suddenly turned back and threw her arms around Mei for a hug closing her eyes tightly against the tears she didn't want to fall. She didn't know if this would be the last time they saw one another. Mei Wei held her much like she would her own daughter. "Alright little girl, you gotta go now. I'm so proud of ye both. Safe journey." Mei Wei released Carla quickly and wiped the traitorous tears that fell from her newly dried eyes away and turned quickly to go back into the inn. An absence of both Mei and Jing would raise suspicions and she wanted to give the young couple she'd come to love as her own children a fighting chance. Carla wiped her own traitorous tears away as Zuko, with the aid of Jing, helped to lift her on to their ostrich horse Lily. Mei Wei rigged a type of brace with pillows and cording to help support her leg while Carla rode. Carla prayed that this journey would lead them to the path that destiny chose for them so that they could bring about the peace this world desperately needed. She prayed that they would have the chance to reach their destination safely.

Three days into the journey Carla couldn't ride anymore. Her leg burned from being held in the same position for hours on end. It made it harder for her to walk when they stopped for the night, and she feared problems like blood clots from her blood not circulating properly. Carla remembered reading that women on bedrest would be at a greater risk of clots from poor circulation. This travelling was about as close to bedrest as the real thing and she wasn't sure if the effects weren't the same. She told Zuko as much. He stopped immediately.

Zuko let Carla down gently and created a spot for her to relax. He moved them off the main path and found a thicket where it would be harder to spot them and their campfire from the road. They had been fortunate these last few days to have avoided people on the path and they rode in some semblance of quiet alertness. They were always aware but focusing on reaching the temple within their two-week goal. Zuko had no idea whether the Avatar and his group would even be at the Western Air temple, but Carla felt a gentle assurance that they would meet him there and would join him in his mission. The night was colder than usual as they moved up in elevation. Zuko made sure he covered Lily with a blanket and bedded her near the fire. She nuzzled his hand appreciatively and settled down quietly after eating her meal of grain. Carla smiled. "You're getting better at this meeting people's needs thing." She teased. Zuko laughed. "I suppose I am. Luckily I am travelling with companions that are fairly easy to please." He said winking at her with his right eye.

Carla giggled at his flirt and gasped stopping suddenly. Zuko had Carla propped up on the supply bags since sleeping on her back was becoming more difficult. She placed her hands on her abdomen her eyes blown wide in surprise. Zuko was by her side in an instant. "What is it, love? What's happening?" he said with concern. Carla grabbed his hand and placed it on her swollen abdomen. Zuko waited and wondered what she was doing until he felt it: as gentle as a butterfly's wings or a ripple in a pond he felt the spark of life within Carla. Just a tiny movement to reveal the living soul inside. They gasped together and laughed in wonder at their little one who decided at that moment to let them know he or she was alive and kicking literally. Zuko leaned his head down to Carla's touching her forehead with his own. He gave her nose a gentle peck, inhaled deeply and exhaled after taking in her scent. Zuko always thought Carla smelled wonderfully of lilac and jasmine, like the soap Mei Wei provided in the inn. Carla also had an essence that was all her own and reminded him of her Mexican hot chocolate spiked with cinnamon and chili. The combination was unique and heady to him and he couldn't get enough of it. He was truly addicted to his wife.

Zuko held on to Carla's hands as he sat up. "I know the ride has been difficult and I'm asking a lot of you, but I want you to know that if anyone has to be with me, I'm so glad it's you." Zuko kissed Carla's hands gently. Carla smiled and kissed his hands back. Zuko's eyes shone with love and affection for her. "We'll rest tonight and walk a little later tomorrow afternoon to give you a chance to rest." He said. Carla nodded and whispered. "Gracias, mi amor." Zuko smiled and turned to tend to the fire. The night was cold but quiet and clear. Through the treetop s overhead, the stars twinkled and shone brightly like tiny gems against dark blue velvet. Carla sighed in contentment as the fire crackled and her husband breathed deeply the rhythm indicating a peaceful and restful sleep. Zuko's back was turned to her, but Carla reached over gently and grabbed her husband's closest hand. Zuko mumbled without opening his eyes, "Hmm? You 'kay?" Carla grinned. "I'm fine honey; I just wanna hold your hand, OK?" she whispered. Zuko grunted and turned his body to face her so that she could hold his hand more easily. She grinned wider. Her husband was so thoughtful even when asleep. He's going to be such a good father Carla thought to herself. Carla interlocked her fingers with Zuko's and closed her eyes falling asleep quickly to the gentle sound of the popping fire and her husband's calm rhythmic breathing.

The next three days were hell. It rained as if the heavens had been opened and there was no one to close them again. Agni was hidden from view and both Zuko and Carla were soaked through their clothes and their cloaks. Their clothing clung to them like cold and heavy second skins and they knew that if they didn't get some reprieve soon, they would surely die of exposure. Zuko trudged on through the heavy rains unable to see more than a few feet in front of him. He prayed for some sign they were on the right track. It seemed his prayers were answered when he saw a house in the nearby distance with smoke coming out of the small chimney. He hoped that the people who lived there were not looking for a banished and condemned prince. Zuko glanced over at Carla. She was shivering violently, and her teeth were beginning to chatter. He would take the chance if it meant having a moment to get warm and dry even if only for a few hours. Zuko walked up to the house tentatively. It looked strangely familiar, but he realized they were in the rural Earth Kingdom again and most houses had a certain look about them: stone walls with shingled roofs of wood and stone chimneys. He swallowed as he hesitantly knocked on the door. He heard a surprised gasp and low voices on the other end and stepped back warily.

The door opened wide as Song and her mother came out immediately beckoning "Li" to get "La La" out of the storm. "You'll catch your death of cold! Li what were the two of you thinking travelling in the rain like this..." Song chided. As the sopping wet travelers stood dripping on the hardwood floors, Li hissed out between chattering teeth. "W-W-We d-d-d-idn't-t h-have m-m-m-much of a ch-ch-choice. W-We were in danger…" Song's mother nodded and spoke quietly. "Well, it won't do for you to come all this way and die from wet clothes, would it? Li, you take these clothes and go change in the back room. Carla come with us we're going to check on you and the baby first and then get you changed." Carla stood holding her arms around herself shivering her teeth still chattering. "C-can L-Li help me? I-I can't w-w-walk very well r-right now…" she said. "Of course, I saw the cushion on your leg. We can look at that too while we're at it." Song said softly. "T-thank you." Carla replied in turn. Zuko managed somehow to help his wife hobble to the exam room where she once was a long-term patient. He shuddered from the memory of feeling helpless as Carla lay unconscious for days on end. If it weren't for Song and her mother, he doesn't know what would have happened to Carla. He was ever so grateful at the turn of events now when they needed it most. It was a work of the Spirits that they made it to a familiar and friendly family. This was truly a boon he would not take for granted. He would do whatever they asked of him to maintain their trust.

After helping Carla get out of her wet cloak and dress, Zuko assisted her in lying down on the bed used for examinations and took his leave. He went to the back room to change out of his own wet clothes and put on the ones given to him by Song's mother. Song's mother, Chun-hei, came into the examination room quietly with Song and began her checkup on Carla. She washed her hands before beginning and checked to see how large her womb had gotten compared to how far along she suspected Carla was in her pregnancy. She also checked for any signs of distress in both mother and baby by using a conical device for listening to Carla's heartbeat and lungs and did the same against her enlarged abdomen for the baby's movements. Chun-hei smiled. "Your child is growing well La La. How long has it been since we saw you last? Over four months ago perhaps?" she asked. Carla smiled. "More like five now. We felt the baby move a few days ago and she hasn't stopped." Chun-hei nodded. "So, you think it may be a girl then?" Chun-hei smirked and challenged. Carla laughed. "My husband's uncle seems to think so and so does our friend in Yu Dao, Mei Wei." Song and Chun-hei gasped their eyes widening in surprise. "You know Mei Wei?" Chun-hei asked excitedly. Carla nodded happily. "Yes! She and her husband Jing were so good to us while we stayed in Yu Dao. We ran into a little trouble there, hence my leg injury." Carla sighed. "We had to leave…We are going to find and help the Avatar to end this war." Song and her mother looked at one another strangely and nodded.

Chun-hei changed the subject. "Well, you can't do anything until we look at that leg." Chun-hei moved out of the way so that Song could examine the cut on Carla's leg. Song moved the covers away from Carla's leg and gasped. Carla's leg was a mess! The skin was red and angry around the cut. Song gently prodded the skin near the wound and noted that Carla wriggled uncomfortably. The skin was also hot to the touch and a yellowing pus was beginning to ooze from the site. Song whispered to her mother urgently for herbs and materials and told her to go get Li. Li came in in seconds after Chun-hei called for him. He went over to Carla and grabbed her hand with a look of worry. "What's going on, Song? Is La La alright?" He asked in a near panic. Song put up her hands to calm him. "Yes, I didn't want you both to worry, but we are going to need to treat your wife's wound; it is infected and getting worse from the look of things. We are going to have to clean and cauterize the wound." She said matter-of-factly.

Zuko let out a huff of distress. "Cauterize… OK, what do you want me to do?" he asked trying to stay calm for his wife. Song gave a small smile. "Well, unless you want to do the honors, I need you to hold your wife steady while we complete the procedure. I will treat the wound with herbs once the wound is sealed. The rain didn't do your wife any favors because the wound should have stayed dry. You really couldn't help that under the circumstances, but we need to move quickly so that the infection doesn't worsen and spread. Zuko grimaced. His wife had endured so much already and to purposely burn her felt wrong in so many ways, but he knew the treatment couldn't be helped. Zuko had to cauterize wounds for himself and others before and saw rapid improvement in the healing process. The health of his wife and child depended upon doing this procedure. "Song, I trust you and your mother implicitly. Please do what needs to be done. I'll support La La." Song nodded and hummed affirmatively.

Zuko sat down next to Carla whispering in her ear about what was about to happen, and he gripped her hand. Whether he held it tightly to support her or for his own comfort remained to be seen. Song had been heating the metal blade she used for cauterizing while Zuko talked to Carla. Chun-hei came to help hold her down and gave Carla something hard to bite down on while Song did the procedure. Chun-hei tried to reassure the husband and wife with a few words. "We'll try to get this over and done quickly. The sooner we seal the wound the sooner it will heal." She said as she gave Carla a gentle pat on her shoulder and squeezed her hand. Chun-hei moved her hands to hold down Carla's legs. She didn't want to risk Carla getting burned in other places by moving while the blade was sealing the wound. Song looked to see if Carla and the others were ready. Zuko looked at Carla and Carla nodded. She was as ready as she was going to be but that didn't stop her from breathing a little more intently through her nose. Zuko looked to Song as he wrapped his arms around his wife and continued to hold her hands. Chun-hei shifted only a little so that she wouldn't be in Song's way and nodded.

Song took the hot metal and worked quickly placing the blade flat against the wound and searing the open skin together. The procedure took less than five seconds, but Carla felt like she was being burned alive. The pain of the searing hot metal with the already inflamed and infected tissues around the wound was dizzying. The sizzling sound and smell of her ignited flesh was sickening to Zuko, but the strangled cry Carla made was devastating. Involuntarily tears streamed down Zuko's face as Carla raised from the bed her leg in sudden agony. Zuko anchored her to the bed as she wailed around the bite still in her mouth. Chun-hei spoke soothing words while she continued to hold Carla's legs in place. Carla couldn't register what she said even if she wanted; the pain was too much. She choked out sob after sob.

Song immediately began to apply the cooling poultice she prepared ahead to help with drawing the infection out of the wound and to soothe the burn. She didn't put the herbs directly on the wound. Instead Song used a thin cloth that allowed the herbs to work through to the wound but not stick. She would change the application again after a few hours and then allow Carla's skin to dry so that it could begin to scab and heal. Carla's cries eased to whimpers after Chun-hei gave her a sweet sleeping draught to take. Within minutes Carla's eyes grew heavy, her whimpers became silence and she fell into a deep sleep. Zuko continued to hold onto Carla with one hand as he used the other to cover his eyes. He was moments away from dissolving into an emotional train wreck. Chun-hei placed her hand on Zuko's shoulder and called his name gently. "Your highness let us allow your wife to rest. The sleeping draught will help with her pain and recovery. My daughter and I would like to speak with you if you don't mind."

Zuko looked up sharply at "your highness" and a small panic crept into the back of his mind. They knew who he was? What did this mean for Carla and him? He wondered. Chun-hei said no more as she made her way to her parlor where they had had many talks and tea when Carla was here before. Song would join them once she finished up with Carla. In the parlor, Chun-hei held up her hands in a placating and non-threatening fashion. "I don't want you to panic Prince Zuko. My daughter and I have no intentions of turning you or your sweet wife in to anyone. We are friends of your Uncle Iroh and are working together with him." She said calmly. Zuko's eye opened wide. His mouth hung open and he wondered how many people his Uncle knew. "Uh, how do you know my uncle? I've never known him to have so many Earth kingdom friends, no offense." He asked sincerely. Chun-hei winked. "We play Pai Sho together on occasion. You can always find a friend that way." She said.

Understanding dawned on Zuko immediately. "You're in Uncle's Old People's Club." He said nodding. Chun-hei burst into raucous laughter at his unintended slight and said, "We prefer to be called the Order of the White Lotus, but 'Old People's Club' will also do I suppose." Zuko nodded. He remembered something and moved to go to his room to Chun-hei's surprise. When he returned, he opened a small sack and pulled out a Pai Sho Lotus tile. Zuko explained. "Jing Wei gave this to me shortly before we left Yu Dao and told me that this tile would be a key to finding help when we needed it most. He told me that we could always find a friend with it. I do hope that's true." Chun-hei nodded with a reassuring smile. "You are most definitely safe with us your highness. We desire the same thing you do: an end to this war and live in a free world."

Chun-hei's face grew more serious as she continued. "When you first arrived today, we were surprised to see you so suddenly. A band of mercenaries had just come by flashing a poster of you and your wife asking if we had seen you. We saw how the Fire Lord was offering double the standard for your capture, dead or alive. We were frightened for you and Carla because we knew that whatever your supposed crimes, they were either fabricated or justified." She said. A voice joined in from the doorway. "We want to help you and your family in any way we can, Prince Zuko." Song said as she came in and sat next to her mother. Zuko looked at mother and daughter for a long time. A feeling of hopefulness began creeping into to his heart. He realized for the first time that he and Carla were not alone in this journey and had help in stopping the madness that one hundred years of war had wreaked over his country and the world. For the first time in a while Zuko felt like destiny was with him.


	8. Chapter 8--Some Luck At Last (Part 1)

**A/N: Lord God, this journey is so tedious. I swear _I'm_ not even sure if our heroes are going to make it to the Western Air Temple at this point...LOL! So it has been a while since I posted, but I do know how this story is supposed to go. They will meet the Avatar and they will defeat the Fire Lord and them. Just be patient with me. Life doesn't seem to care that I love to write, but it's OK. I will be posting another chapter for this story, for the _Zuko Finds A Portal_ story and for _Blue Spirit Awaken_s this week. I also have a new story series I started called _Story Time with Zuko_. Go Figure! Anyways, I appreciate all the love that comes with reading, following, and favorite-ing my stories. You guys rock and keep me smiling all the time! Enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: araña: Spanish word for the Enemy of souls and keeper of dark and dank places. The one weakness I get to hold over my ex-husband...Also known as spider, Satan's spawn and the Evil One. Fan fiction is for spiders...**

**Chapter 8- Some Luck At Last (Part 1)**

It took about a week for Carla's leg to begin to scab over. Song cautioned Carla about wanting to pick at the hard crust over the burn. She told her that she could do more damage if she reopened the wound accidentally. Carla took to helping Chun-hei in the kitchen to give herself something else to think about. Both husband and wife began to feel a little antsy about staying in one place and felt the need to move on. Chun-hei and Song were extremely supportive in formulating a plan for the husband and wife to be able to escape from their town undetected. They knew the mercenaries were still looking in the area for the couple and open travel could risk irritating Carla's wound again as well as expose them to those who may be looking to collect the Fire Lord's reward.

"Your highness, I know that you would like to leave immediately but it may be best to wait a few more days." Chun hei urged. Zuko brought his axe down and hit the log he was splitting in the middle. The wood fell to either side and Zuko picked up the next log to split. "We don't feel like we have a few more days, Chun hei. Both my wife and I had planned to be at the Western Air temple two weeks ago. What if we miss the Avatar because we waited too long?" Zuko said concerned. Chun hei sighed. "I know we can't tell the two of you what to do but I would hope you consider our plan. There is a festival coming up at the end of this week: Lunar New Year. If you wait, we could sneak you out during the parade as there will be many coming into and going out of town gates during that time. Security is always lax because people will be merry and celebrating the Spirits with spirits." Chun hei raised an eyebrow to see if the Prince followed.

Zuko smiled. "So what you're saying is we should go out of town with the partygoers when there will be less of a chance of being spotted and followed. He said. Chun-hei nodded. "Exactly. We will ensure your cover by using our wagon that normally transports our herbs and supplies. It has a false back that you and your wife should be able to fit into snugly but safely. We will hitch two ostrich horses. One of which will be Lily so that you and your wife can ride out once we're a safe distance from the town. We only need one horse to pull the cart. People know that we travel often for our herbal and midwifery work, so it won't look suspicious for us to travel with the cart even during the festival. After all, there are many children born during full moons." Chun hei winked.  
Zuko chuckled. He took a deep breath. "We trust you Chun hei. Thank you for helping us again. It really means a lot to both of us." He said sincerely. Chun hei bowed. Any way we can help you stop this war we will gladly do. It's not just your country at stake; It's the world at stake.

The days passed quickly with Song and Chun-hei preparing for their midwifery journey and Zuko and Carla preparing for their escape. All four packed supplies for the couple to take along on the journey hiding them in crates that normally held herbs so that when the time came, they would not raise suspicion with rucksacks out in the open. The day of the journey was unusually warm and balmy. The sun shone though the trees with the promise of more to come throughout the day. Zuko helped Song to load the cart with the crates on the sides until time for he and Carla to go into the false compartment near the seat of the cart. Chun-hei prepared the inside of the compartment with cushions to ensure that the ride would be comfortable for Carla to the outside of the city. They would have to travel a several hours out so that Zuko and Carla wouldn't encounter anyone on the road during the exchange.

Chun-hei and Song mapped out how they would journey midway between their town and another small Earth Kingdom town that sat on the path to Ba Sing Se. Zuko and Carla would be able to deviate from the path going west to reach the Air Temple in a few days depending on Carla's comfort and how Lily held up on the trip. "Prince Zuko, Lady Carla, are you both ready to go?" Song asked gently. Song looked to Carla then to Zuko. Carla looked nervously at her husband. "I guess we're as ready as we'll ever be." She said cautiously. Song nodded and opened the compartment for Carla to climb in first since she would need the most room. Carla started towards the cart and hesitated. Zuko noted her demeanor and asked "Que onda mi amor? Todo bien?" Carla shivered. "I'm a little nervous about riding in a closed space for so long. I kinda get claustrophobic. I don't want to get in first." She said cringing and blushing in embarrassment. Zuko nodded in understanding. He wrapped his arms around his wife and held her rubbing her back gently. He kissed the top of her head and looked her in the eye. "Don't worry love. You and I will be together, so you don't have to think about the space. If you want, I can get in first and you can get in whichever way makes you the most comfortable. Perhaps if you sleep some too the ride won't feel as long." Carla looked away shyly and nodded. Zuko gave her arm one last rub and he climbed into the wagon compartment.

Song assisted Carla onto the cart, and she crawled in slowly. She found that laying on her side next to Zuko was the most comfortable way to ride. Song shifted boxes on the cart to hide the false back and placed a thick heavy covering over the crates. Mother and daughter climbed on to the front of the cart and began the ride out of town. The Lunar Celebration was in full swing as Chun-hei guided her ostrich horses and cart through the busy and packed streets. People in costumes of dragons and spirits wandered and danced in the streets. Vendors sold a cornucopia of foods and treats. Carla's stomach rumbled at the smells that wafted in through the cracks in the cart. Zuko smiled as he passed his wife a snack from the bag of food Chun-hei had prepared for them. Carla took the food gratefully and ate slowly. She didn't want to run out too soon. They had a long and tedious journey ahead of them.

At the city gates the guards were watching but others were watching as well. The mercenaries that were looking for Zuko and his wife were there! They stood guard sober and alert and were stopping anyone who came in and went out of the gates. When they got to Chun-hei they halted her. "Where are you heading to midwife? This doesn't seem like a time you should be leaving the city with all these people about." One man said. Chun-hei kept her voice calm and even. "This is precisely the time I should be going. The full moon is approaching and many mothers who are due currently go into labor. I make my rounds in the nearby towns and avail myself. Many of these families are too far away to come to us so we go to them and provide herbs and treatments they can store until the next time. Besides, there is a town doctor who is on call and he knows our schedule." The guards confirmed her story and added that she makes this trip monthly.

"Do you mind if we search your cart? We just want to make sure you don't have any stowaways on board." The leader asked. Chun hei mocked annoyance. "Fine look about but please don't disturb the herbs. Some of them lose their potency in light." She said. The mercenaries nodded and removed the tarp. They climbed on board the cart and looked between the crates. They noted the fabric travel bags and medical bag of the midwife and herbalist but no people. As the men climbed down, there was a loud "thunk" against the cart. One of the men stormed up to the women and demanded, "What was that noise? Song turned to the man and scowled. "It was my leg. It gets sore when I am in the same position too long. I was stretching it out." She explained as she pulled up her skirts to reveal gnarled and burned leg skin. The men blanched at the severity of her wounds. The leader apologized. "Uh, we're sorry miss. We didn't realize. Never can be too careful. We're still looking for that disgraced Fire prince and his whore. Have a safe journey ladies." He added.

Song nodded and arranged herself on the seat making sure she thumped the back of her seat with her heels to assure the men that the noise was from her. Her mother clicked her tongue urging the ostrich horse on and rode out of the town without looking back. The leader of the mercenaries pointed to one man and instructed him to follow them out of the town to see if anything changed. As they rode a few miles out, Song whispered to her mother. "That was close. Should we stop?" Chun-hei shook her head. She spoke in a louder than necessary tone. "No, I think the How family is expecting their little one any day now we need to travel east. Hopefully we'll make it in time. Ju How tends to deliver her babies early." Song looked up to see the direction of the sun and noticed the dark figure following them several paces behind on an ostrich horse in her peripheral vision. Song replied, "I think you're right mother.

Many miles later as they approach the How residence, the man was still following them but continued going straight when they turned into the farm. Though he was gone for now they knew he wasn't gone for good. A tall burly man came out to greet the women at the gate. Su How smiled as they approached and called out in a deep rusty voice. "Your timing is perfect! Ju just finished making dinner. Are you ladies staying till the babe comes or passing through? They laughed cheerfully. "If this baby is anything like the last one, we'll be here a few days. Well then let me tend to your animals and cart. Do you need anything off the cart?" He asked. Chun hei nodded. Yes, just my medical bag for now so I can do Ju's check-up. Be careful around the crates. Some of the products are delicate." Su nodded in understanding and drove the cart into the barn. He whistled as he drove the cart inside. Once he was fully in the barn Su How closed the door and spoke to the false back.

"Your highness, I am Su How. I play Pai Sho with your Uncle. Chun-hei gave us a heads up that we would be expecting you and your wife. We are going to sneak you inside. The man that was following you is still around. He's waiting to find a way over and check the cart. Please trust us. We don't want to see you hurt any more than you do. I'm going to let you out now." Su How removed the back panel of the cart and Zuko tumbled out. Carla looked like she had seen a ghost and shivered as Zuko helped her out of the cart. Su looked concerned. "Did something happen, your highness?" Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose and spoke slowly. "There was a, uh, spider on my wife's shoulder on our way out of the town, but it's dead now. It's dead now. I'm just hoping that, um. we won't be joining it in the Spirit World because I had to kill it and give away our location." Zuko explained his voice edged with annoyance. Carla snapped out of her daze and glared at Zuko. "It was a big spider Zuko. Una araña grande, esposo! No me gusta eso y tu lo sabes eso!" Carla pointed at her husband accusingly.

The Prince was counting to ten in his head and breathing deeply. Su How looked at the Prince and looked at his wife who were both clearly upset about the spider for different reasons but reasons they shouldn't argue about in the open. "Well, why don't you two discuss this after dinner? I'm sure you're both hungry and would like to wash up. If you'll follow me." Su said cordially. Zuko nodded but said nothing as he watched as Su How opened a secret panel under the hay that led into a tunnel. Su invited the couple in and showed them the way to the house. Su knew that the stranger was watching outside to see what he would bring out of the barn, so he had to enter the house normally. "I'll meet you both inside after I care for the animals. Don't kill each other before then…" he said as he closed the panel and hid it once more.


	9. Chapter 9--Some Luck at Last (Part 2)

**A/N: I'm back everyone! I will be posting somewhat regularly to the story again and two of my others: Hatched (also known as Imprint) and Princess Zuko: A Love Story. I hope everyone is staying safe, living, and letting live, and trying to be the best version of themselves they can. Our happy couple must kiss and make up and figure out how they are going to get out of this insane situation. I think the solution worked out well. Anywho, if you like this story, please follow, favorite or both! Review too, if you are so inclined...**

**Disclaimer: "No, a spider bite does not turn you into a superhero. I speak from experience..." -Carla Alvarez- Kasai, wife of Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation.**

**Chapter 9-Some Luck at Last (Part 2)**

Dinner was a quiet and somewhat subdued affair at Su and Ju How's home that night. Zuko and his wife had to avoid windows to keep from being detected so they took dinner together in a private parlor. Su How hoped that the couple could work out whatever had them so upset if they sat together without prying eyes. Zuko and Carla ate silently still not dealing with the aftermath of their almost discovery at the town gate. As they tried to remain quiet in the secret compartment while the mercenaries searched Chun-hei's cart, it is only fitting that some unknown evil force sent one of its agents of darkness to visit. Not only did it come to visit, it crawled with all eight of its legs to Carla's shoulder and settled there as it thought that the silk of her top was a brilliant place to perhaps get comfortable and begin a home for herself and her babies.

Carla did not agree with the spider's assessment, nor its presence upon her shoulder. She nearly fainted when she felt it crawling and whispered desperately to Zuko to "get that bitch now." Zuko knew if he didn't do something drastic, he and his wife would be toast for Carla would lose her mind and scream bloody murder. While praying that the noise would go unnoticed or get written off as movement from one of the others on the cart, Zuko smashed the spider with his hand against the side. When the men ran up to Chun-hei and Song, Song made a convincing excuse about her leg. He is certain that she showed the men her burns for they soon began expressing apologies and excusing themselves from the cart.

Carla took another bite of her meal and sighed. Zuko looked up at her perplexed. "Could you stop that please? It's annoying." He gruffed. Carla glared at her husband. "So, you're annoyed at the sound of my breathing now?"Zuko looked up to the ceiling and chuckled his frustration apparent. He met his wife's glare with his own. "No, I am annoyed at the fact that we could have put ourselves and those two women who risked their lives to smuggle us out of their town in danger today! Over a spider…" Zuko turned his head away from his wife his jaw clinched tightly and shaking his head. Carla looked down in her lap pushed the food around in her bowl with her chopsticks. She blushed a deep crimson as she bit her lower lip.

"I'm sorry Zuko. You're right. I put us all in danger and I'm sorry. I panicked. Spiders have always been a trigger for me. I-I almost died from one." At that Zuko turned sharply to look at his wife. His eyes went wide. Carla kept her eyes on her bowl. "I got bitten by a what's called a brown recluse. They're highly venomous though they're not aggressive. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. The spider made me very sick. So sick my parents thought they were going to be planning my funeral." Carla's voice got so low Zuko had to strain to hear the rest of her story. "Spiders don't normally cause much damage, but because I was small and had underlying conditions, I was compromised. My body wasn't responding well to the treatments and it was a very scary time for us." Carla chuffed and wipe a tear just on the verge of falling from her eye. She kept her eyes on her bowl. She only kept her head down when she was ashamed or embarrassed by something. Zuko's lips parted as he watched his wife. She was telling the truth. Carla looked up at her husband her eyes holding his captive. "Now whenever I see a spider, no matter what kind it is, I can't help but think that it's the same kind that almost killed me. I don't _think_ to be honest—I just kind of freak out, but that's no excuse. I must overcome this fear. We could have really died today." She said lowering her head.

Zuko put his bowl down beside his chair and moved closer to his wife. He took her bowl and placed it on the side of her chair too. He then placed her hands in his own and as he rubbed her hands with his thumbs, he looked her in her eyes. "I'm sorry too, amor. I never knew this about you. I thought you were being dramatic, and it was wrong of me to blame you without getting the whole story." He said bringing her hands up to his lips. "I know you would never intentionally put yourself or anyone else in danger." He added. He gave Carla a lopsided grin. "Can we agree to work on the spider thing and forgive each other? I don't like fighting with you, babe." Carla released the breath she had been holding and nodded. "I'm willing to try. I don't like fighting with you either." She said. Zuko leaned over and pecked his wife's lips, then her chin, her neck, behind her ear until Carla began giggling. She tried to turn her head to kiss Zuko back and he moved away kissing another sensitive area around her face. They were shortly interrupted by a deep voice clearing in the doorway.

"So, you two made up I see. Glad for it." Su How said with a knowing smirk. Zuko grinned widely. "Yes, we came to an understanding and I think we're OK." Su How nodded in approval. "Well, that's good because we've really got to deal with this mercenary hanging out around my house. Either he's not very good at stealth or he's convinced you're here, and you won't be able to leave until he's gone. Zuko and Carla gave each other a look and frowned. "Ok, let's talk about it." Zuko offered to Su How. Ju How came ambling into the parlor with her one of her hands resting on her burgeoning belly. She looked to be due any day now which she was. Ju spoke to Carla first. "Carla love, I was wondering if perhaps you wanted to come and sit with me and the ladies. We were getting ready to sort some of the dresses and baby clothing I have. Perhaps there are some things in here you could use." She gave Carla a big smile to encourage her and Carla got the hint. The men would make the plans and the women would stay out of it this time. She supposed that would be best since she was quite obviously pregnant now and she and this baby had been through enough to last a lifetime.

Carla stood up giving her husband a gentle pat on his jaw and waddled into the other room with Ju. Ju looked back at her husband and whispered, "You two be careful, alright?" Su nodded with assurance and smiled at his wife. In the larger receiving room, Ju How began to serve tea to all the ladies. I was harder for her to pour standing up, so she poured from her seat and passed the cups around to each of the ladies who sat on the couch and chair next to her. As the ladies sipped quietly on the tea Ju How decided to strike up a conversation. "So, La La when are you to expect your little one to arrive?" she asked kindly. Carla placed her hand unconsciously on her belly and smiled. "Not nearly as soon as yours but by the end of summer, we think. My uncle in law and friend Mei Wei think we're having a girl." Ju How's face brightened. "You know Mei? Ah, she's a wonderful person, isn't she?" Carla smiled sadly. "Yes, she is like a mother to me. I miss her very much." Chun Hei smiled in sympathy and gasped suddenly.

"Oh, La La, now would be a perfect time to write to her! You could let her know how you are doing and give her an update. I'm sure she would want to know that you are safe." Carla's eyes widened. "That's a great idea! I can let her know we're alright and tell her about my progress. She was so worried about my leg when I left." She exclaimed. Song smiled. "Yes, and we can carry the letter back and give it to someone who can deliver it to them." Carla wiped an unexpected tear from her eye. "Thank you so much. Oh Gods, why am I crying?" she laughed. The three other ladies said in unison, "Hormones." Then they laughed together. Ju How began to stand up to look at the pile of clothing she and her husband collected from her closet and stopped.

"Chun-hei…" she whispered. Chun-hei got a knowing look on her face. "It's showtime isn't it, Ju? Ju How nodded and Song got up immediately and went to work in the kitchen filling a pot with water to boil and looking in the cupboard for extra towels. Ju How was having her baby right on schedule. Ju How labored in her bedroom through the night with her contractions coming hard and fast. Carla had never seen childbirth before and was shocked. She didn't realize how much effort went into bringing another human into the world and she wasn't so sure she wanted to do it herself anymore. She watched in awe as Chun-hei encouraged her friend to breathe through the contractions and push when it was finally time. Carla held one of Ju's hands while Song held the other. The two girls supported Ju's back as she bore down with each contraction grunting long and heavy with each push. Carla couldn't help but admire the strength it took for Ju to propel the little life out of her body and when the baby gave her first cry, Carla was emotional.

She watched as Ju took her daughter into her arms and cried with relief and joy that her baby had come. Carla wondered if it would be this way when she brought her little one into the world. She had heard of mothers and babies not surviving the ordeal and she didn't forget her conversation with Koh the Face Stealer. She genuinely hoped she would have the opportunity to live to see her daughter and impart wisdom to her. Carla wasn't prepared to leave her baby and Zuko alone. The thought made her cry. Song came to Carla's side. "Carla are you alright?" she asked hesitantly. Carla cried more and covered her face with her hands. Song put her arms around Carla and gently escorted her out of the room to keep from startling the newborn. Ju looked at Chun-hei curiously and Chun-hei shrugged. She didn't know what was wrong either. In the kitchen, Song held Carla and rubbed her back as she wracked with sobs. She continued to let Carla cry until eventually her tears subsided and devolved into an occasional hiccup. Song lifted Carla's head. "Carla, what's happening. I've never seen you this upset before. Is everything alright?" she asked. Carla sighed. How could she tell Song that she was afraid of dying because a spirit told her that she was taking the place of the woman Zuko was supposed to marry along with the fate that she was supposed to suffer? "Oh, I just…this was the first time I ever saw a baby being born. I wonder what it will be like when my own baby is born, and I guess I'm scared." She admitted.

Well, it was as close to the whole truth as Carla could muster. Song apparently took what she said at face value and smiled. "That's perfectly normal Carla. Most first time mothers are afraid when it's their turn. I think that you should write that letter to Mei Wei. Tell her how you feel and see what advice she has for you. Mei has so much more experience in this than I do. You never know, she might surprise you." She said kindly. Carla realized that Song was right. What she needed was support and she knew what she would say to Mei when she wrote the letter. Zuko and Su How hung out in the barn. Su of course went through the front door in case he was being watched and Zuko went through the tunnel. Song came out to them from the house and informed Su that he was soon about to be a father again. She hurried back to the house to assist her mother. Zuko smiled with admiration at Su's composure. "Well, when you've been through it as much as my wife and I have it gets to be less scary as time goes on. Doesn't mean I'm not nervous though…" he said. Zuko nodded. He wondered if he would be this calm when it was Carla's turn. The thought of things going wrong and what his story path should be didn't escape him.

According to the story as he watched the show with Carla in her world, Zuko should have been with Mai (which frankly was hard for him to visualize). In that version of events, he and Mai only had one child and Mai died in childbirth. Zuko shuddered at the possibility he could lose Carla that way. He prayed to Agni that she would have their baby alive and well and remain healthy herself. He wouldn't know what to do if he ever lost her the same way his uncle Iroh lost his wife or his grandfather lost his wife when having his father. Su jolted Zuko out of his thoughts. "I think our goal shouldn't be to kill the man. We can make it seem like he was ambushed and send him back to the village on his animal. What do you think your highness?" Zuko looked up sharply. "That could work but I don't think he should see me at all. If he can't say who incapacitated him, he can't confirm it was me or Carla. I think I know how we can do this but I'm going to need your secrecy…" he said with a hint of mystery in his voice. Su How gave Zuko a suspicious look. The corner of Zuko's mouth turned up as he smirked.

The Blue Spirit waited on the top of the roof watching in the dark night for the unsuspecting mercenary. The man left his ostrich horse by the road tied to a post and was quiet and stealthy as he made his way to the barn from the road. Zuko had to hand it to the man that he was more skillful than he gave him credit for and could have probably discovered Zuko and his wife if Su didn't have the underground tunnel leading to his house. Zuko could hear the cries of distress and obvious pain coming from Ju How and he tried his best to block them out. Her cries immediately brought to mind his wife and her condition. That would be Carla in just a few more months. Zuko shook his head forcing the thoughts out of his mind. He couldn't afford to get distracted right now. The mercenary was obviously arrested by Ju How's labor pains as well because he stopped to look at the house on more than one occasion when she cried out. Zuko watched as the man crept closer to the barn. He would strike once reached the door. The mercenary stopped two or three steps shy of the barn door at the sound of a baby's cry. The man stood for a moment as if contemplating his next move. Zuko wondered why the man paused and the thought hit him: Does he think this baby is Zuko's? His father's wanted poster detailed that Zuko's wife was pregnant and it wouldn't be a stretch for him to assume it was Carla if he's convinced that Zuko and Carla somehow escaped with the midwife. To his dismay, the man turned and made his way up to the house. Zuko and Su agreed not to kill him, but if the mercenary sees Carla there is a good chance the agreement would have to change.

Zuko made a split decision. He would have to fight the man without allowing him to see his face and work swiftly to incapacitate him. Zuko secured his mask tightly and slipped down silently from the roof. In moments Zuko and the man tumbled in the yard before the house. Zuko kept he man's face turned away from him and he hit him repeatedly in the head to render him unconscious. The man felt like he was made of stone. Zuko hit him several times and he didn't even flinch as he continued to fight and reach for Zuko's mask. The man knew of the Blue Spirit and that he was a protector of good. Who was he trying to protect? The man also knew that this man was wanted by the Fire Lord for "crimes "against the Fire Nation. If he could capture this vigilante and the rogue prince and his wife, he wouldn't have to deal with the others and could collect the rewards for himself. He wasn't about to let his money get the best of him. Zuko was at a quandary. What to do? This man wasn't going down as they planned and he wasn't sure if he could avoid taking his life now.

Su How went back to the house earlier to give the impression that he was going to check on his wife which he was of course. He was also helping Carla hide just in case their plan didn't go off the way they planned for it. He instructed Carla to go into a small back room with no windows and wait. It was the same room with the trap door leading to the tunnel. If things went badly, he instructed her to get out of the house and get to an ostrich horse in the barn so that she could escape. He made it clear that these were her husband's instructions and Zuko warned Carla not to do anything on her own but to trust him. Carla rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. She nodded. "I do trust him. Protect him. He's stubborn…" She said. Su gave her a knowing grin and nodded in satisfaction. He passed her a small candle for light and helped Carla get comfortable until Zuko came for her.

No sooner than Su closed the door and went to the front of the house, he heard a scuffle outside close to the front door. When he looked out the window, he saw that the mercenary was giving Zuko a run for his money hitting him with heavy blows with no signs of slowing down. It was clear that this man was not going into the night quietly. When Zuko discussed the plan with him, Su was shocked to hear that Zuko was the Blue Spirit though he wasn't entirely surprised to discover it either. Su was beginning to understand a little more about the banished prince and how not every rumor people hear is true. Zuko was far from weak and dishonorable. He was probably honoring his father rather than disrespecting him. Zuko was shaping up to be the Fire Lord his country needed and Su finally understood why Iroh insisted that Zuko would be the better fit for taking over after the war. Su worried that the man was about to overpower the prince and though they agreed not to kill him, if Su didn't act now, Zuko was finished. He ran and grabbed his bow and quiver of arrows. Hitting a moving target is not easy, but he had to do something to keep the man from discovering Zuko's secret and coming to harm his family. He took aim carefully looking for a non-vital area to hit and give Zuko an advantage. He set his sight on the mercenary's shoulder and let fly.

In the blink of an eye, the man cried out in pain at the arrow that pierced his shoulder and he fell to the ground writhing in pain. Zuko knew that arrow was Su's doing and took advantage of the moment to finish his task. He held the hilt of his broadsword firmly and hit the man in the face rapidly three times. Finally, the mercenary collapsed to the ground out cold. Zuko allowed himself to crumple sitting next to the man breathing harshly and trying to catch his breath. He still had on his mask and looked in the direction of Su How and nodded. Su how nodded back. There were no words needed. When Zuko recovered, he and Su moved the man out of the yard to the barn temporarily. Su first took out Zuko and Carla's ostrich horse Lily so that they could ride out that night. Though it would have been safer traveling during the day, there was no way they would be able to leave in broad daylight with the man anywhere in the vicinity. "We're going to patch this guy up and let him know he was attacked by bandits," Su said. "He will be too disoriented to really know if he saw what he thought he saw. He will recognize the midwife and Song but you two will be long gone and it will be as if you were never here." Zuko nodded again. Su How added, "Chun-hei gave the man an analgesic that kept him asleep and will disrupt his memory a little and make it easier to "suggest" what happened. He's out like a light right now. I'll help you finish loading your ostrich horse. Are you ready?" he asked. Zuko nodded. He had his mask off, but his lip was swollen from getting hit in the face rather solidly.

Carla came out of the house wearing her travel cloak with a couple of bags containing items Ju picked out for her and the baby. At first glance, Carla placed her hand gingerly on Zuko's chin turning his face to the right and left. "Aye de mi! Papi, la boca…" She clucked sympathetically. Zuko flinched only slightly from her touch and grimaced from the pain. He grabbed her hand gently and put it down so that he could finish packing and wouldn't have to talk about it. She gave Zuko a sorrowful look and prepared to get on the ostrich horse. Lily was surprisingly cooperative for having to work at night. Perhaps this was because she had been so rested from not having to pull or haul any cargo earlier. Lily nuzzled Carla's hand as she stood by and she stroked the ostrich horse unconsciously. Zuko gave Lily a gentle pat on her neck and winked at Carla with his right eye. Carla gave her husband a small smile. Su How handed them a bag with more than enough food for the journey so that they wouldn't have to stop too often. He had a feeling they wouldn't be able to do much shopping along the way.

"The Western Air Temple is only a few days' journey from here your highness. You must take the path through the mountains and a short boat ride across the sea because it is an island. Go to the Lady Merida Inn on the coast and ask for my friend Doc. Show him your token and he'll help you get what you need." He instructed. Zuko opened his mouth gently and ground out. "Thank you for everything, Su. We'll try to write—" he said stopping suddenly. Zuko closed his eyes grunting against the pain for a moment and took a deep breath. "We'll write soon." He finished. Su nodded and held out his hand. Zuko grasped it in a firm handshake and nodded. Carla gave Su a gentle hug and thanked him and his wife for everything they had done to protect them. She promised they would write as soon as feasible. Su How smiled. "Anything we can do for our future Fire Lord and Fire Lady is our pleasure. You both give us hope. Stick to the shadows and take care of each other." The couple looked at each other and then at Su How. Su How and his wife were a part of the growing list of people that were showing them that this war had to end and soon. There were too many good people in this world who needed it to end.

The next morning the mercenary awoke to find himself in a bed lifted by several pillows. His shoulder was bandaged and his head felt like he had been hit repeatedly with a hammer. "Wha—" he began. Su How spoke up. "Easy now son, you had a pretty nasty encounter with bandits last night I believe. My wife had our baby last night and while I was waiting for my little one to be born, I heard a scuffle outside. I saw you fighting off some masked men on the road. Someone shot you with an arrow. You were lucky to get out of there alive." He said dramatically. The man shook his head back and forth. That wasn't what he remembered! He was fighting the Blue Spirit. "What? That doesn't make sense! I was fighting…bandits?" he said with confusion. He furrowed his brow and prepared to argue what he knew. Suddenly he groaned in pain. His shoulder was on fire. Su handed the man a cup of water and a small saucer with a liquid concoction in it. "Take it. It's for pain." He said then added, "You're lucky the midwife and herbalist are still here. They were able to patch you up and give you something to help you rest. The women will be heading to the main village in a day or two if you want to go with them. They decided it may be too dangerous for two women to be on the open road at a time like this. What's your name?" he asked.

The man looked at Su again trying to clear his head and get his story straight, but his mind was still too cloudy from medication and the rapidly dampening pain. "Gow. My name is Gow. Thank you for helping me." He mumbled just before falling asleep again. Su How smiled and left the room to continue to plan with Song and Chun-hei and to visit with his wife and daughter for a while. He prayed Gow would still be too out of it by the time the midwife and herbalist returned to the village to figure out that he had been outsmarted. Su hoped that the Fire Prince and his wife were able to make good time and put enough distance between themselves and the mercenary. He wished them all the success from the spirits to help end this war that has gone on long enough.


	10. Chapter 10--The Lady Merida Inn

**A/N: Hi everyone! This week is turning out to be really quiet for me. I have been kind of living and working in radio silence though I still keep up with what is going on in my world and country. I took a small break from most Social Media intentionally and I have been working on my business. This chapter is shorter than the others because it's more or less a transition. The next chapters will amp up in action and drama, to say the least. We can finally say that the duo made it to the Western Air Temple (sort of). I hope all is well with most of you and you are staying safe wherever you are. I appreciate all the recent faves and follows and of course, if you haven't and you're so inclined, please favorite, follow, or review.**

**Disclaimer: No matter where in the world you are there will always be at least one crazy person. If you can't find them, then there is the possibility it's you. Fanfiction is for the nutty ones...**

**Chapter 10-The Lady Merida Inn**

Carla was over it. Day three of their travel proved to be the most arduous on the mountainous pass. Though she didn't have to walk, Lily had a difficult time keeping her footing in some places and Carla wanted to tell Zuko to just put her down. It would have been less stressful to her. "Zuko, how much longer do we have before we reach the coast? I know you and Lily have been doing all the walking, but this is really getting uncomfortable for me." She said. Zuko's mouth was less swollen now and he could move it without as much pain as the night of his encounter with the mercenary. "I don't know amor, I'm just following the path. I've never been on it before. Do you want to get down and stretch a bit?" He offered. Carla nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, my Gods, yes! That would be great."

Zuko slowed Lily to a stop once he got to a more level part of the path. He reached up under Carla's arms and eased her to the ground. Instinctually he put his hands on her now rounded belly. She was obviously pregnant to anyone who saw her, and it made Zuko swell with pride to know she was carrying his child. Suddenly becoming a parent felt more real to him. "Have I ever told you how lucky I am to have you?" He said smiling mildly to avoid stretching is mouth too much. Carla grinned. "Not enough, amor. Tell me again," She teased. Zuko chuckled his voice rumbling low in his chest. He caught Carla's gaze and held it. "I am so lucky to have you. I love you, Carla. I mean that." He said sincerely.

Carla dared not turn away. She was mesmerized by those warm golden eyes that were full of love for her and what they had together. Carla opened her mouth to say something but closed it suddenly. She knew if she responded she would become a pregnant ball of emotion and her hormones would take over. She nodded as her eyes grew shiny with tears she fought desperately not to shed. She lost. One tear after another spilled over her lashes. Zuko pulled her in close as she huffed in annoyance with herself. He rubbed her back and she sniffled. They laughed into each other's shoulders knowing what it was that had her crying and sighed in tandem. Zuko whispered in her ear, "You ready to get going again? I don't think we have much longer before we reach our destination." Carla sighed again as she pulled back from his embrace. "As ready as I'll ever be I suppose." She said.

As Zuko helped Carla back onto Lily, Carla wondered aloud. "I wonder if Mei Wei got my letter yet. I do hope Chun-hei and Song are safe traveling with the man you fought. That mercenary looked scary." Zuko nodded. "Something tells me there's more to those women than meets the eye. I think they'll be fine. The mercenary should be more concerned about them I think." Zuko replied thoughtfully. The ride back to their village was slow going with Gow riding in tow. He grumbled and complained about every bump and shift on his shoulder as the cart went along the path. Chun-hei and Song had given Gow a minimal dose of the analgesic to keep him from suffering, but not completely pain-free. Pain has a way of keeping a person off-balance and that would be their tool to protect the Prince and his bride. Gow was beginning to second guess his understanding of what happened the night he was shot with the arrow. He was sure he was battling the Blue Spirit alone in that field. Whoever the Blue Spirit was, had a high skill set, and fought hard. He knows he gave him some pretty powerful hits and the warrior still kept going, but then he was shot with the arrow unexpectedly. He couldn't tell from which direction it came and it would be highly unlikely that the owner of the house was the one who shot him. Why would he take him in and tend his wounds if that were the case? He had to believe the masked vigilante wasn't working alone at that time.

Gow wondered what his superior would say when he got back to the village about his encounter. The more he thought about it, the more the bandit story was sounding better and better, Not only would his injury make sense, but he would also have the two women there to back his story up. Gow was highly disappointed that he didn't discover the banished prince and his wife after all. Accounts from their sources indicated that the prince would have passed through the village especially coming from Yu Dao unless they decided to go to Ba Sing Se instead. Ba Sing Se was so far away to the east that he figured they wouldn't want to risk such a journey with his wife's condition so delicate. Gow now realized that they may have opted to take their chances in Ba Sing Se since the refugee population was so high and his wife could easily be an Earth Kingdom citizen and he could pass for some half-fire bastard. Desperation can force people into touch situations.

Gow made his decision about what he would say and he knew what he would do. "Ladies," he said his voice gravelly with disuse. Chun-hei turned around while Song drove the cart. "Yes, Mister Gow? Is everything alright?" she replied sweetly. Gow took a deep breath. Admitting he got defeated by anyone was going to be humiliating. He scratched his head and red rose from his neck to his ears. "I don't really recall what happened to me as well as I would like. When we get to the village do you think you could help me recount the events that led to my injury to my superior? I think he would definitely believe you and that would help tremendously." He said humbly. Chun-hei smiled sympathetically. "Of course, you've had a traumatic ordeal. We'd be happy to help you." She said simply. Gow nodded gratefully and Chun-hei turned back around careful not to let Gow see her smile of victory. Gow too waited until Chun-hei turned before he smiled knowing that he would have an alibi and wouldn't have to explain why he was fighting the Blue Spirit and lost.

Another hour on the mountainous path and the trail gave way to the open coastline of the Earth Kingdom. Zuko pointed out the Western Air Temple's mountains to Carla who took in the vista with awe. "Oh, Zuko it's beautiful!" she gasped as she took in the sea running right up to the tall cliffs that hid the temple from view. Zuko smiled at her curiosity and wonder. "We'll have to find a boat so that we can sail around the cliffs to get to the path that leads up to the temple. It would honestly be easier if we had a war balloon, but it wouldn't be a good idea to try and procure one of those. Carla raised an eyebrow. "How do you know so much about this island if you've never been?" Zuko smiled mischievously. "I said I've never been on this path, not to the island. Uncle and I went there when I was first banished to see if we could find some clues about the Avatar and perhaps where to go next to find him." Carla looked at her husband wide-eyed. She never thought about what he was doing prior to being in the South Pole waters when he found Aang. Zuko noted her surprise but continued.

"Hopefully, our timing is right, and the Avatar and his friends will be there. I don't know how many events we changed by not going to Ba Sing Se or just by virtue of your being here, and hopefully, they will be willing to hear us out. We'll have to wait and see." He explained. Carla worried her lip in thought. Then she smiled. "I have to believe that they will. It's too important to the state of the world for them not to hear us out, don't you think?" she asked as her husband continued walking along the coastline. He stopped Lily for a moment and turned around. "I believe they will hear us out but not before putting me in a block of ice or attempting to throw me off a cliff. I think I see the Inn over there." He said pointing his hand in the direction of what appeared to be a row of houses and shops leading away from the beach. Carla furrowed her brow at Zuko's fatalist attempt at a joke. She would have to speak to her husband about it after a good meal. The Lady Merida Inn was quaint and busy just like Mei and Jing Wei's in Yu Dao though not as big. The one feature that made it stand out from the other buildings in the coastal village was the life-sized mermaid sitting on the porch leading into the inn.

The fishermen and other patrons got quiet as Zuko and Carla walked through the front door. Zuko continued walking and encouraging his wife along as if he was supposed to be there. When he stopped at the counter, the crowds stopped watching the couple and continued their meals and conversations. There stood a man with wild grey hair and a bushy mustache who was wiping down the counter. He didn't look up from his task until he finished. "Howdy, can eh help ye?" he gruffed. Zuko ignored his demeanor and said. "My wife and I are looking for Doc. A friend sent us so that we could find a boat. The man raised his eyebrow suspiciously and ducked under the counter. He popped back up with a hat on his head and grinned. "Howdy do! I'm Doc. How can I be of service to ye today?" he chirped in complete opposite to his first "personality." Carla gave her husband a sideways glance and he squeezed her hand. His look said just go with it.

"Hi...Doc, a friend of ours said you may be able to help us procure a boat to use. I was told you needed this." Zuko said quietly as he pulled out his velvet bag containing the lotus tile he was given by Jing. Doc eyed the tile closely and looked up into the young man's face. He snatched the tile out of Zuko's hand and signaled to the couple to follow him. Zuko and Carla looked at one another in alarm. For a brief moment, Zuko wondered if he should trust Doc then remembered that he really didn't have much of a choice. They followed. The crowd didn't even look up as Doc took them to the back of the house through the kitchen. Some gave the poor couple a knowing look. No one followed Doc because everyone knew he was as crazy as a bat-fox and whatever he had to offer was a disaster waiting to happen.

Once Doc had the couple outside his face grew serious again. "Sorry for the switch up, kids." He said while taking off his hat. "Most people think I'm off my rocker which is good, I suppose. Acting crazy makes what I do a lot easier. Jing Wei told me to expect you, your highness." He gave Zuko and his wife a bow. "I play Pai Sho with your Uncle. I promised Iroh if our paths ever crossed, I would help you in any way I could. What kind of boat do you think you need?" Zuko sighed with relief. He hoped that Doc's crazy routine was a ruse so that they could be more secretive. He was beginning to realize that there was more to Uncle's Old People's Club than he gave them credit for.

"We just need to get to an island. We're hoping to meet up with the Avatar and stop this war. We think it's gone on long enough, don't you?" Zuko asked sincerely. Doc smiled. "Absolutely, I am glad to see that you are everything I heard you to be. I will be honored to help you to become the Fire Lord your nation needs. Alright, I have what you need, but you're going to have to do a little acting for me…" Doc said a smirk forming on his face. Zuko and Carla burst through the kitchen doors followed closely by a raging Doc. Zuko's face was red with fury. "Old man, you're nuts! I don't even know how you manage to stay in business. Why anyone would put up with your insanity is beyond me. It will be a cold dark day in hell before I step foot in this place again! Come along dear, we've wasted enough time." Carla ran along behind her husband her eyes wide with shock and fear. Doc sputtered and swore under his breath.

"Oh yeah? Well, you're just mad because your wife doesn't really love you! She's too pretty to be with the likes of you any way you, you half-born ashmaker! Get out of here, git!" Doc yelled. Zuko's nose flared and his eyes bugged at Doc's cruel statement and he knocked over a chair in anger as he stormed out of the door. Carla hurried behind him not looking at anyone as her face flushed with embarrassment. The crowd burst into raucous applause as the doors swung shut and Doc took several bows as if he was an actor in a thrilling stage play. Some of his regulars knew what was coming. They felt bad for the scarred young man. Doc didn't have to say such awful things. He couldn't help who his parents were. They were sure his mother was probably taken advantage of by some Fire Nation soldiers. Poor kid. They hated the fact that Doc treated the couple so badly but what could they do? The people humored Doc in his madness because although he was crazy, he was one of the best chefs on the island and owned the only inn in town. People would support him until he finally cracked completely or died.

About an hour later, Doc met the couple at the predetermined spot on the water's edge. He sighed deeply. "I hate when I have to say and do those awful things to people, you know. I hope you know I only did it to keep suspicions down. If I ever started acting normal people will probably panic." He said with a slight chuckle. Zuko smirked. "Hey, you did say it was acting. We all have to do what we must to make things right in the world even if it looks crazy to others. Although, I kinda wish you hadn't called me an ashmaker. Thank you for keeping your word and helping us." He said. Carla smiled gently. "I hope the day comes when none of us will have to act anymore. We can all just live and let live." She said. Doc gave the couple a wide grin. "So do I, my lady. Your highness, sorry about that. The name was pretty harsh, but my patrons would have become suspicious otherwise. We are in the Earth Kingdom you know." He said shaking his head sadly. Zuko shrugged. Doc pointed to the boat.

"This boat should be sufficient for what you need. There are oars, a rudder and if necessary, a sail. Hopefully, that won't be the case. The weather has been pretty mild. Once you get to your island just moor your boat on the coast and eventually one of our agents will retrieve it." Doc's face grew serious. "Your highness, I truly wish you the best in your endeavor and I hope that you and the Avatar will end this war for everyone." He said and then looked to Carla. "My lady please take care of yourself and your little blessing." He said gesturing to her pregnant belly. "Our world needs you too." He added. Carla bowed gently and turned to get in the boat. Zuko helped her step in and get settled before putting in their supplies. Once he had the boat loaded, he bowed to Doc and got in himself. Doc gave the boat a push into the water, and they were off on the next leg of their journey. As the couple began to fade from sight, Doc whispered to himself. "Agni protect them. They are the future of our world." Doc took a deep breath and put on his hat with a naughty grin. He felt like having a little fun with his customers today.


	11. Chapter 11--A Too Close Encounter

**A/N: Western Air Temple...Finally! We find out what happens when Zuko and Carla meet up with the Avatar and his friends. Will they hear Zuko out? Will they believe his incredible story? Time will tell. I mention this in the story but the timeline doesn't follow canon at all because things got all messed up when Koh decided to play around with destiny. Zuko and the Avatar will have to see which things are just fate and will not be altered and which things are up in the air. What will the resolution to this story be? Well, let's keep reading to find out! Of course, if you like the story, have a comment or question/suggestion leave a review, favorite, or follow.**

**Disclaimer: Fanfiction is for thinking things through...**

**Chapter 11- A Too Close Encounter **

The boat ride to the island didn't take as long as Carla thought it would. Zuko used his fire blast in the water to help propel the ship like a motorboat and the trip took much less time than it would have if Zuko had to row by himself. At the sight of the island, Zuko relaxed his arms and sighed in relief. "I think I'm going to be too tired to climb the mountain tonight, especially without Lily. I think we should rest here on the beach tonight and climb in the morning. One more day to the temple hopefully won't make a difference." He said. Carla nodded enthusiastically. "I think that's fine, amor. All three of us could do for a rest after today's excitement. Are you hungry?" she asked. Zuko gave his wife a mischievous smirk. "I'm always hungry." He reached over grabbed the bags tossing them on to the beach. In one swift easy movement, Zuko hopped over the edge of the boat and pulled it onto the shore. He helped Carla out carefully keeping his arm around her protectively though they were the only ones on the beach. Carla smiled at her husband gratefully. Graceful movement was not a surety in her late second trimester. With only a few months to go in her pregnancy, activities like climbing and acrobatics were less agile and frankly out of the question for Carla now. Though she didn't say anything to Zuko, Carla knew that she should accept the help when he offered. Zuko smiled in return and placed his hands on either side of her waist.

The baby moved towards the warmth Zuko naturally emanated. Carla gasped as the baby got closer to Zuko's hand and huffed breathlessly. "This child really likes when you put your hands on my belly. She's probably cold." She said holding her hands over Zuko's secretly relishing his warmth. Zuko chuckled. "Perhaps. The real test will be when she gets here. For now, I'd better get a fire going; you're freezing." The pair went around together looking for kindling and wood to burn for the night. Though it was the beginning of summer the nights always got cool on these coasts, unlike the fire nation which stayed warm all year round. Once they gathered enough wood to last the night, Zuko started a fire using his bending since no one was around. Instantly the fire roared to life the sparks floating to the sky like miniature orange stars and began warming the circle around it. Carla held out her hands towards the fire as if she were receiving a gift and sighed deeply. Zuko put his arms around her and pulled her close to his side nestling his head on top of hers. The effect of her warming hands by the fire and his warm body made it hard for Carla to stay awake. They hadn't had dinner yet but the need to rest was overwhelming and before long Carla was breathing deeply in a rhythmic cadence. Zuko noticed her calm and steady breaths and gently lowered his wife to the sand careful not to put her face down on the ground. He grabbed her sleeping mat and coverings and moved her gently to a more comfortable position by the fire. She only stirred lightly before falling into a deeper sleep. Zuko set up his own bedding next to Carla's and settled down behind her wrapping one arm around her waist and setting the other behind his head like a pillow. Carla snuggled closer to Zuko to get more of his warmth. Before long, husband and wife were sleeping deeply to the crackle of the fire and the hushed roll of the waves on the sea.

The next morning, Carla was the first to get up as her bladder could only hold for so long after waking. Zuko stirred at the movement and stretched as he walked closer to the shore to meditate. He didn't bother to light a candle since it was already daybreak. He lit a small flame in his hand and closed his eyes as he concentrated on the flame in his hand. The flames once again rose and fell with the pace of his breathing and Zuko breathed a silent prayer of thanks to Agni for watching over him and Carla through their journey. He opened one of his eyes at the feeling he was being watched. "You know you can always join me, my love. Agni is no respecter of persons. Meditation is good for the soul or something like that my uncle says." Carla smiled. "I just like watching you. You always come out of it calmly and peaceful and un-grumpy. I see how it makes a difference in your mood when you do and when you don't." she said shyly. Zuko cocked his head to the side humming thoughtfully. He shrugged and held out his hand. Carla raised her eyebrows in surprise but took his hand which practically swallowed hers. Zuko urged her down to his lap and gave her a tender kiss on her lips. "Then that proves my point, doesn't it?" Carla giggled as she gave her husband a gentle playful push on his shoulders and wobbled to stand up. "Yes, I just hope it all holds up when we finally see the Avatar. You two didn't exactly depart on the most pleasant of terms." Zuko huffed in agreement knowing that truer words were never spoken.

There many events that shifted in the timeline because Zuko was gone to another world. Zuko wondered if the sequence of events would even happen in the same order because he wasn't there at those moments. Frankly, there was no real way of knowing how he would be received by the Avatar and his friends. He hoped for all their sakes they would be open to him and Carla. It only took a moment for the couple to pack up their belongings from their makeshift campsite and walk around the beach to find the path leading to the Western Air temple. The temple was situated on an island that was also a mountain as if the island had broken away from the mainland of the earth kingdom and then stood alone spiraling up to touch the clouds. Its distance and seclusion made it a perfect place to hide from enemies. Carla would have her wish on their journey this time to walk instead of ride on Lily which may or may not have been a blessing in the end. The path up the mountain was narrow and winding and the sound of cicada-bees and other unknown noisy creatures made their shrill or muted calls in the forest. The little family was in no rush to hurry up the mountain except to find a place to camp by nightfall. The incline proved to be too steep and hazardous for an ostrich horse or other beast of burden and on more than one occasion, Zuko had to catch his beloved before she fell or slid down the path. Carla looked back at her husband gratefully and gave his hand a squeeze. They were growing weary and she was having too many close calls. Before Carla could call back to ask how much further to the temple, they suddenly broke through a patch of trees to a clearing that opened to the most beautiful sight to behold: a series of intricately carved upside-down pagodas positioned elegantly in the side of the mountain. Zuko smiled at his wife's gasps of wonder and put his arm around her.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Carla leaned into Zuko and returned his smile. Zuko's face then grew sad and almost sorrowful. His voice lowered to a reverent whisper. "We had no idea what we were doing in destroying the Air Nomads. They were innovative and creative people and what my grandparents did was wrong. We aren't the greatest nation we claim to be, and I only hope we can make it right now by ending this war." Carla gripped Zuko's hand that rested on her shoulder. "You will, Zuko…We will make it right together. That's why we're here now: to make a difference and to heal the wounds created by your ancestors. The Avatar will see that, amor." Zuko took a deep breath and moved his hands down to Carla's sides. "I'm so glad you're here with me. I don't think I'd have the courage to do this otherwise." Carla smiled knowingly and placed her hands atop her husband's as she leaned back into him once again. Zuko tucked his head into her neck and breathed in her scent like he had done once before at the beginning of their journey. "I think we'd better set up camp now otherwise we're sleeping without a tent again." Zuko said. Carla hummed in agreement though she could have stayed that way with Zuko for much longer; however, the setting sun waits for no one. They opted not to sleep in the temple feeling as if it would be too disrespectful to the Airbenders and the Avatar. They would wait until Avatar Aang arrived and gave them permission.

Little did the small family know, they wouldn't have long to wait before the Avatar and his friends made it to the temple. Aang and his traveling companions escaped with their lives from yet another botched attempt to stop Azula and her minions in Ba Sing Se. She was a veritable thorn in their sides time after time. It seemed everywhere they made their next move Azula was one step ahead. They didn't even know about the eclipse that was to occur in just a few weeks until it was almost too late. They chose not to change their plans when they attempted to overthrow the coup Azula executed in the Impenetrable City. They would have to let the opportunity for the solar eclipse pass because they didn't have time to make a solid plan. The solar eclipse would have rendered firebenders powerless for eight minutes and would have provided a supreme opportunity to wipe out the Fire Lord without having to deal with Sozin's comet. Since Zuko and his wife weren't there in Ba Sing Se as fugitives like she or anyone expected, Azula had no one to thwart her activities nor did she have any real challenge from anyone except maybe the waterbender that the Avatar was so fond of. She was truly a force to be reckoned with though the group didn't come away without casualties. Sokka's and Katara's father, Hakoda, and Sokka's girlfriend Suki were captured by Azula as was Katara temporarily who Azula kept close to her in the city knowing Aang and the others would come to rescue her.

To Azula's surprise, her traitorous Uncle was present with the Avatar and helped him fight off the Dai Li who had them surrounded and outnumbered. They had broken into the Crystal Caverns where Katara had been imprisoned during the coup. The Avatar finally made his escape when he was injured after Azula tried to strike him with lightning shortly after he went into the Avatar State. Fortunately, Katara managed to grab Aang and escape on a waterspout through a crack in the cavern's ceiling to their friends waiting above on Appa. General Iroh was not so lucky. He was encased in crystals from the cavern that served as a prison cell. Azula would return him to the Fire Nation in chains before the eclipse. Her father would be most pleased. Things were really starting to look bad for the Avatar and his companions. Summer was approaching, and Aang and his friends now knew that Sozin's comet was coming in a little less than three months and that the Fire Lord was planning to do something horrible with its power. Their list of allies was running thin and Aang still needed to master fire if he ever thought to defeat the Fire Lord. Out of the four companions resting at the clandestine and well-preserved temple that once served as a home for female Air benders, only Toph knew of the two and a half figures resting in a tent several meters from their spot on the stone outcropping. She assumed that they were a couple looking for a safe place to have their growing family and trying to escape the war the same as everyone else, so she didn't call attention to them. She would seek them out later in the morning to be sure they were alright.

Sokka got a nice fire burning in the stone platform hanging over the canyon where the pagodas stood. The four friends opted to have a light supper and rest next to the fire that night. They agreed to explore the temple and its secrets in the morning. The next day Zuko arose early as his custom was and meditated. He took a little extra time because he wanted to be sure that when he approached the Avatar that he came with a humble and calm attitude. He wanted to show the Avatar that he had changed and was willing to help him defeat the Fire Lord for the sake of not only his nation but the world. Carla slept in a little longer than normal probably because of the long hike up the mountain the day before and Zuko let her rest. He smiled as he thought of how dedicated she was to his cause that had become her cause as well. In a moment of inspiration, he made a mental note to go pick some of the moon peaches he saw in an orchard nearby for her and the baby as a treat once he was done. As Zuko took a long deep breath closing out his meditation, he heard a sound coming from his left. Branches crackled but didn't' sound like a deer-fox or other animals. Zuko instantly went on guard. He prayed it wasn't his sister or Fire Nation soldiers when a small girl suddenly came into view. She wore the dark greens of the Earth Kingdom and stood off to the side staring at him strangely. When he noticed her curious stance and milky green eyes, Zuko realized the girl was blind. She girl stood saying nothing as if listening for something. Zuko decided to break the ice. "Hey, uh, do you need…help? I mean, are you lost?" he asked her quietly as if not to startle her. The girl smiled. "No, I actually came to check up on you and your wife. My friends and I are camping nearby in the temple and I felt your presence at your camp over here. Are you both escaping the war?" Zuko stared in awe at the Earth girl who seemed to know much more than her blindness let on. He wondered briefly if she was a bender. "Uh, yeah, actually we are in a sense. My wife and I are looking for the Avatar. We were hoping that he would come to this temple so that we could join him and help him end the war. We know we can't raise our baby in a world like this. The war has brought nothing, but death, destruction, and misery to the world and we would see it end."

The girl cocked her head to the side. He spoke like a nobleman in both tone and language. He had a wife and child on the way. This man was starting to fit the profile of someone she hadn't met but had been told about. She had a sneaking suspicion that this may be the nephew of the old firebending man who shared his tea and advice with her one day in a humble little tea shop in the middle ring of Ba Sing Se spoke of often. As she listened to his story, the blind girl used her earthbending sense to feel his heart rate and vibrations. She could tell if someone was being untruthful by their response and words. This man spoke the truth. "I believe you, and I happen to know the Avatar personally. My friend has been wary of late about people. We've had very few allies worthy of our trust. Everyone thus far had their own agenda. I think you should talk to Aang and see what he thinks." Zuko's breath caught in his throat. A companion of the Avatar! That means they must have arrived through the night. Zuko hesitated. "Uh, I don't know if the Avatar will talk to me. The last time we saw one another we were at odds, and by at odds I mean I was shooting fire at him and trying to capture him so I could go home, but I meant every word I said; I want to see this war come to an end and I am willing to help him." The girl smiled again. "I know, and if what you say is true, then Aang will see reason too. Will you come with me?" she asked. Zuko looked back at his tent. The girl chuckled.

"Your wife is sound asleep and so is the baby. You guys must have had some climb to get up here." Zuko chuffed. "Yes, we couldn't bring our ostrich horse, so my wife had to go on foot." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Yeah, I'm sure she's exhausted. Wait. How did you…? You know what, never mind; I will come with you. I'm Zuko, by the way." He added quietly. The girl nodded. "I'm Toph Bei Fong. We'd better go before my friends start to worry." The walk was quite short, but Zuko was pensive. What if the Avatar or his friends rejected him? The Earth girl seemed to accept him but what about the Waterbender and her brother? What if they tried to get revenge for the times he chased them? Zuko hoped for all their sakes they would believe that he really had changed and was there to help them. The blind girl to his amazement seemed quite unconcerned about the path or directions and strode confidently through the forest as she led the way to the temple. "Oh Toph, you're just in time for break—" Katara began but stopped suddenly when she saw a very different looking shaggy-haired Prince Zuko following behind her. "Toph look out!" She cried angrily. She didn't even wait to find out why he was there. Katara bent water from the nearby fountain and encased Zuko up to his neck in ice. It was too thick for him to move or melt his way out of it. Zuko was impressed. The waterbender obviously found a master and learned quickly. Toph was annoyed.

"Katara wait! You don't understand what's going on. You need to hear him out." Toph pleaded but Katara was not listening. "I don't care about anything this man has to say! He's done nothing but chase us around the world and try to capture Aang. I'm not giving him another chance to be successful." She spat. By this time, Sokka and Aang ran up to see what all the commotion was about and to their shock found the Prince of the Fire Nation in a thick and solid ice block. "Whoa Katara, what's going on?" Sokka asked. Katara crossed her arms and huffed. "Prince Zuko thought he was just going to come in here and take Aang from us." She growled. Zuko said nothing. He kept his eyes down and his mouth closed. He knew that he couldn't expect any other reaction and hoped the Avatar would hear him out. Toph spoke up. "Guys, I knew he was here since yesterday. He was sleeping in a camp away from the temple and I went to talk to him this morning. We spoke and everything he told me was the truth. I think you should hear him out before you make any rash decisions." She said turning in Katara's direction. Katara harrumphed and turned her head. Sokka looked at Aang and Aang looked at Zuko. He knew that a lot had changed since Zuko disappeared if the wanted poster he found near Yu Dao was anything to go by. Aang didn't share it with his friends because he didn't know what to make of it, but if it were to be believed, Zuko had more reasons than anyone to want this war to end. "Where's your wife, Zuko?" Aang asked quietly. Zuko looked up sharply and gasped his eyes suddenly full of fear. How did the Avatar know about his wife? He wanted to lie about Carla to keep her safe, but he also wanted the Avatar to trust him. Zuko closed his eyes and said softly, "She was still sleeping in our tent when I left." Katara scoffed. A wife? Who would be desperate enough to marry the likes of Zuko? She wondered. She wanted to laugh but saw Aang's face and changed her mind. "Aang, how did you know Zuko had a wife?" she asked suspiciously. Aang smirked sheepishly.

"I found a wanted poster of them back when we were in the Fire Nation. The Fire Lord was looking for them dead or alive in Yu Dao. Is that where you were all this time?" Aang asked gently. Zuko shook his head as much as the ice block would allow. "No, I was somewhere completely…different. I met my wife Carla there. We came back about six months ago, and we've been trying to find you. We want to help you end this war." He said sincerely. Aang looked over at Toph. "Well, is he telling the truth?" Aang asked. Toph smirked. "He is. He's not telling you everything though, but I think I understand why." Toph turned to Zuko and said softly. "They'll hear you out Zuko. I think you should tell them the whole story even if it doesn't make sense. I'll know if you're lying or not." Zuko was once again amazed by the girl's perceptiveness and looked up in contemplation. His story was wild but if it would help them trust him then he would share it. Zuko let out a breath. "Ok…Ok." He whispered. As he opened his mouth to speak, he heard a shrill cry, "Zuko! Oh my God! What's going on? Leave him alone!" the woman shouted. Carla had an apron full of moon peaches in front of her. She was hoping to surprise her husband with a treat and thought that he had perhaps gone exploring in the temple or to check for the Avatar and his companions. She never expected that the Avatar and his friends would be holding him prisoner. Carla dropped the peaches and began running toward Zuko full speed when Katara pulled more water from the fountain to stop her. Zuko cried out in fear at the waterbender's stance. "No! Please, don't! My wife is—" but Katara was already launching the water towards the woman to Zuko's horror. Before Carla could blink a wall of water was speeding towards her and she knew she couldn't move fast enough to get away. Everything suddenly began moving in slow motion. Zuko was held fast by his ice prison as he strained and struggled to get free. He practically screamed Carla's name in terror but she was frozen in place. Carla instinctively covered her belly with her arms praying that the torrential water wouldn't kill her or her unborn child. At the same moment, Katara's eyes widened in horror. She just launched an attack at an obviously pregnant woman. Katara desperately tried to divert the water but it was moving too fast. Carla closed her eyes and waited for the moment of impact. The water made a deafening smack against a wall. Toph threw up a tall and wide earth barrier between Carla and Katara's attack to everyone's surprise and relief. Zuko hung his head breathing haggardly. His voice choked with sobs and tears streamed down his face unintentionally when he thought that his wife was hit by the water. Katara realized only a moment too late what she almost did and burst into mournful tears collapsing to the floor.

Toph lowered the earthen wall and Aang and Sokka saw for themselves why Zuko was in such a panicked frenzy. His wife Carla was obviously pregnant and stood shivering with her hands around her extended middle. She was wet from the water spray that erupted over and around the wall and was still in shock from her near collision with the deluge. Katara lifted her hand and lowered it instantly melting the ice block around Zuko having lost her will to fight him. She could have badly hurt or even killed an innocent woman and her unborn child today and it gave her pause. She would hear what they had to say if they would share their story. Zuko saw the sorrow in the waterbender's eyes and knew she was remorseful for what almost happened. His anger dissipated to worry as he ran to his wife holding her tightly with tears still flowing down his cheek. Carla collapsed into his arms. He eased her down to the cold stone floor and checked her over. "Are you alright, babe? Please tell me you're Ok." He rasped. Carla breathed out sharply and nodded. "I never realized how powerful waterbenders could be. I should have been more careful. The water didn't strike me. Estoy bien, mi amor." She said placing her wet hand on her husband's face. Carla looked to Toph who was standing nearby and unknown to them listening for the baby's heartbeat as well as Carla's.

"Thank you Master Earthbender for protecting me from my error in judgment. I should have remembered not to run into a situation headfirst like that without understanding what was happening. I'm usually the one telling my husband to think things through." She chuckled nervously. Toph smiled at her gently. "I'm just glad you're Ok. The baby's heartbeat is strong too, though you two may want to take it easy for the rest of the day." Toph said assuredly. Carla chuckled again. "You don't have to tell me twice. Thank you, I'll do that." By this time, Katara had gotten up from the spot where she fell to the ground and walked over to the couple. Her face was penitent as she bowed deeply. "I am so… sorry. I didn't take the time to think things through either. I allowed my emotions to overshadow common sense. I hate to think what would have happened if Toph hadn't put up that barrier in time. I hope that you both can forgive me. A good warrior knows how to evaluate a situation objectively. Zuko, I did not give you a chance to explain yourself and I would like to hear what you have to say if you're still willing." Zuko and Carla looked at one another and then at Katara. They nodded in unison and Katara turned to look at Aang. Aang walked closer to the couple and rested his hand on Katara's shoulder giving her a sympathetic squeeze. He smiled at the couple sincerely. "Would you mind staying for dinner? I think we have quite a bit of catching up to do." He said earnestly. Carla looked at Zuko and gave a small nod. Zuko smiled at the Avatar. "We'd be honored. Thank you." He said humbly.

Aang sat back amazed from his spot around the fire after Katara's hearty meal of vegetable stew and rice. He noticed that she put a little more effort into the stew as it was extra rich and chock full of vegetables. He smiled to himself and then looked at Zuko. "You got sent to an entirely different world…that's pretty hard to believe." He said. Katara and Sokka said nothing as they continued to listen and evaluate what they heard. Zuko was right the tale was fantastical. Toph knowing that her three companions needed assurance chimed in. "Zuko is telling the truth, guys. I've actually heard stories about Koh having other powers outside of taking peoples' faces." She added. Zuko breathed a heavy sigh. "I know it's a lot to take in and for all practical purposes, the story doesn't make sense. That's because the story was supposed to follow a different path. Everything that is happening now is completely off "script" so to speak. The timeline of what could have been before is gone and everything that is happening now is a result of my not being here at certain events at certain times. When Koh returned us here, we didn't arrive in the same place or time. There are several events that should have happened but didn't and vice versa. Even Carla being here is a wild card. Koh didn't expect her to jump into the portal with me. Some things I believe are inevitable like my sister taking Ba Sing Se in the coup, the eclipse, Sozin's Comet's imminent return, and you and I joining together. I only hope defeating the Father Lord is still one of those inevitabilities."

The Water tribe siblings looked at each other when Zuko slipped and said Father instead of Fire. They knew it couldn't be easy for him to want to end his father's reign despite the Fire Lord's death threats to Zuko and his young family. Zuko went on without correcting his slip. "In Carla's world, I was there for three years. I got older there and, in this world, it seemed like time barely passed at all, but I see things so differently now," He trailed. Carla grabbed Zuko's hand and held it against her lips gently. She looked at the Water tribe siblings. "Zuko made a lot of changes to be the kind of person he is now, but one thing is clear to both of us, the changes the Fire Lord wants to make to this world are not for the better. We cannot let him win. I've seen firsthand what a world run by Ozai and Azula would look like and it's not pretty." Zuko pulled Carla a little closer to his side at the mention of his sister who almost took her life. He sighed deeply. "Now that you know this about us, about why we're here, what are your thoughts? I hope that you'll be willing to work with us. Aang, I'm truly sorry that I chased you in the beginning. At the time, I had been banished from home for refusing to fight my father and I couldn't return unless I found and brought the Avatar back to the Fire Nation, but I realize now that was my father's ploy to get me out of the way. He never expected me to find you. At the time there was no Avatar. You hadn't been seen in one hundred years, but I was so desperate to restore the honor I thought I lost." Aang gawked in bewilderment.

"All the chasing and following us relentlessly was because you just wanted to go home? But you wouldn't have even found me in the South pole if it hadn't been for that light that shone in the sky! This doesn't make sense, Zuko. Why would your father ask such a thing of you?" He asked. Zuko shrugged with resignation. "Because he didn't want me around, Aang. If I never came back it would have been fine by him. I used to wonder what it was I did to be such a horrible son but all I ever tried to do was stand up for what I thought was right. All I got for my trouble was half a face." He said touching his scar absently then smiled at Carla gently. "It took a while for me to realize that sometimes it takes getting removed from a situation to really see it for what it is." Katara's eyes opened wide at an epiphany. She remembered hearing many conversations where Zuko was called the banished and disgraced prince often in the marketplace gossip when they traveled through the Fire Nation. What could possibly bring him so much dishonor in the eyes of the Fire Lord? "Zuko, you don't have to answer this, but could you tell us how you got your scar?" Katara asked humbly. Zuko lowered his head. He sat quietly for a long time. The teens thought he wasn't going to answer but Zuko realized if he wanted them to trust him, he would have to tell them the whole truth. His voice was barely a whisper. "My father. He burned me for my refusal to fight him in an Agni Kai." Sokka looked up. "An Agni Kai, what's that?" Zuko chuffed. "It's an honor duel of firebenders to the death or defeat that occurs when someone has been offended by someone else. I spoke out of turn at a war meeting against plans a general had to sacrifice a whole division of new recruits. It wasn't right." He said shaking his head in disbelief. His jaw twitched and his volume rose, "People weren't disposable like that! I couldn't stand by and say nothing." Carla placed her hand on Zuko's cheek to calm him. She knew what happened was still a vibrant memory and one that gave him nightmares even now. Zuko closed his eyes and placed his hand over Carla's. Toph sat stunned at the story. Everything he said was true. Katara grabbed Toph's hand and gave it a small squeeze. The story was an example of the worst of human nature to her, but Katara knew he wasn't done. Her gut told her that the story got much worse. Zuko took a deep breath and sighed.

"My father said for my disrespect I would have to fight in an Agni Kai. I thought I would fight against the general whose plan I spoke out against." He said quietly. Sokka spoke into the silent night. "But it wasn't the general was it." He stated rather than asked. Zuko shook his head. "No, it was my father. Because I had spoken out in his war meeting, I wasn't disrespecting the general I was disrespecting him. Aang gasped at the implications. "Surely your father didn't expect you to fight him to the death?" he breathed. Zuko ran his hand down his face and groaned. "Foolishly I hoped he wouldn't and would forgive me for my impertinence. I bowed low to the ground and begged his forgiveness for my disrespect. I told him that I only had the Fire Nation's best interest at heart. I didn't want to fight him when we were supposed to be on the same team. My father and the onlookers assumed I was being a coward. He said because I refused to fight him, I would learn respect and suffering would be my teacher…" He stopped caught up in the moment still fresh in his mind. He felt the flames in his mind renewed. His breathing quickened and Carla spoke softly. "Zuko, it's Ok. Just breathe my love. It's Ok. You're OK…" Carla sat up and reached around Zuko pulling him into a tender embrace. She held him until his breathing calmed and his shaking subsided. Toph and Katara wiped the rapidly falling tears from their eyes. No one needed Toph's seismic sense to know that this was no act. Sokka and Aang sat stunned. The Fire Lord burned his own son? If this is the kind of man they would have to deal with, it explained so much about the ruthlessness of the Fire Nation's armies. "How could a father do that to his own child? What could ever justify such a terrible thing? For disrespect? Our father would never…" Katara spoke quietly more to herself than the others. Sokka placed his hand on Katara's shoulder. He knew his sister was right. Even when they did things that could be considered disrespectful to their father, they knew Hakoda would correct them but try to help them understand and make better decisions. He would never attempt to maim or scar them. What the Fire Lord did was intentional cruelty.

When Zuko calmed enough to speak again he continued with shaky and heavy breaths. "My father banished me on the same day. In the Fire Nation someone banished had to leave within twenty-four hours or they could be killed for disobedience. I wasn't even conscious. I was too badly injured to move. Either way, my father was hoping I wouldn't survive the ordeal, but my uncle saved me." Fresh tears rolled down his cheek to his chin and dripped to his hand resting in his lap. No one listening to his story dared move. It was beyond them how someone could want to kill their child for having the courage to stand up for good. Truly Fire Lord Ozai was evil. Aang's eyes shone with tears that threatened to fall. His heart went out to Zuko. He understood him a lot better now and knew what his decision would be. Zuko gave himself another moment to calm down. He never expected to share so much with the younger children but knew that his story was important to them understanding how desperately his father needed to be defeated. Not just for himself but for the whole world. If a man would hate and attempt to kill his own children how much more his nation? Zuko wiped the tears from his face and sighed again. He ran a hand through his now shaggy hair. At the thought of his uncle, he smiled. "Uncle Iroh procured a boat and crew and got me the hell out of there in time. I spent the first month on the boat healing right through my thirteenth birthday, but I lived. I never really got to thank him for that. I spent most of my time criticizing him for his tea drinking and obsession with Pai Sho." Zuko sighed shaking his head at his own stubbornness. "Uncle wasn't the problem. It was more about me not facing the reality about my father and what I thought I'd lost at the time. Uncle kept trying to tell me what I refused to see until now about my nation and the fact that what we as a nation believed was patriotism and nationalism was terrorism and genocide. He was trying to tell me that we were lost. I'm not telling you this story for your pity. I need you to know what you're up against and why it's so important for us to end this war." He took a deep breath and looked at each of the faces in the circle. He made sure he had everyone's attention.

"My father has no regard for anyone but himself. He doesn't even care about my sister Azula, but he likes what she has to offer him in terms of her bending and strategy. That will end as soon as she begins to fail him in any way. Our nation and the world need saving." Zuko turned to Aang and locked his gaze with the boy whose eyes grew wide. "I do believe that you have come back to save us Avatar, and if I can help you in any way I will. Please believe that." He sat back knowing that he said all he came to say. Carla held onto Zuko's hand and leaned into his shoulder. She was proud of her husband for having the courage to share his difficult story and encourage the children to understand why he was here. Now it was up to the Avatar and his friends. Aang and his three companions got close to one another and spoke quietly among themselves. "I know he's telling the truth." Toph began. She smirked a little. "I've met his uncle. He believes that Zuko should be next in line for the Fire Nation throne. He is certain that Zuko is the one who has the character and mindset to change his country for the better. After hearing what he has to say, I believe Gramps and think we should give Sparky a chance." Katara and Sokka gasped in shock. "When did you have time to meet with the Dragon of the West?" Katara accused. Toph chuckled softly. "When I walked off after our argument a couple of weeks ago in Ba Sing Se. I wandered into the middle ring and he was running the Jasmine Dragon Tea House. The old man made me tea and gave good advice. I didn't realize who he was until I spoke with Zuko at his campsite this morning. What are you going to do, sue me?" she challenged. Aang smiled. Guys, I believe Zuko being here is destiny. I really need a firebending teacher and he would be perfect if he's willing. I believe his story too, but I need everyone to be on board with this if we do allow them to stay." He looked to the Water tribe siblings.

"Well, Sokka? Katara? What do you say?" Katara looked at Sokka who shrugged. "I trust you, Aang and I trust Toph's vibrational doohickey too. If the two of you say he's telling the truth and you trust him then, so do I. It's up to you now Katara. What do you say, sis?" Katara smirked. "I really wanted to believe that Zuko was a terrible person who was incapable of change because he was from the Fire Nation. I trusted that solely a person's actions make them good or bad. I learned today that we don't always have the whole picture of why people do what they do, and I didn't seek to understand, but I understand now and I'm willing to give him a chance if you all are." Aang sighed in relief. "Good. Then we're all agreed?" he asked one last time. The other three nodded emphatically. Aang turned to the couple sitting quietly before the fire holding each other's hands. "Zuko, Carla, we've made a decision." The pair looked up with surprise and anticipation. Zuko took a deep breath and waited. Aang smiled. "We welcome you both to our gang. Zuko, I really need a firebending teacher and I believe you are the one who is supposed to teach me. We believe you and your wife have the same goals we do, and we would like your help to stop Fire Lord Ozai and end this war." Zuko and Carla gave each other a happy look and Zuko stood. He placed his right fist with his thumb out and against his open left palm and bowed to Aang. It was a deep sign of respect and acceptance of their decision. Aang returned the gesture to his new firebending instructor and Master teacher. They raised their heads and gave each other a small smile. Carla beamed at her husband and the Avatar before giving a surprised squeak. Zuko turned to his wife sharply his eyes wide in concern and relaxed when Carla started to giggle. "The baby approves of this decision. She's moving all over the place. I think she's happy." Carla said with a hint of awe in her voice while rubbing her rounded belly and speaking in soothing tones to her little one. Zuko smirked at his father to be jitters and sighed. He looked at the Avatar and his friends and smiled. "I thank you all for giving us a chance. We won't let you down."


End file.
